The Heart of a Wolf
by PhantomMalevolence
Summary: Erik of Dacre and Christine de Volk's family are enemies, supporters of two different kingdoms. One incident leads Erik to believe that the Wolves are responsible for the attack to his land so he vows to make them pay. But what does Christine have to do with his plan for revenge? Medieval, E/C, OOC.*NEW STORY*
1. How it all began

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome to my new story :)!  
Writing a medieval story is something totally new to me so I hope you won't be too harsh :).

In addition to my other stories this one's inspiration comes from a book a very good friend of mine read and when she told me about it I could only imagine Erik and Christine in it. So, I thought "why not?" ;) ! The problem is though that this book is now nowhere to be found so please if this story reminds anything to any of you let me know so I can give credit to the original author.  
Originally this story was based on true historic events but after some thought I decided to stick to fictional characters in case I got something wrong lol.

**Before moving on I want to mention that I do not have a Beta and as many of you know; English is not my native language so pardon my mistakes.**

And of course I want to thank all of you for your encouraging PM's and for sticking with me so far :).

**Extremely Brief Summary:** E/C as always. Medieval. War between two Kingdoms. Erik Dacre and Christine de Volk's family are enemies. One incident leads Erik to believe that the Wolves are responsible for the attack to his land so he vows to make them pay... _(I wonder how ;) )... _

So, without further ado, I give you the prologue and the first chapter of "The Heart of a Wolf"...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, all rights belong to their respective owners etc...

ENJOY :)!

* * *

**The Heart of a Wolf**

**Prologue**

Erik of Dacre narrowed his eyes and looked at the burnt wrecks of his castle through clouds of smoke. Nothing was saved from the fire that destroyed his newly acquired land. His normally white mask was dusted from the ashes as the wind blew them violently on his face.

He was gone for less than a week, as much as it took to meet his future bride and her family and talk to Empress Sophia and her husband Comte Geoffrey, about the wedding. A week earlier, when he first came at Dacre Keep, as the new lord of the manor, it stood tall and proud. Now... now it had turned into a mass of smoking debris.

Its reconstruction would require a lot of things: more men, more gold and certainly a lot of time. However half of his men were missing, the majority of his gold was in Empress Sophia's vault and moreover time was not enough.

The final marriage agreement was in the bag hanging by his horse's saddle and it waited for his signature. After he signed it, only the marriage's date would remain to be set. Then the marriage would take place and his new life would start. He really needed a lady for his Manor, but where would he bring now his new bride, Carlotta de Beaumont?

He should hire someone to supervise the manor's reconstruction as soon as possible, since he would be gone for several weeks... or months... as long as it would take him to find those people responsible for this dastard attack.

His chest protested each time he inhaled the thick smoke. He had already counted sixteen bodies; they were probably peasants judging from the lack of chainmail. But why did none of his men were among the dead bodies? Everything showed that they were either removed from the castle with force, or that they ran away as soon as they saw the enemies attack. Of course he refused to believe the second option.

When Empress Sophia granted him the title and the land, she also gave him thirty men. All of them had willingly vowed faith and allegiance to him. He was assured that all of them were faithful, honourable and brave.

But where were they now?

Under the strong light of the sun an object shined among the wrecks. Erik kicked the stones and burnt material that covered it and surprisingly he discovered something that looked like a sword. With caution he wrapped his cloak around his left hand and pulled at the sword's dagger.

Immediately a wry smile appeared on his lips. On the dagger, close to the handle, was graven a wolf.

Only one man would crave that emblem on his sword... Comte Gustave de Volk. Even though he had never crossed ways with the notorious Comte, he had talked with men who had fought him and all of them talked about the craved beast.

Now that he knew who was responsible for his castle's destruction he had to find his missing men.

Erik ran to his horse and as soon as they started galloping towards the forest he turned his head to the sky and shouted on the top of his lungs. "You have my word, Wolf! I will return your sword and I'll requite double."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Every spring, since Christine de Volk could remember herself, Comte de Volk hosted jousting games and a festival. She always enjoyed it, however that year she was in an extremely bad mood.

Surrounded by more people she could count, Christine found it difficult to get rid of the anxiety that made her stomach ache. Not even the sound of clashing swords or the excited screams and laughs of the people could make her mood shift.

Christine sighed and walked away from the crowd.

"You cannot be leaving that early!"

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, stopping her. From the soft caress on her shoulder understood immediately who the person was without needing to turn around.

Christine lowered her shoulder to get free from his grasp.

"But indeed I'm going. The day seemed endless. My head is aching and all that noise doesn't help. Maybe a few silent moments in my rooms will help."

Raoul, the younger of her two brothers, caught her wrist and pulled her towards him, stopping her for a second time. "I'm really glad to discover that you haven't lost the ability of lying shamelessly." He smirked.

Christine winked at him "I had the best teachers, don't you agree?"

His eyes went wide momentarily, before they shined from the smile that appeared on his lips "Aye, I suppose you are right." He released her hand and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "But maybe it is the time you stopped mimicking the example of your brothers. You are a girl after all."

"A _girl?_" Christine felt angry by this innocent statement. It had been years since she stopped being a girl and everyone apart from her family would find it difficult to overlook the feminine curves of her hips and the fullness of her perfect bust.

Raoul could guess what she was thinking and let his eyes examine her slowly from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. "You're right. You're not a girl anymore." He sounded surprised "When did that happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago, I think." She rolled her eyes teasingly. She always enjoyed teasing and provoking Raoul.

He on the other hand ignored her teasing tone and sighed. "And why are you still unwed?"

Christine's body almost doubled from laughter. Out of breath she dried her eyes and with a wave she showed the men ready to start fighting. "And which of them would Comte de Volk find suitable for his little sister?"

"What do you mean?" Raoul frowned.

"It's simple, brother. Lately I encouraged many gentlemen to approach Gustave and ask for my hand, alas, in vain."

"Yes, but weren't his objections valid?"

"For him? Definitely. But not for me." Christine inhaled deeply and started saying "They would either be very old or very young. They weren't rich or powerful enough. They were either very arrogant or extremely humble. I remember one wasn't intelligent enough to become relative of the de Volk family."

Raoul looked her in the eyes "Why did you never complain until now?"

"Because I never felt that something was missing from my life."

"What do you want me to do?"

Christine shrugged "Maybe you could talk to the Comte and convince him that even _my_ heart deserves love."

"It may not help, but I promise you I will try."

Raoul would surely keep his promise and talk to Gustave, she thought as she walked away. The short route to the castle was annoyingly quite. When she left the castle earlier all the maids were busy taking care of the numerous guests. It was a pleasant change, being able to walk around without someone watching her every step.

Of course if Gustave or his wife, Antoinette, discovered that she was walking around, not only without a guard but also without a maid they would scold her for hours on end.

Both of them faced her like some kind of prize that should be protected at all costs. The only valuable possession she had apart from the land she and her brothers inherited was her purity. And at that moment she would gladly give that treasure away to whomever found the courage to claim it.

She blushed in shame. Her brothers would be horrified if they imagined the naughty thoughts that dominated her mind. Was it normal to have these incomprehensible urges... that strange desire that made her stay awake at night and walk around mirthlessly during day time?

Is this why most girls are married young? In order to have that unappeased, torturous, physical stimulation while being already at the marriage's bed?

Now she could swear that she really heard bells ringing in her head. All these thoughts, questions and the longing for something she had never tasted would drive her to insanity.

...

* * *

She finally reached the castle but before retiring to her rooms, she decided to take a walk to the family room, maybe seeing her young nephews and nieces would make her calm down.

"Who do you think is worthy of marrying Christine?"

Christine froze right before entering the grand room, recognising Antoinette's voice. She hid in the shadows so that she could eavesdrop on her sisters-in-law, without them finding out.

"Lord Osmont's son looks promising." Meg, Raoul's wife responded.

Christine bit her lip to stop the exclamation of repulsion that was ready to escape her mouth. She wouldn't accept that pompous idiot as her husband! Not even if he were the last man on earth.

"Osmont's son?" Antoinette laughed "He doesn't have enough gold, power or intelligence to protect his own beautiful face, let alone Christine's too."

"I think that Christine's marriage has been delayed for a very long time. She's already twenty years old and she won't get any younger as time passes. She will be considered too old to have notable offers in a little while. She must get married as soon as possible."

"_What a polite way to put it, dear?"_ Christine thought and was ready to go in the room and attack Victoria. With a tongue like that it was a wonder her cousin Adam had married her.

"Gustave is well aware of his sister's age." Antoinette replied with the tone that most of times made the people's blood freeze. "He does his best to find the most suitable man."

"Yes, well, I am afraid he has to try harder before someone detects the _treasonous_ sparkle in her eyes." Victoria's statement made Christine blush furiously.

"Oh, so you saw it too, huh? Then maybe the three of us should offer the Comte our help." Meg's sweet tone made Christine relax "After all, we do know better what the best way to make a woman content is."

_Content? _Christine shook her head. _"That's not the point!"_ She thought and left silently. None of them had compromised with something that simply 'left them content', so why did they think that it would be enough for her?

What she wanted was happiness. Christine knew very well what these women shared with their husbands. She had heard the husky laughter, the breathless sighs of bliss and the long moans of ecstasy.

That's what she craved. The love, the passion that sweep everything on their way but at the same time they offer true happiness and nothing less.

"_My god, I'd better die before condemning myself to a life with a boring and barely 'sufficient' husband..."_

Christine shrugged and tried to stop thinking those things as she moved to the staircase. However, after the discussion she had heard she was even more anxious than before. Maybe she could find a little relief if she had a little fun with the guests at the grand hall. However, the sight that welcomed her made her cringe, almost everyone in the hall was drunk and those who weren't; were either too old or too young. None of these two categories deserved her attention.

Finally, she decided to walk out of the castle again. If she couldn't trust her own people to find her a suitable groom, maybe the time to count on herself had come. With so many men outside, competing at the jousting games she would certainly find at least one person to make her heart flatter and her knees bend.

After keeping the guards away from her with a short wave, she headed to the festival. Thankfully none of her brother's generals were there; otherwise she wouldn't have got rid of them that easily.

The air danced with her chocolate curls and made her shiver. She pulled the hood of her woollen cloak over her head and proceeded with courage. Christine looked back over her shoulder to make sure none of her family's members was looking, and although she knew she had to listen to a tirade as soon as her family found out; at that moment she didn't care... At that moment she was thirsty for some freedom.

At her twenty years she was never allowed to go outside the castle's walls without the company of at least one of her brothers. But after her brothers got married they barely had time for her and as a result she had spent numerous nights all alone sitting in front of her room's window, listening to the rest having fun and feeling more and more alone with every thump of her heart.

She was tired of being obedient; she was disgusted of being the blameless Volk sister. If she were past the ideal age of getting married then certainly she was old enough to take care of herself and seek some fun.

But just in case, before getting out of the castle's walls, she checked the small sheath that hung from her belt to make sure that she had her dagger with her.

She walked faster to meet a group of merchants with their families that headed to the festival, after all, being amongst others offered everyone a certain security.

The night was beautiful, the moon and the stars decorated the cloud-less night sky. It was the ideal night for a festival to take place. Once there, she walked alone around the people, until...

"Are ye here alone?" A man had grabbed her arm and stopped her abruptly. "No lass should be alone here a night like this. Come. Me and my friends and will keep ye company."

Although a man's touch was something she had been dreaming of lately that was definitely not what she had in mind. The man reeked, it must have been a loooong time from the last time he or his clothes were cleaned, and his friends weren't in a better condition.

"Nay, thank you." Christine tried to free her arm from his grasp but it was futile. Suppressing the urge to bare her dagger, because something like that would cause a scene and having everyone's attention focused on her wasn't something she wanted at that moment, she straightened her back and said "My husband is waiting for me."

Surprisingly, her bluff worked. The guy freed her arm and backed down "Pardon me, milady. We meant no harm."

Okay, nothing serious had happened but she preferred to avoid giving him and his friends courage. Consequently, she nodded swiftly at him and continued her way. Suddenly her nose caught a waft of deliciously smelling air, her stomach growled so she decided to let her nose guide her in the crowd. As soon as she reached the source of the delicious smell she froze, she immediately recognised the castle's cooks... those would certainly recognise her.

She looked around until her gaze fell on a little boy who looked very hungry and Christine doubted that he had the money he needed to buy some of the delicious meat. So, she took some coins from her pouch and approached him.

"Lad, would you please do me a favour? I'll pay you well."

The boy's eyes sparkled when he saw the golden coins. They were enough to buy food for at least ten people. "Aye, milady."

After she gave him the coins she told him "The only thing I want is a llittle bit of the spit roasted pig. You can keep the rest of the money and do whatever you want." She smiled and resisted the urge to lift her hand and push his gaping mouth closed "I'll be waiting for you here."

Without a single word the little boy run to fulfil her order. Christine's stomach gargled impatiently.

A little while later she saw the young lad running towards her with her order in his arms. But suddenly he stopped. He stood frozen at his spot with his eyes wide as saucers. Christine saw his lips moving but she couldn't make out the words in so much noise. She took a step towards him and then she heard someone shouting behind her "THAT'S HER!"

Before she had the time to react a hand covered her mouth stifling her scream, while another one wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to the shadows.

Erik Dacre observed with wide eyes the four men snatching Christine de Volk almost from his grasp.

Two days now he ambushed with his men in the festival, waiting for the right moment to abduct the Comte's sister. And now, someone was stealing his prey. He swallowed a scream of indignation to avoid the unwanted attention and for the same reason he didn't attack the men who had the audacity to ruin his plans.

"Milord?" Sir Dudley's voice echoed his surprise. "Should I order the men to run after those bastards?"

_Bastards? _Erik almost burst into laughter. If those men were ragamuffin louts then what was he? After all hadn't he come to the Volk's castle with the same goal?

Okay, maybe not with the _exact_ same goal. His men would abduct Volk's sister and would bring her to Dacre's castle blindfolded. Then he, Comte Erik Dacre, would save with bravery the damsel in distress, he would comfort and secure her in order to bring her back to her brother safe and sound; gaining this way the Comte's eternal gratitude.

He wanted to attack those four men but unfortunately they were in a hostile area and they didn't want to draw people's attention. And first off because he would have to explain what he was doing at the Volk's festival.

"Nay, don't do anything." He replied at his general "We'll follow them closely. Don't do anything before I tell you unless the lady's safety is in danger. Our plan can still succeed."

* * *

**A/N: Yeehaaaaaa and the action starts already ;) and there's still a lot to come, I promise! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think:)! **

**Until the next time, folks :D!**


	2. Christine is gone

**A/N: **Hello guys :D!  
Here is chapter two, I know it's way too short and there's not Erik or Christine in it but it's important. Don't worry though, chapter three will be up very soon (in two or three days the latest) and it'll make it up to you ;).

Anyways, before we move to the chapter I would like to thank everyone who reviewed (**Erik4ever**, **phanatic**, **Katie**, **Melstrife** and **Guest** my anonymous reviewers :D), just like everyone who fav'ed and subscribed. Thank you very much, your support means a lot to me :).

Also, a big thank you to **s.e tudor** and **The Ashes Fan** for their tips!

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, all rights belong to their respective owners blah blah blah...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Antoinette de Volk ran a comb through her hair as she absently observed the dust motes dancing with the early-sunlight that flooded her and Gustave's chamber.

Since it was still early, everything in the castle was still quite, maybe quieter than it had been in days. A blessing surely!  
The festival and the jousting games was an event eagerly awaited by everyone, however, it was more tiring for the hosts than anyone could imagine. Thankfully, it only lasted ten days.

Suddenly, the chamber's door slammed against the wall breaking the silence she'd been enjoying. Only one person could make that door swing on its hinges. She turned but her sweet smile faded as soon as she caught the look on her husband's face.

The dark scowl on the Comte's face made her blood freeze. She hadn't seen his jaw so tight, or the vein pulsing on his temple in a very long time.

"Christine is gone."

Antoinette stood up so fast that she made herself dizzy. "_Gone_? What do you mean gone?" She walked quickly toward her husband.

"GONE! She didn't sleep in her bed last night. She is not in the castle or in the gardens, or in the village."

"Oh no, Gustave." She placed her hand against his chest.

He pulled her into his embrace and buried his face in her hair as she rested her cheek against him.

But they had to act so he released her as soon as he felt himself relax slightly. The new look on his face made Antoinette smile softly. This was her husband... the devil Comte.

"Gustave, my love, don't you think it would be better to search for her again, before going to a war against an unknown opponent?"

"Of course I will keep looking for her."

She stroked his fist. "I hope without destroying every building in the village."

He relaxed his tight fist then and caught his wife's fingers but the expression on his face did not change. "She cannot be far... she was just here yesterday, wasn't she?"

With so many foreigners at the keep Antoinette knew that he'd been distracted from his family. His focus was on the men taking part in the jousting games.

"Yes, indeed she was. " then she paused and thought.

_When did I last see Christine?_ The girl didn't attend the evening meal... nor had she appeared at the family room afterwards.

"What?" Gustave looked down at her, his scowl quickly turning into a frown of worry. "When did you last see her?"

Antoinette thought over and over again last day's events. "Yesterday morning, but I saw her maid before retiring last night."

His eyes widened. "Her maid was alone?"

"Yes, she was helping out in the fields all day yesterday. I assumed Christine would remain close by."

Gustave groaned. "And how was Christine when you actually saw her? Was she angry?"

She rolled her eyes. "She was her usual self... moody...distracted...frustrated." her gaze met her husband's again "Oh god! Do you think she would run away?"

The Comte paused before answering. Finally, he shook his head. "Nay. She may be stubborn and mulish, and may on occasion slip away from her maid, but no... she would not run away. Not ever!"

"That can only mean..." Antoinette held her breath "...that somebody took her."

"Aye. That's exactly what I fear."

"Then we must receive a ransom note soon?"

"A ransom note will better arrive quickly, If those who took her wish to live."

"Have you talked to the rest?"

Gustave shook his head. "No, I wanted to speak to you first."

"Perhaps you'd better tell them now." His wife exhaled.

"I will go find Raoul and Adam while you find their wives."

"Aye. Shall we meet in the family room?"

The Comte only nodded and rushed out of the room.

Antoinette prayed that those who'd taken Christine knew who she was. That would keep them from dishonouring the youngest sister of the Wolves.

And while she worried and prayed for Christine, she knew that Gustave, his brother and his cousin would do everything in their power to find her.

...

* * *

**A/N: Boring but important, but I'll be back soon ;)! In next chapter Erik and Christine meet *waggles eyebrows*!**

**Until the next time, folks :D!**


	3. A game of dice

**A/N: **Hello guys :D! Chapter Three and Christine and Erik's meeting is here ;). In this story, in addition to my other stories, Christine is a tiger or... well... a wolf xD, and she's not afraid to bare her claws and moreover use them. But you'll see for yourself what I mean *waggles eyebrows*...

I would like to thank everyone who fav'ed and subscribed and a lot more those who reviewed. In last chapter I got surprisingly many anonymous reviews, I would certainly prefer to answer to your personally guys but it's ok, I can reply to your reviews here too. I would like to ask you a favour though, please use different names :)! So, in case you review again I will know who you are ;).

**For my anonymous reviewers:**

**Katie:** haha yeah, I think so too, that's why I put them together ;). I don't think there will be more fluffiness with those two, more than necessary at least. Thanks so much for reviewing :)!

**anon:** I hope this was fast enough for you ;)! Thanks for your review!

**Million: ***hides under the desk* okay okay I promise I'll try to make it good just hide that stiletto of yours haha. Your review made me laugh, thank you so much :D!

**Guest **(1)**: **The E/C fluff will start reeeeally soon, don't worry ;). Thanks for reviewing :)

**Hello:** I'm so glad you enjoyed it that much; I'll definitely try my best to not let any of you down with the rest of the story! Thank you so much for reviewing :)!

**Guest **(2)**: **I'm really happy you think so :)! Thanks for your review!

**phanatic:** Thanks so much, I feel very flattered :)!

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything etc...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It took nearly four days before Erik's luck changed.  
From the start, everything was against him. First off, the men who'd kidnapped Volk's sister joined up with a caravan and secondly, the direction they were heading was totally different from where his castle, or what was left of his castle, was located.

Erik had sent two of his men ahead to get as much information as they could. After all, the abduction of the Volk's sister was something that would set the gossip afire.

Then, in literally one moment, the Lord decided to be kind; something that didn't happen often lately. Erik wiped the smile from his face before he turned to the group of men...

The men faced him curiously because of his mask but the way he was dressed held everyone from making a comment. Because, after all, who would dare to question a man of higher society?

Erik, for the first time in months, felt that luck was on his side. He could feel it pulse through his veins like warm honey, and could taste its sweetness.

The men who were gathered in a circle; were playing dice and the prize could be his... a prize that would give him the opportunity to extract revenge from the Comte Gustave de Volk.

The Wolf thought he could destroy Dacre Keep without suffering the consequences. The coward and his men had attacked while Erik was away. He had returned to find his castle in ruins, his crops destroyed, several peasants dead and his men gone.

But war _is_ war, and while Volk may have been the winner that particular day, he would soon taste defeat. In the end, Dacre would be victorious.

"Your turn, milord."

He shook the dices, his concentration was obvious in the visible half of his face, and then, finally he released them.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before the dices came to a stop. Right away the shouts of men filled the night sky, some were swearing their bad luck and others were congratulating Erik for his victory.

He rose, in silence and looked around for his prize.

The man in charge of the game waved towards one of the tents. "Your prize awaits you in there, milord."

As he walked towards the tent he paused right outside for a moment, savouring his victory and the taste of revenge, and then...he swiftly stepped inside.

A small lamp lit the inside of the tent; its light was enough to illuminate every corner of the tent, even the far corner where his prize was sitting.

Even unkempt and dirt-streaked, the Volk's sister made him wish they met under different circumstances.

She was dark-haired, like everyone in her family, she was taller than most women, but then he thought of her brothers' height and assumed that she probably looked _mignonne _next to them.

The sudden desire to caress those long limbs bare even with his eyes only made his heart thunder in his chest.

In an effort to calm his racing pulse, Erik lifted his gaze to her face...

Unfortunately though her brilliant, chocolate eyes; did nothing to ease his growing discomfort. _Lord_, _what is wrong with me? Not only am I sworn to another, but also this woman is my enemy's sister._

He knew that it wasn't her fault. His revenge was not directed to her, but she had to be the pawn in a game not of her choosing.

He approached her slowly, trying to avoid alerting her.

Christine kept her attention on this new, masked man as she took a long, steady breath... If this man moving towards her thought to attack her and come away unscathed, he was in for quite a surprise.

She tightened her grasp on a knife she kept hidden in the folds of her dress. The small blade most likely wouldn't kill him, but it would certainly give her enough time to escape.

Her kidnappers had been careful so far, they had disarmed her the first day. But this morning, a small knife was left behind after the man who brought her breakfast left her tent.

The new man took another step closer. Christine extended her left hand out as if to warn him. "Stop! Don't come any closer."

His visible eyebrow rose. But he did as she said and stopped and stared at her a moment before saying, "Do not fear Christine de Volk, I only want to make certain nobody harmed you before I return you to your brother."

Such concern from a total stranger surprised her. His deep voice floated across her ears as smooth and steady as a calm summer breeze. But she didn't let her guard down. She tightened her suddenly lax grip on the knife. "I do not recall meeting you before, who are you?" she asked as she kept staring at her _rescuer, _if that's what he truly was. The fear she had experienced the last few days returned full force.

He said that he posed no threat... Could she believe him though? Although he didn't appear as ruthless as the men that had abducted her, he was still a stranger.

With a brief bow and a dazzling smile he introduced himself. "Erik of Dacre at your service, my lady."

His name made something in the back of her mind twitch. Thankfully, that 'twitch' prevented his smile from taking her breath away.

"_Dacre_… I think I know that name."

A dark frown replaced his smile. Instead of explaining why she might have heard his name before, he stepped close to her. "We must leave, quickly!"

Something was really wrong. She tensed her muscles in preparation to defend herself if needed. Christine had no reason to trust him any more than those who captured her in the first place.

She nodded down at her dirty dress. "I, too, want to leave this place... for obvious reasons. But, pray tell, why the haste, my lord?"

"I would hate to lose my winnings so soon." Erik glanced at the tent's entrance flap before adding, "Unless of course you would prefer their company to mine."

Christine did her best not to gape. "Winnings? What winnings?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I see no gold or other riches in here."

Without a trace of humour on his face, Dacre cleared her confusion. "You were the prize."

She couldn't have heard him correctly. "_I_ am the prize? You _won_ me?"

"Aye. In a game of dice."

"A game of dice?" She didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Obviously hoping to catch her off guard, Erik moved half step closer. Christine shook her head. "No! Stay exactly where you were." He only shrugged before moving back.

"So, instead of asking for ransom, these imbeciles thought it would be fun to offer me up in some game of luck?"

"I believe they just wanted someone less important than Comte Volk's sister and after they realised who you truly are they feared demanding money from your brother."

She chewed on her lower lip. _And who was the biggest imbecile here_? "I was the one who told them about that."

Erik laughed "Perhaps not your wisest move."

"I'm not sure about that. I am quite certain that walking around the village, at night, without an escort could be considered my most unwise move."

His soft whistle surprised her. She thought for certain he would laugh, belittle, or lecture her.

Instead, he asked, "Have your brothers lost their senses?"

"They are not the ones to blame. I took advantage of the overcrowded castle to slip away unnoticed."

He laughed again. "You do not react well when your family tries to control you, do you?"

His question wounded her pride. She lifted her chin. "I am not a child to be controlled by my family."

Erik met her stare for a moment before letting it travel down the length of her body. His eyes shined and a soft half smile played at his lips as he drew his gaze ever so slowly back up to hers. "No, Christine de Volk, you are no child."

The growing hunger in his eyes made her heart stutter madly in her chest.

Silence fell heavily inside the tent. The walls seemed to inch closer, suffocating her. She licked her suddenly dry lips. Dacre's sharp intake of breath startled her.

To her amazement and dismay her body reacted to that, not with fear though... but with anticipation. It was obvious, to her body at least, that this man, this stranger could fulfil the longing that tortured her for so many months.

When she'd gone looking for excitement to relieve her frustration, this is exactly what she had been asking for, not in this manner of course...

Not as a prisoner needing rescue... And most definitely not as a prize offered in a game of luck...

She wanted to step back, to move away from the desire wafting from him, asking her to surrender to her own hunger. She needed to run before she did something extremely unwise, more unwise than everything she had already done in her life, like jump right into his arms.

Voices from outside the tent distracted her. Erik launched at her and she instinctively threw her weight forward, and extended her hand holding the knife, with the blade extended.

Erik saw the knife and turned his body just enough to catch the blade on his side and not on his stomach.

After removing the knife from her grasp, he pulled her against his chest with one hand and threaded the fingers of his other hand through the curls at the back of her head and ordered almost against her lips, "Fight me, you little foolish girl."

When she did nothing apart from staring at him in shock, he slid his hand down her back, cupped the soft roundness of her bottom and brought her roughly against his groin. "If you wish to leave this place alive, fight me, Christine."

Once she started struggling in his arms, Erik turned them both around so he could face the person who would enter the tent. Just before lifting his mouth from hers, he whispered roughly, "Scream!"

He glared over her shoulder at the man standing before the tent's entrance. "Did you need something?" He hoped the look on his face looked like an angry snarl and not like a grimace of pain.

"Let me go," Christine shouted right one time. "Release me this instant."

The man laughed. "Nay, my lord. I only wanted to make sure you were enjoying your prize."

Christine gasped and started moving more violently against Erik.

Erik laughed harshly. "I was, until you interrupted me."

The man tipped his head and before leaving said, "Forgive me, my lord. I'll leave you to your toy."

"_Toy_?" Christine's voice rose an octave. "Gustave will cut you to pieces! All of you!"

Once Erik was certain the man was gone for good, he released Christine.

"You pig!" She struck him against his unmasked cheek.

He ignored his stinging face and grabbed her wrist. "Try something that stupid again and you will regret it."

"Me?" She felt her anger reach the boiling point. She bent over and picked up the small knife, then pointed it at him. "If you touch me again, I will kill you."

When he started thinking of all the difficulties that could happen with this plan, he never expected her to be a problem. Alas...

She was exactly like her brothers, impetuous and bold. Christine de Volk seemed like she could end up being his biggest difficulty, unless he gained the upper hand in some way.

Erik grasped her wrist and shook it until she dropped the knife. The small but lethal weapon thudded onto the dirt floor of the tent. He tried to intimidate her with a glare and suddenly wished she were a bit shorter. He gritted his teeth against the pain at his side and said, "The next time you seek to kill me, you'd better complete the task."

"Or you'll do what?"

By god, what would he do? He furrowed his brows as he tugged her closer. "I could kiss you into submission." He paused giving her the time to swallow his threat "On the other hand... perhaps it would be safer for both of us if I were to simply tie you on a rod like a gutted stag."

"You would not dare." She tried backing away.

A sleeve of her gown hung in shreds. While securing her wrists with one hand, he tore a strip of fabric free with his other hand and wrapped it around them and smiled. "I would dare much more, but this will suffice...for now."

Christine stared at her wrists as if trying to comprehend what had just happened. She twisted her hands to no avail. Then she tried plucking at the bindings with her teeth without succeeding again.

Finally, she hung her head and held out her arms. "Please, my lord, I will stop bothering and tormenting you, if you only free my hands."

He wanted to believe her, but something inside him told him that she was simply lying to get what she wanted. The sound of booted feet walking by the tent quickly made him choose. He took his dagger out of its sheath and slid the shiny blade through the cloth. "I cannot help but wonder what this stupidity will cost me."

As soon as she was free, Christine tried shoving him away. It was comforting to know his instinct was still functioning well. She pushed at him again, putting pressure on his wounded ribs this time. He gasped at the sharp jab of pain.

She stepped back and stared at him for a heartbeat before crying, "Oh, my lord, you are bleeding!"

"Oh really!? God! I can hardly imagine why." Sarcasm was not his usual way of dealing with situations like that, but there was nothing usual about this situation anyway.

"That's where I stabbed you!"

He swallowed his biting answer and waved with his head towards a pitcher on the tent's floor. "What's in there?"

Christine retrieved the pitcher. "This is the most bitter wine ever existed, but it will do." As she walked back to him she picked up the small dagger again from the floor. At his loud sigh, she quickly assured him, "I need it in order to cut bindings from my gown." Once she returned right to his side, she pushed his cloak from his shoulders.

"Undress."

"Such an inviting offer, my lady." Erik took the knife and pitcher from her hands. "After you."

...

* * *

**A/N: Haaaaa... Erik you're a bad boy ;)...**

**Until the next time, folks ;D!**


	4. Escape

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I won't say much this time as it's nearly half past four in the morning here and I'm ready to fall asleep on my laptop xD.

I would like to welcome my new followers, I hope all of you enjoy this story :D!  
And as always a great thank you to those who fav'ed, subscribed and reviewed.

**For my anonymous reviewers:**

**phanatic:** oooh you really have no idea ;) *waggles eyebrows*! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Katie: **I can't believe I wrote that either lol. But you'll see Christine's reaction in this chapter ;) hope you enjoy :D! Thanks for your review!

**Guest:** yes, I do know that Christine is originally very naive and innocent but, I always liked stories where Christine grows a backbone so I decided to give her one and not just flashes of it like in my other two stories ;). In this story Christine is clearly more feisty and exuberant but at the same time she won't lack naivety and innocence :) (you'll see what I mean more clearly in the future). Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Hello: **I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter and I really hope you enjoy this chapter just like the rest of the story as well :). That's really very kind of you to say, it's true that I prefer signed-in reviews because I can reply right away but at the same time I know that anonymous reviewers are reviewers too, so that shouldn't make a difference. Besides, I know I get annoyed when I do not get replies to my reviews lol. Thanks a lot for your review!

**Erik4ever: **I'm happy to hear that :D! Thank you very much for your review!

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to their respective owners blah blah blah...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Christine nearly choked at his comment. "Excuse me?" Her rescuer was beginning to prove to be more dangerous than her captors.

Dacre shook his head. "I apologize. I understand that my joke was uninvited." He studied the tent's entrance. "As much as I truly appreciate your offer to bind the wound _you_ made, we have not the time."

Her own glance towards the entryway ensured her that no one was there. "It appears that there's no danger lurking." She cut off a strip of her gown and held it out to him. "This will not take long."

He grasped her wrist and pulled her towards the back of the tent. "They are pacing at the front. Now that you have told them your brother will see them dead, they cannot risk letting you return to your family."

He used his own dagger to slit one of the tent's walls and then pushed her towards it "If you wish to stay alive; run to the forest and do not look back. I'll be right behind you."

She hesitated, not certain whether to trust him or not.

The sound of footsteps near the entry made her decide fast. Christine crossed her only barrier to freedom and began running blindly to the forest.

"Here, this way." Erik ran past her, leading them to a waiting horse.

He pushed her onto the saddle like she was as light as a feather and guided her hands to the beast's mane. "Hang on." Without wasting a single moment, he took the reins and led them deeper into the woods.

Christine gripped at the horse's mane with all her might. Now that she was not quite as worried about her safety, she could feel the exhaustion of the past days run through her body. The parts of her body that did not ache, burned. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten, drunk water or even slept for more than a few moments.

When he slowed down and looked around assessingly, Christine licked her dry lips. "Could I have a drink?"

He looked up at her. "We will reach a stream shortly."

She stared into the ice-blue-green depths. He didn't just look at her, he seemed like he could see into her very heart and soul.

"I… um… very well. I can wait." Never in her life had she felt so embarrassed and clumsy around a man. She wished for the earth to somehow open and swallow her.

"Are you all right?" the concern was clear in his voice.

Good Lord! The man would soon think that she was stupid or something. Not that she would blame him after her senseless response, but a little worry might be just what he deserved for the way he man-handled her in the tent.

If she answered him, he would hear the amusement in her voice, so she only nodded. When he turned and adjusted the reins in his hands, Christine did her best to swallow the laughter bubbling in her throat, but some of it escaped.

He looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. "You are amused?"

"A little." Christine shrugged.

He let a curse behind his teeth, but Christine had heard him clearly

"I am not foolish."

"That's what you think."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I find it interesting that someone in your position would consider this amusing." He said without halting.

"You said you were no threat to me."

"And you believed a complete stranger? Do you not find that a little bit foolish?"

She found it more than a little bit foolish, and before he had the opportunity to realize what she was about to do, she let the horse's mane free, and then threw herself sideways from the saddle.

Christine hit the ground with a thud, her heart racing as she tried to prevent her feet from bending but alas, she blindly she ran into a solid wall of masculine flesh and muscle encased in chain mail.

Before she could back away, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her close. "I expected you to try to escape, but I thought that you would at least wait until we are gone from this area."

Christine said nothing.

He slid his knife from its sheath and held it between them.

Her stomach flipped... Her head spun wildly...

She shouldn't have trusted him. She would die here in the middle of nowhere and her family would never know. She immediately started kicking at him while trying to pull free from his tight grasp.

"STOP IT!" He jerked hard, slamming her body against his. "Stop this stupidity!"

Before she had the time to start shouting at him, he pulled her wrist up, put the handle of the knife into her palm and forced her fingers to close around it. He stepped back then and pointed towards the forest. "You are free to go, but keep in mind that the men who took you are right behind us."

Christine froze.

"You need to make a choice right now. Either get moving into the forest, or get back on the horse."

The distant sound of men's voices ended her mental debate. She bid freedom farewell, for now, and turned back to the horse. Without saying anything, he helped her onto the saddle, grabbed the reins and started running again, leading the horse behind him.

"You cannot keep up like that. I can ride pillion behind you."

"Thank you but no. My camp isn't very far from here."

"Perhaps, but would it not be faster if-" Shouts from the men chasing them cut her in the middle of the sentence.

Christine turned in the saddle and saw four men running towards them. All of them were from the group who had kidnapped her. And all of them held their swords before them...

Erik pulled his sword free from its sheath "Go! My men's camp is straight down this path."

"I cannot leave you here alone."

His eyebrows rose at her statement, but he only gave her the reins and smacked the horse's rump. The animal started running; nearly throwing her from the saddle.

The effort to control the beast nearly drained her of what life she had left, but she quickly dragged the horse's head around, slowed its pace, and headed back to where Dacre fought the other men.

She had to give him credit, he fought well. He had already sent one man to meet his creator by the time she returned to the clearing. With a sudden burst of renewed energy, Christine slid from the saddle and led the horse into the forest where she wrapped the reins around a small tree trunk. She then hid her way behind the trees until she retrieved the dead man's weapon. Before anyone saw her, she raced back to the horse and mounted it.

She had never killed a man. But there was a first time for everything and that time seemed to be now.

Two of the men attacked Erik. The third had spotted her and ran towards her. Christine sent a quick, silent prayer for strength and kicked the horse to make it start moving.

Her enemy did not appear to be afraid of her; actually quite the opposite, he appeared to be laughing at her.

She tested the balance of the sword in her hand, it was poorly made as she expected, but that didn't stop her, she held the blade low, parallel to the ground, catching the man off guard as he left his chest unprotected, making it the perfect target... a target she would not miss... a target she did not miss.

The expression of complete surprise on his face just before he fell would have amused her if the circumstances were different and had she not been overwhelmed with the sudden urge to vomit. Christine had to be strong though, so she blinked away the blur in her vision and urged the horse towards Erik.

With her 'borrowed' sword still in the chest of the man she killed moments before, the only thing she could think to do was to run one of the men over with the horse.

She chose the one farthest from the forest; she leaned over the horse and urged it to run towards the man.

Her tactic gave Erik the chance to kill the man still standing. He then spun around hastily, and pushed the last man to the ground and pressed the tip of his sword at the base of the man's neck.

When Christine reached them Dacre stepped back and ordered, "Get up!" After the man rose, he knocked the sword from his hand. "Tell your master this game is over. Leave Christine de Volk alone." He placed the sharp edge of his sword across the man's throat adding, "You won't be that lucky the next time."

When the sword was lowered, the man started running. But it wasn't that man who captured Christine's attention. It was the one who had remained... Erik Dacre.

A sheen of sweat coated his face, making his mask look like it was going to slip off at any moment. His hair, damp from his exertion, was curled about his neck. His eyes glimmered with rage.

Warmth flowed through her veins. Her heart skipped a beat before it settled into an uneven rhythm. It didn't make sense, but she had learned long ago that logic sometimes got in the way. She swallowed a gasp and bit back a smile.

His clothing, chain mail and weapons were of excellent quality, so apparently he was wealthy enough. She had just seen him in battle and knew without a doubt that he was strong and brave. Also, his speech was refined, so he would be considered intelligent.

There were many unanswered questions about Dacre and she wasn't at all certain she could completely trust him. But she could not deny the simple truth her entire being screamed... _this was the man._

Gustave would not be able to find anything wrong with him.

The biggest obstacle though would be Erik himself. How was she to convince him that a match between them would be ideal? He seemed honourable, a man of his word… another smile twitched her lips.

Had he not himself threatened to kiss her into submission? What would it take to make it come true?

He turned to look down the path and flinched. Worried about the wound she'd given him earlier, Christine touched his arm. "Have you suffered further injuries?"

Erik couldn't help himself and laughed in disbelief. The woman had disobeyed a direct order, and yet she stood there asking about _his_ welfare? She should be concerned with her own.

"You were told to go join my men."

"I know, but you were outnumbered."

"Those men were inexperienced. I was in little danger."

"How can you know that? I only thought to help."

Oh it was really very comforting to know that this woman, barely more than a girl, thought he needed her help in a fight. "While your brothers may require your help, _I_ do not."

She laughed then at his comment, a sound that set him more on edge than he already was "My brothers do not require anyone's help."

Her laughing statement made a bile rise on his throat. _And to think, I once felt a moment's guilt for using her as a pawn in my revenge._

He had earned his title and lands with his bravery on the battlefield. He'd not become one of Sophia's trusted men by anything more than the use of his sword. As much as he wanted to throw that fact in this woman's face, he bit his tongue, adding the taste of his own blood to the bile.

By giving away that piece of information he would only give away his plans. That was something he was not yet ready to do.

"Get on the horse." He abruptly said.

"You are angry."

"You really excel in stating the obvious" he spat "I would be concerned for any man who would not be angry."

"I fail to understand. Why?"

Erik felt that last thread holding his rage intact snap. He turned to face her.

"_Why_? You're asking me WHY!?" To keep his hands from doing something he'd only regret, he tightened his grip on his sword until he thought his knuckles would break. "I do not require any more assistance from you than any of your brothers would. I have not lived this long by not knowing how to defend myself."

"But-"

"Silence!" He lifted his free hand.

Her shocked expression led him to realize that his fingers were curled into a fist. After unclenching his fingers, he said, "Do not say a word. I am a man, I know and understand my duties, and I perform them quite well. You, on the other hand, are a woman and it is obvious you do not know your duties. So, let me explain exactly what I wish you to do."

She crossed her arms against her chest. "Oh, please, do! I'm all ears."

He ignored the sarcasm in her tone. "You will do as you are ordered, without question. When danger is close you will run to a safe place and stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"You will, of course, let me know when to eat, drink, sleep and relieve myself?"

It wasn't her question that added to his anger, it was her sickly oversweet tone and the bright fake smile she had on her face.

Erik reached over and grabbed the reins of the horse. Before he was able to stop himself, he picked Christine up and nearly threw her onto the saddle.

"We will be at my camp soon. Once there, you will keep your mouth shut."

"If I choose not to?"

What did she want him to do? Did her brothers truly permit her this much free will? Did they never control her mouth or manners?

It was no wonder that Christine de Volk was still unwed. What man in his right mind would wish for a wife so stubborn?

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, silently praying for the strength to deal with this woman.

As if through a thick fog he again heard her laughter. For some odd reason it brushed soft and warm against his ear.

"You did not answer me, Dacre. What will you do if I refuse to follow your orders?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Christine was leaning closer to him, smiling as if she had not a single worry in the world. Perhaps it was time the woman learned that her brothers could not always protect her.

Before she could stop him, he pulled her off the horse and into his arms. Erik fought to ignore the sudden heat rushing through his veins. He pretended he didn't hear the loud, rapid thudding of his heart in his ears.

With what he _hoped_ was his most commanding look, he glared down at her. The sparkle in her eyes and the half smile flitting at the corners of her parted lips was his first clue that he'd made a grave error.

Christine reached up, ran her fingers through his hair and gently drew his head closer. "That took you long enough, my lord." She brushed her lips against his, capturing the fullness of his bottom lip for only a moment before pulling back to ask, "What else do I need to do in order to make you kiss me into submission?"

He closed his eyes and groaned. His enemy's sister was trying to seduce him.

And god help him, he was ready to give in.

...

* * *

**A/N: *whispers in a persuasive voice* give in Erik... giiiiiive iiiiin ;)! But will he ;)?**

**Until the next time, folks ;D!**


	5. Arriving at the camp

**A/N: **Hello guys! Chapter 5 is here and Christine just can't stop causing problems xD, but you'll see what I mean for yourselves :)!

As always I'd like to thank all of you who fav'ed, followed etc the story or me and a lot more those who took a few moments to review :)!

**For my anonymous reviewers:**

**Katie: **I'm so glad you think so :D! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**Erik4ever: **Aaaw thank you so so much for your kind words, I really feel so very flattered, I only hope the rest of the story does not disappoint your expectations :)... Thank you very much for your review!

**Guest **(1)**: **Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it :)!

**Guest **(2)**: **Don't worry; he will give in... eventually ;), now it's too soon but that doesn't mean that he isn't tempted. Thanks for reviewing!

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Christine looked away from his eyes; regretting immediately her last statement. His groan and blank expression surely spoke of his horror at her actions. However, when she tried to pull free from his embrace, he only tightened his hold.

"Pardon my boldness, my lord. Please, let me go." She humbly asked.

Dacre dipped his head, brushing his lips across her cheek. "Let you go? I thought you wanted me to kiss you into submission?"

The husky tone of his voice made Christine double her efforts to free herself "Yes... ehm...I mean no." At this moment she wanted to run. "Please, let me go, I spoke without thinking. I did not mean to sound so wanton."

His response was a low, soft laugh, and before she had the time to react he cupped her face.

He did nothing more than stare deeply into her eyes. A soul-searching look that kept her rooted to the ground. The hand on her face burned her flesh making her want to lean into its warmth.

But before she gave in, Christine pushed hard on his chest. "For the love of god, please, let me go."

He held her a moment longer, an odd smile curved the corners of his mouth. To her relief he relaxed his hold. "There's no reason to fear me."

"Fear you? I fear myself more." She admitted without second thought.

Erik stepped finally away and glanced at the dead men on the ground. "With a good reason." He'd spoken more to himself than to her, so she remained silent. The last thing she wished to do was repeat the argument that had led her to act so foolishly in the first place.

"Let us go." He grabbed the horse's reins and helped her mount it. "My camp is close."

...

* * *

Erik's men were indeed camped a short distance down the path they were following. However, Christine wouldn't quite call it a camp; it was nothing more than a clearing with a dozen men gathered around a fire, and their horses tied to nearby trees.

Then she saw it... a small tent that leaned toward the trees at the right side of the clearing and... did she hear correctly? Yes, there must be a stream very close!

She slid off the saddle and could not decide what she wanted to do first, go to rest in the tent, relieve her thirst with water from the stream, or fill her belly with the meat, whatever it was, roasting over the fire.

The largest of the men, rose from his seat by the fire and approached them. Christine instinctively stepped behind Erik.

The large man was positively the wildest-looking man she had ever seen, a deep scar at one side of his face twisted his skin giving him a permanent sneer, while the white and gray streaks in his long brown hair made him look like an animal.

"Alfred!" Erik quickly stepped forward and grasped the man's forearms in greeting. "When did you arrive?"

"While you were out... playing games." He winked at Christine something that made her relax a bit. "And I see you won."

"Hmmm... I'm not entirely sure about it." Dacre mumbled before introducing the girl. "Christine de Volk, this man here is Alfred Montague."

_Alfred Montague? As in Alfred Montague The Beast_? He certainly looked like one. She looked from Montague to Dacre not sure what to think, or what to say. As far as she knew, Montague was her family's enemy. So, what did that make Erik?

Alfred bowed slightly before fixing his gaze on her "The de Volk men are well-known to me. They are quite... interesting."

Christine only blinked, obviously too tired to make a sarcastic comment so she simply agreed, "Yes. That they are." She then touched Erik's arm. "Will we stay here for the night?"

"Aye. The tent is for your use, and there is a stream a short distance down that way." He motioned with his hand the right direction and then continued "Sir Dudley and Alcott will guard you."

The two men as soon as they heard their names from their lord's mouth came rushing to him.

Christine hesitated. While Dacre's men did not look like they would harm her, they were total strangers. All of those men were strangers, and she wasn't at all certain whether they were friends or foes. The pounding of her heart made breathing difficult. She immediately glanced at the horses, but none of them was saddled.

"Don't even think about it, my lady." Erik stared hard at her.

How did he know what was on her mind? After closing her eyes and taking a long, deep breath, she looked up at him. "I wasn't thinking anything. I just…"

When her words trailed off he smirked "You tried to see if there was an easy way of escaping."

"I am your prisoner then?"

"You are my prize and you are in my care until I reunite you with your family, I will see to your safety whether you like the idea or not."

"I can take care of myself."

"Without gold or weapons at hand, how safe will you be?" He stepped closer, tipping his head and lowering his voice. "Your clothing is torn. What do you think someone would see when they look at you?" His eyebrows shot up in question. "A de Volk lady?"

Even though she didn't like it at all she realised the truth of his words. "I'm forced to remain under your protection then? That sounds like I am your prisoner, to me."

"You choose to look at it that way because you are tired. A warm meal and a good night's sleep will help you see things differently."

Did he seriously think she was stupid? He had called her his prize several times, he ordered men to _guard_ her; not to _protect_ her, but as angry as she was becoming, she knew she should keep her opinions to herself. So, instead of arguing, she nodded. "Perhaps you're right."

He stepped away. "My men will take you to the stream, and then bring you back to the tent."

Christine crossed her arms against her chest and nodded.

Dacre sighed. "I need to speak to Alfred. When I am finished, I will bring you something to eat."

He watched her walk with his men to the stream's path and wondered momentarily if he had made a mistake in not warning his men to be careful. But she was unarmed and she looked very tired. If she attempted to escape, he doubted she'd succeed.

...

* * *

Christine walked slowly down the path to the stream. The guard in front of her was young, close to her in age she would say, and his unsteady footsteps showed that he was rather fond of drinking.

The older man behind her was silent, but something about him spoke of danger. It could have been the deadly glare in his eyes when he waved to her and the younger man to start walking... or maybe it was the way he held his sword for no obvious reason, unless he considered her dangerous of course.

Once they reached the stream, they gave her a few moments of privacy before the younger one called out, "My lady, we need return to the camp."

She didn't wish to return to the camp. But Christine realised she didn't have another option, not a reasonable option at least. She stared down at the stream. Even if she could get away from her guards where would she go? Soon it would be dark and Dacre was correct, she stomped her foot stubbornly on the ground, she did not have the appearance of a lady.

She raised a hand to her hair, her braids had come undone days ago and she'd given up trying to untangle the knots. In the end she had simply torn a strip from the skirt of her gown and tied the ebony mess at the back of her head. Her gown was filthy and torn; each step she took exposed her legs up to her thighs. Its sleeves weren't any better; they hung like tattered ribbons.

If she somehow escaped, the first man she'd come across would think she's a harlot. It would be impossible to make her way to the Volk keep without coming upon any men.

For now, she'd have to remain Dacre's _prize_. She shuddered at the thought. Although this situation was entirely her fault, every fibre of her being rebelled at being someone's prize.

The crunching of dead leaves let her know that the two men were coming to escort her back to camp. Christine knelt by the stream and splashed the icy water on her face.

"Come! It is time to return."

She didn't move. Erik and his men needed to learn she would not be ordered about by everyone. The least the guards could do was to wait until _she_ was ready to return.

Footsteps sounded closer. "Did you hear me, my lady?"

She momentarily ignored the younger man and splashed some more water on her face before answering, "Yes!"

He poked her shoulder. "Then do as I ask."

He had not _asked_ anything of her and if he so much as touched her again, he would soon regret it. "In a few moments."

"Now would be better."

Christine smiled to herself. Without moving, she lazily stirred the water with her fingertips. "Do you have a name?"

"I am called Sir Dudley."

"Sir Dudley, I will be ready soon."

A small branch snapped beneath the feet of the older man who right then approached them "What is taking so long?"

Christine shrugged. "I lost my bracelet in the water. It was given to me by my brother. I must find it."

The older man sighed heavily. "Oh, for the love of..."

"It is very special to me." She glanced between the two men and added, "I think he said it was an heirloom."

Sir Dudley knelt beside her and peered into the stream. "I see nothing."

Christine held herself from rolling her eyes. _Like he could see it had it been real, he can't even walk in a straight line. _But she swallowed and pointed to a spot beyond her reach instead. "I think it is right there... See? Over there, between those two larger rocks."

The instant Sir Dudley reached out, she pretended to lose her balance and bumped into him, which resulted in knocking him into the ice-cold water.

"Oh, forgive me! I am sorry!" Christine looked to the older guard. The scowl on his face deepened. But he moved forward to help his partner out of the water.

When he leaned forward to grasp Dudley's outstretched hand, Christine placed her foot against his arse and shoved him too into the water with all her might.

She hastily grabbed a large rock and hid it in the folds of her gown and started running towards the camp.

...

* * *

After Christine and his men left the camp, Erik took a seat on a fallen log.

Alfred joined him asking "Was it wise to send her off with only two men?"

Erik shrugged. "If she tries anything foolish it'll be two men against one tired woman."

Instead of responding, Alfred grunted. "I thought perhaps you would like to make use of my lair until you are able to rebuild your keep."

Alfred's lair, as he called it since he got the name _The Beast_, was a fortified stone keep no very far from there.

"Thank you, but we are only a couple of days away from Dacre. I would like to see how much progress has been made since I left. Then I will escort Christine to her brothers."

"I understand... So..." Alfred stretched out his legs and nudged Erik. "Tell me about your lady."

Erik wondered where to start. Christine de Volk was like no other woman he had ever met. In the short time he'd been in her company he had come to realise that she could cause him more trouble than he could ever imagine possible. And it would be trouble of the worst kind... the kind that would involve not only his heart and mind, but also his soul.

"Other than the fact she can use a blade, there isn't much to tell." Feeling Alfred's questioning stare he continued "She stabbed me, but it's nothing more than a flesh wound."

When his friend remained silent, Erik continued, his thoughts easily turning into words. "She's pretty old to be unwed, but at the same time too young, too inexperienced to know much about men outside of her family." He shrugged. "I'm sure that being married to her would prove to be an interesting task for the right man, if they could win over the men in her family. Of course, then the greater problem would be Christine herself."

His friend's frown made Erik add, "She is wilful, outspoken, daring and curious. A combination as intriguing as it is irritating."

After a moment's pause, Alfred sputtered. "Good Lord, man!" His laughter seemed to bounce off the surrounding trees and when he finally calmed down he said, "Although your explanation is enlightening, I was asking about Carlotta de Beaumont your intended wife."

Erik silently cursed his own stupidity. Even though it was far too late to save his dignity, Erik grunted, "Lady Carlotta is well."

"But obviously not as memorable as Christine de Volk."

No one would be as memorable as the Wolf sister; he didn't voice that opinion though. Instead, Erik said "Carlotta is a lady in every sense of the word."

"I am not at all certain I would want that type of lady for my wife." Alfred gave him a side look that Erik recognized as a challenge. "Wouldn't someone bold and curious be more… satisfying… than someone who always knows their place?"

"_Satisfying_? I would think that having a wife capable of overseeing the running of my keep would be quite satisfying… and comforting."

"If you had a keep to oversee." Alfred elbowed Erik and laughed "Perhaps I chose the wrong words to describe it, but you know very well that I was not referring to domestic duties."

"Aye." It wasn't as if Erik hadn't already wondered if Lady Carlotta's strict upbringing allowed her to experience passion or desire.

As far as he could tell Carlotta was well-mannered and controlled to the point of boredom. The only time he saw any passion flicker in her eyes was when they had discussed his holdings. Never once did she turn a look of desire or even simple interest toward him, actually he could swear he had caught a look of disgust in her eyes once or twice. Obviously the mask was the reason why… oh why could he not be like Alfred who wore his scars with pride? Of course Alfred's scars were made in the battlefield, he wasn't born with them. The first thing he could remember was that he had to hide his face if he wanted to be accepted.

But then there was Christine… the way Christine de Volk looked at him. Erik's pulse quickened. While he hadn't bedded countless women, he had enough experience to recognise what he saw in Christine's eyes. He had seen the interest, the curiosity and the thoughtful measuring of his worth but what surprised him the most that she nearly never looked at his mask, she looked at him.

He frowned. It would be an easy thing to use her inexperience and desire against her. It would also be less than honourable. But had Volk thought of honour when he destroyed his castle?

Alfred shook his head. "This Volk woman has obviously captured you in her web already."

"She hasn't captured me in anything!"

"Riiiight... anyway, have you signed the betrothal document yet?"

"No, but I will... soon..."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You best make a decision before permanently tying yourself to Beaumont."

"The two are not related. Volk's sister is nothing more than a means for revenge, she has no influence on my betrothal to Carlotta. And even if she did, Empress Sophia would never permit me to back out of this marriage."

Alfred rose finally and looked down at him. "Enough gold would send the Empress hunting another husband for Lady Carlotta before your betrothal is forgotten."

"And what of the lady herself? Does she not deserve a-"

"What do you deserve?" Alfred interrupted him and waved towards the path leading to the stream. "What better revenge than to steal this woman's heart and loyalty away from her brother?"

"She is little more than an untried girl."

"_Girl_?" An irritating grunt followed Alfred's question. "Have you gone blind as well as daft? She is certainly no girl. Untried perhaps, but she is a full-grown woman. If she doesn't plan on becoming a nun then the day she'll leave her family for a husband will soon come. Why not be that man?"

"I…" There were countless reasons why he could not be that man. "When she discovers who I am and what I plan, she will kill me herself."

"Not if her heart is already securely tied to yours."

The more thought he gave this idea the more sense it made. The desire for revenge blinded him, but his sense of honour wouldn't back off.

"There is no need to make a decision right now." Alfred lowered his voice. "Just think about it, Erik... think about that woman sharing your life and your bed. And think about how angry it would make the man who destroyed your castle and lands."

A commotion from the forest attracted both men's attention. Erik rose, drawing his sword, instantly. Then he spotted Christine racing out of the forest before she rushed inside the tent.

Alfred laughed. "I see she's still well guarded." He walked away adding, "I'll join the others around the fire and leave you to your _prize_."

What did she do with his men? Erik stared towards the tent when Sir Dudley burst out of the forest.

"My Lord!" Dudley ran towards him, shouting. Alcott followed a little slower. Sir Dudley had a look of surprise on his face. The older man appeared more embarrassed than surprised. But both men were dripping with water.

Erik groaned. He knew what the news was going to be before either man said another word. Somehow she'd managed to throw both men into the stream. This was his fault. He should have seen to her himself. At least she had not tried to escape.

"My Lord, I-"

Erik cut Sir Dudley's explanation. "I will deal with this. Both of you go dry off by the fire."

...

* * *

**A/N: Oooh Christine you're in so so sooo much trouble now, girl ;D!**


	6. Running away

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm here with chapter 6 sooner than usual but the truth is that I just couldn't wait to upload this chapter hehe…

I'd like to thank, as always, all of you who fav'ed, followed the story or me and a lot more those who took a few moments to review :)!

**For my anonymous reviewers:**

**phanatic: **I'm really glad that you enjoyed it :)! Thanks so much!

**Hello: **Thank you very much for your review :), I'm so happy you liked the last chapter :D! Christine just won't stop trying to show to Erik who's the boss and the poor guy must learn which buttons he should push in order to make her listen to him xD. I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)!

**Katie: **hmmm Erik certainly has punishment in his mind but something will halt it, but you'll see for yourself what I mean ;). Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest:** Thank you so much :)!

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to their respective owners etc...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Christine woke with a start. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep.

When she ran into the tent earlier, she expected Erik to rush in after her demanding to know what had happened at the stream.

But she was wrong. At some point he did come as near as the tent's flap but then he walked away. After a few moments she heard more steps circling the tent but nobody entered. Obviously he ordered his men to guard her, she snorted at the thought.

After that, the last thing she remembered was stretching out, on what was supposed to be a bed, to wait for Dacre and his rage.

Now, making as little noise as possible, she put her hand under her makeshift pillow and wrapped her fingers around the rock she had brought with her from the stream. It wasn't a lethal weapon but she could startle a man with it if she hit him hard enough.

She could see nothing in the blackness of the night so she focused on her hearing. The sounds were familiar, the murmurs of the men around the fire; meaning they stopped guarding her tent, the sound of the leaves on the trees that shook from the night breeze, the stream in the distance, the sound of her own breath… and... someone else's?

She listened more carefully. The soft clinky sounds that the small metal rings of a chain mail made as they fell against each other confirmed her fear, she was not alone. Christine grasped the rock tighter.

"Perhaps I should have checked for weapons." Erik's voice calmed her "What are you reaching for under there?" he waved at her hand under the pillow.

How did he know? Everything was dark in the tent.

"Nothing." She relaxed her fingers and left the rock. "I was just stretching. This isn't exactly the most comfortable bed in the world."

"I tried to not wake you." He laughed lightly and she heard him move closer.

"I thought you would come earlier to discuss what happened to your men. Did they make it back to the camp?"

He ignored her question and said, "I would. But you wouldn't have heard me over the sounds of your stomach. You are hungry."

Yes, she was hungry... she was truly famished in fact. He could actually shout all he wanted, if only he gave her some food to eat first.

Something thudded on the ground, bringing a curse from Erik before he said "Wait a moment. Let me see if we can get some light."

When he left, Christine sat up and blindly patted her hands on the ground until she found a small bundle. She had not eaten yesterday and she had barely touched the food her captors had brought her this morning. Her fingers shook as she unwrapped something that felt awfully greasy.

However, she was so hungry that she cared little about the quality of the food he had brought her. The meat smelled divine and no matter how badly it might have been prepared, it would taste as good as anything from the Volk kitchens.

Christine took a bite and sighed. She'd been correct. The cold, hard, greasy meat was fit for a feast.

Dacre returned and tied back one of the tent flaps. "This tent is too small to build a fire inside so I just moved a torch closer to the tent, but if you like, we could sit outside around the fire."

Between bites she mumbled. "Nay. This is fine."

When he sat down beside her the light from the torch's fire flickered across his face. Ah, yes, there it was! No matter how hard he tried to hide it she could clearly see his angry expression.

Erik nodded towards the bundle. "I see you found the food I brought you."

"It is wonderful." She held some of meat out to him. "Would you care for a bite?"

"Nay." He shook his head. "I've had my men's cooking before."

"You lived, so it must not be too bad."

"True." Erik lifted a flask with wine. "I owe that to the wine. " he chuckled "It seems it stops the poison."

After Christine ate the last bite, she took the flask from his hands and brought it to her lips. "Just in case you are correct." She nearly choked on the bitter wine and quickly handed it back to him.

His fingertips grazed hers. The brief contact of flesh reminded her of her complete vulnerability in the company of strange men.

Dacre was not one of her brothers. Nor did she want him to be.

To her utter disgust, she wanted him as a woman wants a man. Perhaps even as a husband, but she needed to know more about him first; who he was, where he came from, why he treated her like a prisoner and most importantly why his name sounded familiar.

Suddenly though, for no obvious reason, she felt shy around him. Just his presence made her feel not quite uncomfortable, but on edge… more aware of things she wouldn't normally notice.

Things like the quickening of her pulse, the heaviness of her breathing, the longing in her chest, the way her cheeks heated.

Erik touched her shoulder. "Did you have your fill?"

"Aye." Her mouth went dry, but the bitter wine would only make it worse. She swallowed hard, waiting for his tirade.

"To answer your earlier question, yes, my men made it back to the camp."

She was surprised to say the least by his behaviour. She had expected him to rage or shout, to sound as cold, tough and unyielding as his expression was at that moment. Instead, he kept his deep voice low and calm, as if he spoke to a lover, the near-husky whisper caressing her, lulling her into a sense of safety she should not feel, but could not ignore.

He rubbed his knuckles across her cheek. The gentle touch drew a path of fire against her skin and she jerked away. "Don't."

"Don't what, Christine?" he sighed heavily.

"Do not try to soothe me like I am your favourite hunting dog."

"You are nothing like a hunting dog."

"No. I am nothing more than a prize you won in a game. A captive who not only saw your blood on her blade, but who also refused to obey orders and humiliated your men." Sweet Jesus, what was wrong with her? If he said the sky was blue, she was certain she would argue that it was green simply to provoke him.

The hand he slid along the back of her neck trembled slightly. "You are wrong again." He drew her closer and whispered against her ear, "You are a desirable woman who I wish to know better."

"I do not believe you." Christine's heart reached an abrupt halt as a sudden realisation made her fevered body freeze. "You only want to humiliate me... to make me pay for tricking your men in a way only a woman can."

He removed his hand from her neck then, leaned away and stared at her. The confusion dancing across his face made her wonder if perhaps she had misjudged him.

Erik looked away. What made her think such a thing of him? Even if he did decide to take Alfred's suggestion, he would proceed slowly... with great care. Yes, he was angry at what she had done, but raping Christine de Volk, or any woman, would be simply outrageous.

He shook his head. "Why are you saying that?"

"You hold me prisoner."

"No, I don't."

"Yet, you ordered guards to follow me to the stream..."

"Oh aye, and they performed their orders so well, did they not?" At least she had the grace to look away.

If Erik wanted to be honest with himself though, he had to admit that he did find it amusing that two of the empress' men had been bested by a woman. Clenching his jaw to suppress his laughter he asked "How did you manage to get both of them in the water?"

She snorted. He could not believe it. Christine de Volk actually snorted in what sounded to him like amusement.

"It was not hard considering that the younger man is more interested in his drink than his duty."

"And you find that amusing?"

She turned back to face him. "Amusing? No. It seems to me that your men do not serve their lord as they should."

Until a few months ago he had been nothing more than a mercenary for Empress Sophia. He was simply lucky that when someone attempted to murder her he was the one close enough to save her, something that earned him a title and a keep.

How was he to explain that the men Christine thought were his were only a loan from the empress in reality? He had not yet had the opportunity to replace them with men of his own choosing.

"I am not a mighty Volk." He said.

"'Tis no excuse. You deserve to be better served."

"You need to concern yourself with things that have to do with you. I can see how you managed to trick Sir Dudley into the water, but Alcott could not have been easy to fool."

"Actually, he was." She shrugged. "When he bent over to assist your Sir Dudley, I simply kicked him into the stream."

For some odd reason Erik wanted to laugh, but that would only encourage her so he didn't "You should be spanked for acting like such a spoilt child."

"Spanked?" Christine leaned away with her eyes wide as saucers. "And who do you think would be… _foolish_ enough to try?"

Erik didn't doubt that what she really wanted to say was "who would be man enough to try". At least she had been quick and smart enough to not provoke him. But the wideness of her eyes and the slight tremble of her chin made him regret his choice of words.

"Christine, some day you will come to regret your bold recklessness."

She jumped to her feet and paced in front of him. "It is not reckless to want my freedom."

Erik leaned back, resting on his elbows. "You are not a prisoner." He needed to vanish that idea from her mind.

"No?" She stopped her pacing and turned towards him. "Then what am I? Besides your prize."

Ah, and what a prize she was, Erik kept his smile to himself. No man could ask for a greater prize than the one standing before him now.

"I thought I had rescued you from your kidnappers." He shrugged. "If that is not the case, I will gladly return you to their tender care in the morning."

Christine stepped towards him. "You would do that?"

He frowned. Yeah right, only while drawing his last breath. "If that is what you truly wish."

"I am not certain what I wish." She crossed her arms against her chest "It might be better if you did just that."

He blinked and then narrowed his eyes. She was surely toying with him. Two could play that game though...

He rose, went to the tent flap and called out to his men, "Sir Dudley! Alcott! We will be travelling back that way, before going to my keep. Make certain every man is armed and ready for battle."

Both men gawked at him as if he were insane but thankfully, none of them argued.

Christine gasped. "You would give me back to those men?" Her voice wavered.

He turned away from the flap, and walked back to take his seat on the bed once more "That's what you wanted."

With hesitant steps, she walked towards him. She stopped within arm's length and extended her hands as if to plead. Erik didn't lose time and grasped one cold hand and pulled her down beside him. Christine landed on her knees with a thud.

Before she could react, he came up on his knees too and pulled her against his chest. With one hand he held both of her wrists behind her back and nudged her chin up with his free hand.

The faint light from the torches helped him see the moisture in her eyes. He immediately shook his head. "Do not even consider crying... You started this little game and I only played along."

She tried to pull her chin out of his grasp. When she didn't succeed she narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't."

To her credit she met his stare with an unwavering one of her own. "You are angry."

"I have been angry since my men came back from the stream dripping with water and without the woman they were supposed to keep safe."

"Safe?"

"Do not be a fool, Christine. You are not my prisoner. I have every intention to return you to your family unharmed and whole." He released her chin and freed her wrists. "But you seem to have a habit of taking unnecessary risks."

She turned her face away from the blazing hunger of his eyes. "I only take risks I feel are needed."

"So, disobeying my orders and then assaulting my men were required risks?"

"I never disobeyed…" She stopped, remembering his order to ride to the camp when they were attacked on the path.

"I see you remembered... Good!"

Christine chewed on her bottom lip. Better to remain silent than argue with a man who held her so closely.

"You have nothing else to say?"

She shook her head.

"Then you agree, you took risks that were not needed."

She suddenly felt unsteady and grasped his shoulders, wondering when he had released her wrists.

Both of his arms were now around her, holding her firmly in place. "Are you going to answer me?"

His mask brushed against her temple as he spoke. She stared at his stubble covered square-shaped jaw. When had he last shaved?

"Christine."

She gasped in surprise when his breath against her ear sent a flash of fire down her spine.

"Promise me you'll take no more risks with your safety until you are back at the Volk keep."

She swallowed hard and lowered her gaze to his throat. That was a promise she could not make, especially when the greatest risk to her safety held her against his hard chest.

He held her so tightly that the metal rings of his chain mail pressed through the layers of his tunic and her gown to press into her flesh. Their bodies were so close that she could feel the pounding of his heart against her chest...a strong, rapid pounding that matched the rhythm of her own thudding heart.

She closed her eyes against the ache coming to life in her chest.

"Look at me, Christine."

"No, I cannot." If she foolishly did so, she would be lost in his eyes. She would willingly agree to anything he said… or _suggested_. Her will would just flee...

He wanted her to not take any more risks, yet if she so much as turned her face up towards him their lips would meet and no other risk would seem too great.

He placed his mouth against the tender flesh of her neck and trailed wet kisses down to her shoulder, his hot tongue leaving a trail of fire behind it.

Unable to stop the moan from escaping, Christine let it slip free.

The sound only emboldened him. Erik drew her chin up so she faced him once more. She only closed her eyes tighter against the flood of emotions and feelings blinding her senses.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and then stopped to whisper "Just a kiss, Christine... I will not harm you."

She wasn't afraid of him harming her. He had made it quite obvious that even when he was angry with her he wouldn't cause her any harm.

No, her worry was the kiss itself. What if a kiss from him was not enough to quench her fire? What if it only led to wanting more?

But this all felt so right... His arms around her seemed to offer safety... His beating heart silently called her to believe a kiss would be enough.

Christine sighed and parted her lips. She felt the warmth of his breath and let her eyes close, preparing for...

"Erik!" Montague's shout broke the spell. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away.

"To arms!" One of Dacre's men shouted.

Erik unsheathed his sword and pulled Christine to her feet.

He headed towards the tent's entrance, ordering her over his shoulder, "Do nothing rash. Stay behind me." Since he had no idea what he would find outside the tent, and was even less certain of what she would do, he grabbed her wrist.

At least twenty men on horses attacked his smaller group.

Alfred fought alongside the men guarding the tent. Erik could hesitate no longer; his men were in good hands and as much as he would like to join them, his main priority was clear. He tightened his grips on both his sword and Christine's wrist. "Stay close."

The attackers were well-armed, mounted knights who probably sought one prize, Christine de Volk.

Had this group come from Volk to rescue Christine, they would have made themselves known. But they hadn't...

Over the loud noise of swords clashing and of men shouting he told her, "As soon as we leave this tent, they will be upon us. Alfred and my men will guard our backs for as long as they can. We must move quickly."

She responded, "You need not drag me, I will stay by your side."

He didn't have time to determine whether she told the truth or not. It would be safer to keep his hold in place.

When Alfred moved within earshot, Erik grunted, a signal that he was about to move. Alfred acknowledged the grunt with a barely perceptible nod before forcing his opponent away from the tent.

Erik ran out of the opening dragging Christine behind him. They kept their backs to the tent and moved around to the side.

One of the intruders ran towards them, his sword raised over his head. Erik shoved Christine behind him before killing the man with a solid thrust of his sword through a gap just below the man's helmet.

Then they raced to the shelter of the woods. When he moved behind a thick tree, he finally released her wrist and drew an arm around her and she accepted his protection happily.

"Where are we going now?" Her breathless question startled him. His horse was gone with the rest. Although they wouldn't go far, it was too dark to look for them now.

"We must find a place to rest until morning. Then we'll make our way to the main road." The forest was pitch-black in the moonless night. It would certainly provide an adequate cover, if he could find his way in the dark that is. Before he talked himself out of it, Erik took her hand and headed into the woods.

Unable to see, he felt his way with his sword. They slowly but surely moved away from the camp. Christine's soft gasp and sudden intake of breath made him stop.

"Are you all right?" His whispered question seemed to echo through the trees.

"I've wrenched my ankle."

"Can you walk?"

"Is that not what I have been doing?"

"Christine." He warned her and took a breath to calm his voice, "Do not start snapping at me now."

"I am not snapping. When I snap at you, you will know it, don't worry." She said sweetly

Erik inhaled deeply to steady his nerves. He reached up to cup her cheek and tried to reassure her. "We will be safe."

"Of course we will. But not if we stand here and discuss it."

It was impossible for her to see him, so Erik let his smile curve his lips. He had already learned that she was no fragile maiden, ready to faint at the least sign of trouble. Now he realised that anger was her way of dealing with danger.

"Then by all means, let us move on." He dropped his hand back to hers and clasped her fingers in his.

"Are you laughing at me?"

She had no idea how much he wanted to do just that.

"Nay, my lady, I am simply glad that you face danger with rage instead of fear."

The breeze caught her sigh, but he heard the soft sound before it floated away. "I will be afraid later… when it is safe to be so."

Erik tucked that whispered piece of information away. He would be there to soothe her fear when _later_ arrived.

...

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm I wonder what can possibly happen in the next chapter ;D...**

**Until the next time folks ;)...**


	7. Just a kiss

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Chapter 7 just wanted to be uploaded very very soon lol and you'll find out why as you read it ;)...

I'd like to welcome aboard my new readers :) and say a GREAT thank you to my reviewers :D!

**For my anonymous reviewers:**

**Katie: **yes, they will ;) you're absolutely right! I hope you enjoy reading it :D, thank you for reviewing!

**Hello:** Hahahaha very good questions but I believe the right answer is that he doesn't even know what's happening. But after this chapter some things will start to clear... ooooor become more complicated, we'll see ;)! Thanks for your review :)!

**Canea: **I'm so glad you like them even though they're so out of character. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too :)! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Erik4ever: **I'm really glad you liked it :)! Thanks a lot :D!

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 7!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Erik and Christine followed the stream. Eventually, it would cut across the road.

By using his sword Erik was able to create a path in the woods until he suddenly hit a large stone. He searched to find a way around it but he only met more large stones that as he found out formed a cave of shorts, which could provide them shelter for the night.

He released Christine's hand "Stay right here. Do not move."

She immediately grasped the sleeve of his tunic panicked "Where do you think you are you going?"

"I think I have found us a shelter for the night. I want to make sure it's safe." He pulled free of her grasp. "I will be right here."

He dropped to his knees and crawled into the cave. After clearing away stones, and fallen branches he called out to her, "You can come now!"

She did as he said and took a seat next to him. "Are you sure this is not some animal's den?"

"No, I am not sure. But I didn't find a nest or bedding, so we should probably be safe for this night."

"Probably? How reassuring." She rolled her eyes.

"Enough talk! Rest until morning!"

Christine didn't argue but it would require too much effort to keep her teeth from clattering together. She couldn't remember feeling so cold ever before and her tattered gown did nothing to protect her against the chill.

She wanted to crawl into the warmth of the man seated beside her, but feared he would take her action as a sign she wanted more than just the heat of his body.

Erik put one arm around her when he heard her shiver and drew her close "You are freezing." He said as he rubbed her arm.

Unable to answer through the clattering of her teeth, she drew her arms over her chest and cuddled against him to soak in his offered warmth. She couldn't speak so she only nodded in agreement even though she knew that in the darkness he couldn't see her but hoped he caught the motion of her head.

He wore his chain mail beneath his wool tunic and as a result very little of his warmth reached her.

He immediately pulled his tunic over his head and then dropped it over her. "It's not much, but it will certainly help a little."

She tried to push it back to him. "No, the air is too damp, your armour..."

"Put it on!" He cut off her words.

Once she dragged the near gown-length tunic beneath her, she curled her legs so they could share the added warmth.

Dacre pulled her tighter against his side, keeping his arms around her. "Try to get some sleep."

Christine rested her head against his chest. She heard his heart pounding through the chain mail and wondered if the rapid pace was from his exhaustion, or if it were for the same reason hers now beat so quickly.

He told her to sleep, but now that she was getting warm, sleep was not what she wanted.

They were alone... it was dark... She really wanted that kiss.

Christine squeezed her eyes closed. _Not again_. She swallowed her groan of disgust at herself. This back-and-forth wanting, then not wanting wore thin on her patience. What on earth was wrong with her?

Never in her life had she been so uncertain of her emotions, but it was time to end this torment. After all, it would be just a kiss. She took a slow measured breath, seeking courage for what was surely a bold, wanton move.

Christine tipped her face up towards his and rested a palm against his jaw.

He grasped her wrist. "No!"

"No what?"

"You were going to kiss me."

She was suddenly grateful for the blackness of the night. At least he couldn't see the heat of embarrassment that must have made her face flush. Since he knew the truth, it would be useless to lie then. "Yes, I was."

"Don't."

Christine sighed before folding her hands in her lap and placed her cheek against his chest once more. It was her fault. She couldn't be angry with him. She was the one who had missed the chance.

He rubbed his chin against the top of her head. "I would enjoy nothing more than kissing you. It just becomes rather... bothersome to keep trying to do so."

She turned her gaze towards him. "Kissing me is bothersome?!"

"Aye, love. Either you change your mind, or we are interrupted."

_Love_? Did he realise he had called her that? That and the uneven beat of his heart made her question if perhaps there was still a chance to change his mind... She had to try "We are alone now. No one will interrupt us this time."

When he said nothing, she rose up on her knees until she felt his breath against her lips. "And I will not change my mind."

He groaned before whispering, "You're playing with fire, don't you understand?"

"Then it will be my own fault if I get burned."

He hesitated and she thought he would be the one to change his mind. "Dacre, kiss me."

"My name is Erik. You address me as any other man would. Calling me Dacre does little to make me want to kiss you."

She trailed a finger along his jaw line before repeating her request, "Kiss me… Erik."

Like a wild animal scenting its prey he slowly inhaled and then just as slowly exhaled. Suddenly, afraid he would devour her whole, Christine closed her eyes.

His warm breath caressed her ear. A shiver ran from her head to her toes, chasing away not only her uncertainty but also her ability to think coherently.

He placed a quick kiss just below her ear, and then whispered, "Is this what you wanted?"

She had expected a kiss on the lips, not this... touch on her neck that made her shiver for more. She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted him to cease touching her. Then, in the same moment, she wanted him to continue. Instead of answering, Christine pressed her cheek against his hand.

The next feathery touch of his lips met the side of her neck, before he trailed the tip of his tongue back to the spot below her ear. Christine swore that all the bones in her body had melted after that.

He held her closer; gently nipping at her jaw and then soothing the spot with his mouth. His lips moved against hers as he again asked "Is this what you wanted?"

Fighting to find her breath, Christine said "I don't know. I…"

He suckled her lower lip and traced the outline of her mouth with the tip of his tongue, before asking his whispered question yet again, "Perhaps this is what you wanted?"

Once she caught her breath, she shook her head and nearly panted in frustration, "Yes. No. I... just kiss me."

He finally placed his lips against hers. Her mouth tingled, the ground beneath her shook and she grasped his shoulders in her effort to steady herself.

However, the shock of his initial contact faded quickly and Christine questioned her lack of fulfilment. _This_ was what she had longed to experience? This kiss was little more than a greeting of welcome or farewell she had shared with the members of her family. Disappointment cooled her desire and she loosened her hold on him.

Erik's lips twitched beneath hers as if he held back a laugh. She had hoped for so much more from a man's kiss.

With her nose pressed against his unmasked cheek and his mouth over hers, Christine realised she could hardly breathe. She pulled her head back to take a breath.

At that instant, Erik slid his hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck. Before she could finish drawing in air, he pulled her fully onto his lap, and attacked her parted lips with his own, his tongue teasing hers.

She froze. The earth shifted again. When she returned the odd caress, his grew bolder, firmer, more demanding….

This time when the earth rocked, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he nearly crushed her to him, his hands stroking the length of her spine.

Every place their bodies connected tingled... lips, mouth, even her scalp beneath his other hand. Her breasts that were pressed impossibly tight against the hardness of his chest seemed to burn for his touch.

Now she knew what made her sisters-in-law sigh and moan in their beds. She understood the heavily lidded looks they directed towards their husbands when they thought no one else noticed.

But she also knew without a doubt that there was something else... Something bigger... Something more to be experienced.

There had to be! Otherwise why would her body burn so with a hunger she could not name?

A soft moan of longing trailed up her chest and throat. It escaped only to be caught by Erik's kiss.

He broke the contact and pulled her cheek to rest against his shoulder. Christine felt a shudder ripple down his body. Was it possible that he felt the same emotions she had just experienced?

Still wanting more, she brushed her lips against the hard line of his square jaw. She could not resist the urge to nip on his stubble-covered flesh.

Erik knew if he held her on his lap a moment longer, he would lower Christine de Volk to the ground and make her his.

She would not fight him. This woman was desire embodied in living form.

A kiss was all she wanted, and a kiss was all he had planned to give her. A gentle lips-pressed-to-lips kiss. One that would do nothing more than make her feel his mouth on hers.

Instead, he felt her frown, he had sensed her disappointment and frustration. She had been ready for more than a simple friendly kiss. And he had been ready to give her the answers to the questions he knew that were in her mind.

And now his actions guaranteed he would be the one frustrated.

He tilted her face up towards his and rubbed his stubbled-cheek against hers. "There...You have had your kiss..."

She toyed with the hair curling at the nape of his neck. "Aye, and it was wonderful. I would really like more of them."

Erik grasped her hand. "No... I am not made of stone, Christine. I cannot kiss you without wanting more."

"I... I would gladly..."

"Do not say it." He placed a finger over her lips. "Desire and longing make you wish for things you should not want. In the light of the morning you would be ashamed."

She drew away from him. As much as he wanted to pull her back into his embrace, it was safer to let go.

He patted the ground. "This cave is wide enough for us to lie down. You sleep at the back and I'll rest across the entrance."

Without another word, Christine slid off his lap and stretched out on the dirt floor. He waited until her breathing slowed down before he too joined her on the ground.

Turning onto his side, facing the opening, he rested his masked cheek on his bent arm and stared out into the darkness. His cheek felt itchy, it felt like he hadn't removed his mask in months, but with Christine around that was out of the question.

Was Alfred right this time?

The relationship he shared with his friend was an odd one. From the day they met, they had started a game of dares. He knew that Alfred's most recent advice to use Christine de Volk as a method of revenge was a dare. But it had made his thoughts to start swirling in his mind until he realised how willing he was to take the risk.

His attraction to her made little sense. In fact, it made no sense at all. Not only was she his enemy's sister, he had known her for only a day or two.

But the things he had learned in that little time set his heart racing and made him feel more alive than he had in ages.

Bold... Stubborn... Foolish... Curious. All the things that would chase away boredom and keep his days filled with intrigue.

Wanton... Fearless... Willing. All the things that would keep his nights filled with passion.

A strange sound behind him should have been enough warning, but he had tried to ignore it. So, when Christine threw the tunic on him and curled up beneath it against his back and slipped her arm over his waist Erik tensed in surprise.

"There is no reason for either of us to freeze to death." Her breath against his neck assured him that this would be the longest night of his life.

...

* * *

Erik woke up abruptly due to something he couldn't quite put his hand on. He remained motionless with his eyes closed, trying to locate the reason for his pounding heart. He listened closely, but heard no sound that would warn of danger.

Confused, because it wasn't normal for his senses to jolt him from sleep without cause, he opened his eyes... And stared into a pair of brilliant dark brown orbs.

His shock hit him with the force of a giant rock flying from a well-aimed catapult. Not only did he face Christine, but her head rested in the crook of his arm and his other arm… other hand… rested on her… oh god, it wasn't a dream.

Erik's breathing hitched. The urge to gently knead the soft breast beneath his hand was strong. But from the way her eyes blazed he could tell that that was exactly what he had been doing until that moment.

Christine closed her eyes and sighed sensually.

Upon hearing her sigh, he panicked. Erik rolled away from her, ripping the tunic that was tangled with his legs in his rush to get out of the cave before he did something both of them would regret.

"I am so sorry." In reality, he was only sorry that he had been asleep, but an apology seemed appropriate "I didn't mean to show disrespect. I.."

"Forget it!" Christine replied. "Let us just go."

Without another word, he turned around and when she joined him, they walked towards the stream to freshen up. After they were both done Erik stopped her and asked "How is your ankle?"

Christine lifted her leg and made a circle with her ankle. "It seems fine. It doesn't hurt." She touched his side. "What about you? How's your wound? Does it bother you?"

The only thing that bothered him was the way he got the wound. "It wasn't deep. It will be fine."

"Deep or not, it could still fester."

"Don't worry. I will not die from a flesh wound."

She frowned and looked away. When she returned her gaze Erik wondered if her expression was from guilt or concern. And before another word was spoken; he took her hand in his and led them to the direction of the main road.

...

* * *

To Christine it seemed like they had walked for hours in uncomfortable silence before the main road came into view. Erik raised his hand then, signalling her to stop. That reminded Christine so much of her brother Gustave. How many times had he issued an order to his men with nothing more than a simple hand gesture? And how many times had he done the same to her, knowing she would understand what he wanted?

Her chest tightened; the thought of returning to her home made her both happy and fearful.

How would her family welcome her back? Would it be with open arms, or would they be ashamed of her?

If they discovered the actions that led to her abduction they would be so disappointed in her. She could live with their anger because time would ease it, but how would she live with herself knowing she had destroyed their trust in her? Gustave, and her parents before their deaths, had taught her to honour not only her family name, but to also honour herself.

In a reckless moment she had thrown those lessons away for a mere night of pleasure. Moreover, to add to her dishonour, she had not just lusted for a man she didn't know but she was the one who tempted him to kiss her. Her cheeks burned...

She was really grateful to Erik. Even though she had nearly begged him to take their kisses further, he had kept her honour intact. He had been right, if they hadn't stopped last night it would have left her feeling so much more guilty and ashamed this morning.

No matter how hard it would be to live with her family's disappointment, she needed to return home as quickly as possible, before she asked Erik for more than just kisses.

Aaah, but not matter how ashamed she felt, she was hungry for more than just the feel of his mouth on hers.

Yes, outside of marriage her thoughts were sinful, but perhaps marriage was what she wanted from that man... Marriage and a lifetime of sharing his days… and his nights.

The sound of horses approaching jerked her out of her thoughts and sent her a few steps back into the forest. She was tired of hiding. If only she had her sword, or the lethal dagger she kept in her rooms, or at least a bow and quiver with arrows. A weapon of any sort would help lessen her fear.

For now though, since she intended to remain alive, she hid behind the thick trunk of a tree.

"Lord Dacre!" She heard a man shout and she immediately recognized the deep raspy voice. It was Alfred Montague but she didn't leave her hiding place. Erik could call the _Beast_ friend but to her and her family the man was an enemy.

At his next shout, Erik answered back but she still remained hidden. She would wait until Erik asked her to come into the open. Besides, her position was perfect for watching and listening to the two men.

Dismounting, Montague asked, "Where have you been? We've travelled back and forth this road at least half a dozen times since the sun rose."

"We hid in a cave by the stream last night. I thought it would be safer to reach the main road through the forest than to come back through the camp."

"We?" Alfred looked around. "I don't see your lady. Did you lose her?" he chuckled.

Erik also looked around the area. His gaze stopped on her for a heartbeat before finishing his search. "I left her right here. She can't be far."

Christine frowned. He HAD seen her. So, why did he lie to the man he called friend?

Alfred made an odd sound then, something between a grunt and a snort, of course... a sound that a _Beast_ would make.

Erik turned his attention to the men with Montague and asked, "How did it go?"

"They lost three men. You lost one, and another one is lightly injured. We buried all four after the rest of the intruders left."

"I see you found the horses."

"Not all of them… mine, yours and Sir Dudley's. The rest were theirs. We even have two extra now, along with their cloaks, weapons and supplies." Montague laughed.

"That's really good."

"Are you certain you don't want to stay at my lair for a few days?"

Christine put her hand over her mouth to stop her gasp from escaping. She was not going to stay at Montague's _lair!_ Erik could do as he pleased, but she was going home.

Erik started to say something but paused. Finally he said "Nay. We are close enough to my keep. You are welcome to join us if you want."

At that offer, Montague's rich, deep laughter bounced off the trees. "No. Thank you but no." He added something that Christine couldn't quite hear but she could tell that he was teasing Erik about something.

What did Alfred think the two of them were doing? She felt the flush of embarrassment heat her face. But it had only been a kiss. Nothing more...

And what had happened in the morning was accidental. When a man and a woman slept next to each other, something was bound to occur... accidentally.

Erik's voice interrupted her "The choice is yours. After I see Christine to the safety of her family's keep I will join you at your lair. Do me the favour of seeing to my men until I arrive."

"You are not travelling to Dacre alone."

"Nay. But I don't need more than a couple of men. The less we are the faster the travel."

"True." He sighed "I wish you success at Volk!" Then he and all but two of the men galloped down the road.

Montague's comment about success puzzled Christine. What type of success would Erik seek at Volk?

"You can come out now."

Christine walked around the tree trunk that hid her. She half expected Erik to say something about her reaction to Montague, but he said nothing. Instead, he held out his hand. Once she clasped it with her own he led her to a horse and after wrapping a warm woollen cloak around her shoulders, he helped her onto the saddle.

With his hand still resting on her thigh, he looked up at her. Christine sucked in a breath at the sadness of his expression "He is like a brother to me… the only one I have ever known."

There was no doubt that he spoke of Montague. She defended her action. "He is a traitor to King Henry and my family's enemy."

"This is a war where families fight on different sides and friends kill friends." A flash of anger sparked in his eyes "The male Volks aren't here. Alfred poses no threat to you. I will not have him treated in that manner again."

She bit the inside of her right cheek to keep her from saying anything. But why did Erik defend such a traitor? How had he come to consider this man a brother?

He tightened his hold on her leg. "Did you hear me?"

Christine flinched at the sharp tone of his voice. "Yes."

"Good." He relaxed his hold and stroked a thumb across her thigh. "Come, it is time to go."

"To Dacre?"

The crooked smile that appeared on his face took her breath as it always did "Yes. I have been away far too long. There are things I must see to before heading to Volk."

Managing a keep was a difficult job and Christine was well aware of it. Surely he had someone to see to his keep's tasks. But judging from the men of his she had already met he probably couldn't find someone trustworthy and experienced enough. Or perhaps, like her brother, he chose to be the one who took care of everything.

Either way, it was none of her concern. She would be happy to just have a safe, dry place to rest her head.

...

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter guys :)!**

**Until the next time :)...**


	8. Family meetings-Reaching Dacre

**A/N: **Hello guys! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update I had an issue with an experiment I was running at the university, I've probably lost 3 months' worth of work and I'm trying to save whatever can be saved :/... Anyway, to make it up to you this is a double chapter :), meaning you'll find both Chapter 8 and 9 here.

I'm pretty happy with the way they came out, especially the 9th chapter, and let me tell you something ;) every tinie tiny bit of information you'll read means something, even though you might think that it doesn't. But let's see who can guess what is really happening here ;D...

As always a great thank you to my reviewers :D!

**For my anonymous reviewers, thank you all (**Guest**, **Katie**, **phanatic**, **Erik4ever**) very much and sorry for not replying personally this time :/... **

So, without further ado, I give you chapters 8 and 9!

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own anything...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I will wait no longer." Gustave stared down the length of the table, at the faces of his family.

Antoinette sat to his right. She placed a hand gently on his wrist. "It has only been a week, Gustave. Should you not wait another day or two before…"

"NO!" He slammed his fist on the table. "It's been way too long." He tried to control the anger and impatience of his voice but knew by her flinch that he had failed miserably.

He looked at his younger brother for help. "And what do you think, Raoul? How much longer should we keep our search close to Volk while waiting for a ransom?"

"We have waited too long already." At Meg's hiss, Raoul looked at his wife. "I can no longer sit here just worrying. I must do something to find Christine, or at least someone who knows about her."

"How can you be certain that she did not simply run away with a lover?"

Every head turned to stare at Meg.

Raoul sputtered before declaring, "She would do no such thing."

Adam immediately tried to reassure everyone "If that were the case we would have received some type of message from her, she wouldn't let us worry."

"Christine has more honour than that!" Gustave's words came behind clenched teeth.

All three men had spoken at once making Meg to lift her hands up "I apologize. I only meant that perhaps she had found someone she cared for, someone she knew you would not approve of."

Gustave sat straighter on his chair at the head of the table. "What do you mean by that?"

All three women, Antoinette, Meg and Victoria laughed.

"Oh, my dearest husband..." Antoinette shook her head before continuing, "How many men have asked your permission to court Christine?"

Adam's wife Victoria asked "And how many of them have you turned away?"

"Did you even once ask her opinion about any of the men?" Meg wondered.

Gustave put his forearms on the table. "And that is what you think this is about? That the girl decided to worry her family because she fancies a man?"

"Girl?" Raoul and Adam asked at once.

"Have you looked at her? And I mean _really_ _looked_ at her" Adam asked. "If you opened your eyes, you would see that our little she-Wolf is a grown woman. She is nearly past the age of marriage."

"And if you cannot see it yourself, she will inform you of the fact herself sooner or later." Raoul added.

Gustave frowned. Seeing his entire family losing their minds at the same time was pretty disconcerting. But it did not change the situation. "Even if that's the case, Christine is still missing and we have received no demand for ransom, nor has she sent a missive telling us that she's well and this was her decision."

All nodded in agreement. Perhaps they had only lost a portion of their minds after all.

"We need to decide now… do we waste more days waiting?" He rose from his seat. "Or do we take matters into our own hands?"

Without hesitation, Raoul and Adam stood.

The three wives only sighed.

He kept his attention on the men. "I will meet you in the stables in an hour. Bring some of your men and be armed."

Before the women had the time to convince him otherwise, Gustave headed towards the doors at the other end of the great hall. When he was halfway across the room Warrick, the captain of his guards entered the keep.

"My Lord, I have something for you."

The smug smile on Warrick's face gave Gustave hope that this _something_ would be information about Christine.

As the others rushed to join the two men, Warrick motioned behind him. Two guards escorted a bruised and bloodied man into the keep and dropped him at Gustave's feet.

"What is this?"

Warrick urged the man to talk with a boot to his leg.

"My lord Comte, we… I did not know… I thought she was…" He buried his hands in his face.

Gustave grasped the front of the man's tunic and pulled him to his feet. "Who?"

"The girl..."

He shook the man.

"Gustave." Antoinette stepped forward and tugged on his arm.

He glared down at her and easily shook off her hold. "Let me be." Turning his attention back to the now crying man, he ordered "Tell me what you know!"

"A man paid us to take the girl from the faire and since she was alone we didn't even think that she was your sister."

"My sister or not, what did you think to do with her?"

The man began to sob "We were to kill her, but thought we would have a little… fun first, my lord."

Raoul cursed and stood next to Gustave. "Did you have your _fun_?"

"Oh no no no. Before we could… that is… she told us who she was before anything happened."

"Where is she?" Adam joined them.

"Why did you not bring her back to Volk?" Gustave's heart pounded in fear of what this man and his friends might have done.

"We were too afraid."

Adam snorted. "With good reason." He repeated his question. "Where is she?"

"I do not know."

"What?" All three Volks shouted in unison.

At their shout, the man wet himself. A puddle formed beneath him and Gustave released him in disgust, not caring that he land on his own urine.

Warrick drew his sword and pointed it at the man now curled in a ball on the floor. "Would you like me to finish questioning him?"

"It appears by the blood on his face that you have already done enough." Victoria's tone of disapproval was obvious to all.

Adam looked back at her and ordered "Close your mouth!"

Antoinette grabbed Victoria's arm. She kept her voice to a whisper as she explained, "It is all right. Warrick knows what he's doing."

Gustave shook his head at Warrick. "Nay." With his foot to the man's shoulder he pushed him into a kneeling position. "Where is she?"

The crying had stopped. Obviously, the man knew what fate awaited him.

With a sigh he admitted, "The rest of the men thought to make gold. But I feared so I left them."

"And what were they to do with her?"

"They were to use her as a prize in a game of dice."

The women gasped. Already emotional from her pregnancy Antoinette burst into tears. The other two women wrapped their arms about her and escorted her towards the stairs.

Gustave stared at the men he grew up with, his _brothers._ Adam wasn't his brother by blood but he and Raoul couldn't call him anything but that, after all, his parents passed when he was only a few months old and grew up in the Volk with them.

Warrick smirked as he reached for the man. "My lord?"

Gustave glanced at his wife at the other end of the chamber and shook his head "Throw him in the dungeons." And with that he left the keep with Raoul and Adam right behind him.

He thought he was going to be sick but the cool air blowing against his face helped to ease this feeling.

"A prize? Like a horse or a bag of gold?" Adam's harsh whisper floated away with the wind.

Raoul slowly walked towards the nearest building and punched a hole though the wooden wall. Then, nursing his bleeding knuckles, turned and asked "When do we leave?"

Gustave swallowed hard "I need to see my wife first. I suggest you both do the same. But I wish to be on our way before the sun sets."

"We will find her." Adam sounded as if his throat was thick with suppressed emotion. He then headed towards the keep.

"Of course we will." Raoul agreed before he too went in search of his wife.

Gustave stared out across the keep's fields and did something he rarely did anymore.

He prayed...

...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A day and a half later Erik breathed a sigh of relief as the small town on the outskirts of Dacre almost came in sight. Thankfully the ride there had been uneventful… more or less.

They had stayed away from the large towns and avoided all the keeps on their way. After all, he had not spent enough time in that area to know which of his 'neighbours' could be considered friends and which of them foes. With Volk's sister at his side he didn't wish to meet someone who knew her.

He had kept his distance from Christine and to his relief she had seemed to welcome that action of his. They had ridden side by side, talked of nothing of any importance and he avoided touching her as much as possible.

Yet his muscles were as tensed and tight as a bow's string.

He wasn't so young that he didn't recognise the carnal lust that set him on edge, nor was he so old that he could ignore his attraction towards Christine.

But now, with Dacre almost in sight, his pulse evened. He would be able to focus and exhaust himself with working for his castle's reconstruction and fall on his bed at night with nothing more than sleep in his mind.

There was only one thing left though he wished to settle before reaching Dacre. He called out to the small group, "Hold on!"

He handed Alcott some coins and said "We will stop here for a little while. Go into town and purchase some food."

Christine gave an exaggerated sigh. "Thank god!" She dismounted, tied the horse to a nearby tree and stretched.

He too dismounted and motioned to Dudley to do the same. "I assume you wanted to stop."

"Yes." She chuckled "I was ready to ask for a brief stop."

"Good." Erik smiled, a genuine smile "But wait here, I need to speak to my man."

"Sir Dudley, come." The younger man frowned, but followed without asking any questions.

Once they were out of Christine's hearing Erik leaned against a tree. "How are you faring?"

Dudley's frown deepened. "I am well. Why do you ask?"

The direct approach seemed the best "I noticed that you drink much more than the others..."

"Oh..." A flush reddened his already red cheeks. "I hadn't realised it caused any reason for concern."

"You wouldn't have ended up in the stream the other night if you hadn't drunk much."

Dudley shot a glare that could kill towards Christine before he shrugged "I believed her lie, it had nothing to do with how much I had drunk."

"That may be the case, but I cannot always stop and guess whether your actions are due to someone's lie or your own blurred mind."

"Do you want me to return to the empress?"

"No." Erik jerked away from the tree. "And keep your voice down."

"If I may speak freely?"

"No one said you could not." Erik's jaw clenched.

"This quest for revenge against Volk is not going as you had said it would."

"It hasn't gone according to plan since the very beginning." Erik crossed his arms in front of his chest "You can't possibly be telling me that you drink because we don't go according to plan?"

"No!" Sir Dudley said "No, milord. I drink to forget the woman I love."

That statement only confused Erik more. "Did being ordered to serve me take you away from that woman?"

"No. The woman I love was given to… another."

"And does your drinking change that fact?"

Dudley shook his head. "Not really, no. But... I thought this quest would keep my mind from thinking of her but it's not like we collect information in order to attack the Volk, we only escort his sister around the country."

His tone had turned bitter and that made Erik's scowl darken "Do you not approve of the duty, or of the woman?"

"Both. But more of the woman herself." Sir Dudley paused a moment and then added, "She is haughty and acts as though she is better than all of us."

Erik turned his attention to Christine, the truth is that he had not noticed that about her. But even if she had given Dudley that impression, it was true.

He brought his focus back to his man. "This war has created two types of people, Dudley...Those who give the orders and those who follow them. We are mercenaries who spend most of our time following orders." He nodded towards Christine. "She comes from a family who gives orders."

"But not _our_ orders. She comes from a family who would gladly see us dead." The rage in the young man's voice was more than obvious.

Erik didn't like Sir Dudley's tone or attitude, nor did he feel comfortable with the way the man glared at Christine. Did Dudley despise her because of her family or herself?

The wisest thing would be to immediately send Sir Dudley back to Empress Sophia but without someone else to take his place that option was out of question. So, until he had the opportunity to relieve him of his duties he would keep a close eye on him.

"Christine de Volk is not our enemy. My plans for revenge never included harming her. Do you understand that?"

"Understand? Yes. Agree? No." Dudley's tone became even more sarcastic.

Erik squared his shoulders, straightened his spine and looked down at his captain. His title and position might be new to him but dealing with arrogant pups like Sir Dudley wasn't something new. "I did not ask for your agreement."

When Dudley's eyes widened for the briefest moment, Erik knew his tactic had worked... for now. "I only require your service until I can find my own men. Then you will be free to return to the empress if you so wish. Can you do that without taking your anger out on an innocent woman?"

Dudley hesitated as if thinking about his answer. Finally, he nodded, "She isn't exactly innocent, but I would hate to jeopardize your plans for Volk."

"Good. And... quit drinking. It won't give you your woman back nor will it make you forget her. You need to think of another way."

At that comment Dudley's mood lightened and he smiled, but Erik noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, fear not, my lord... I am working on another plan for that."

"I wish you luck then." He ignored Dudley's snort and motioned towards the small clearing. "Let us eat and then be on our way."

...

* * *

Seated against a tall oak Christine swallowed the last bite of the bread and cheese Alcott had brought back from the small town. "Will it take us long to reach that town?" She rose, eager to stretch her legs, to walk around, to do anything other than ride a horse.

Alcott shook his head. "Nay, it's very near milady." He said and waved towards one of the road's curves.

"Good." She turned to Erik. "I'll walk to the village and wait for you there then, I don't think I can ride anymore." She giggled.

Erik immediately jumped to his feet. "No."His eyes flashed.

Christine frowned and cocked her head to the side "And why ever not?"

He appeared to be searching for words before he finally said "I do not know what kind of welcome waits for us in the village."

When Alcott opened his mouth to speak Erik cast him a warning glare that made him close it again after blinking several times.

Christine took a step forward, crossed her arms against her chest and stared up at him "Is there any danger in the village? Do criminals hide in the shadows?"

Erik ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "No."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then what are you hiding?"

"Nothing. There is nothing to hide..." He looked everywhere but at her"...except for the obvious" he muttered under his breath.

"My my what an awful liar you are, and you know I didn't mean that." She uncrossed her arms, shook out the crumbs clinging on the skirt of her pitiful dress and headed towards the road.

"Stay here! I said no!"

His sharply spoken words stopped her dead in her tracks and made her turn around slowly. "Give me a reason to do as you request."

"That wasn't a request. It was an order."

She stared into his icy eyes, the hard set of his mouth and the lines marring his forehead. Obviously, there was something wrong in the village... Something he did not want her to know.

And that only increased her determination to discover what it was that had him so worried.

"An order?" She took a few steps towards him "I thought I wasn't your prisoner. Has that suddenly changed?"

Erik took that oh so familiar to her male-in-charge stance. Head held high, shoulders squared, spine straight, hand hovering just above the sword at his side. He glared down at her and said "I can make it change oh so easily."

Even his voice had changed, now it resembled the near growl of a man in the battlefield.

She wanted to laugh... all men we so similar. Erik looked like a Volk to her at that moment and the homesickness hit her with full-force and almost brought her to her knees.

Instead of laughing or starting an argument, she walked back to the oak tree and sat down.

Erik cursed before ordering his men to go to the town "We will catch up."

When the men left them alone he stood close to her "Christine?"

Without looking at him she replied "What?"

He lightly tapped her outstretched leg with his foot. "What is wrong?"

Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? He ordered her like a bully… like an overly arrogant man… like her brothers did.

Christine sniffed. Good lord above; now she was about to cry like some silly, weak girl.

Erik crouched down beside her and turned her head to him with the side of his hand beneath her chin. "Oh, I see. You are feeling sorry for yourself."

She jerked her head away from his touch. "No, I'm most definitely not."

"Good." He grasped her chin and turned her face towards him.

And while brushing the traitorous tears from her cheeks with the back of his fingers he continued "I'm glad to hear that because I see no reason for a Volk, even the youngest one, to ever feel sorry for their life."

Christine knew that if she opened her mouth something quite childish would come out, like "_I want to go home"_ or "_I miss my family"._ She was twenty for god's sake.

But she did want to go home. And she did miss her family dreadfully. While Gustave, Adam and Raoul had been away from Volk for months on end she had never been away from home by herself.

Instead of speaking she closed her eyes and took a long shuddering breath.

Erik sighed before releasing her and rising. "You miss your home and your family. There is no shame in that."

Christine froze. She opened her eyes and stared at his feet through a blur of tears. "How do you know this? What sort of trickery gives you the ability to read my mind... to know my thoughts?"

He chuckled "I would say that I can somehow guess or sense your feelings, not read your thoughts."

She felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. "This is definitely more than simple guessing."

"It's more like an instinct." He paused. "I don't know how this happened. I cannot explain it but I'm able to sense your feelings, your moods. And if any trickery is involved it was cast by you."

Christine quickly looked around. "Oh right now you're calling me a witch. Do you want to have me stoned or something?"

"Be still. There is no one else here."

"I cast nothing on you. Nothing."

His exasperated sigh drifted into the woods and a moment later he ordered "Get up."

Unwilling to argue through the tears choking her throat and unable to think of anything but her home, Christine rose to her feet.

"Look at me."

That was a command she could not obey. She simply would not permit him to witness the depth of her sadness.

"Christine, I may not be one of the men in your family, but my arms are just as strong..." Something different in his tone wrapped around her heart and warmed it "...my shoulders are just as wide. I'm capable of taking your burdens upon myself as easily as they can"

When she remained frozen in place, uncertain of what he wanted her to do; Erik whispered an encouraging "Come here."

Without further hesitation, she went willingly into the safety of his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

She knew in her mind that he offered comfort and safety. But her heart wanted nothing more than to sob against his chest.

Erik stroked her back. "There is nothing wrong with finding release in tears."

A small laugh escaped the thickness of her throat. He had done it again, guessed or sensed her innermost thoughts. "I do not normally cry like a baby."

"It doesn't require any special skill to know that." He laughed softly against her ear "A woman who rides down a man with a horse and uses a sword to kill another cannot be one who cries like a baby."

"I just… it is simply…" Christine gave up trying to explain.

"A couple of days ago you said that you would _be afraid later_." He swayed gently back and forth, rocking her in his arms. "Do you think perhaps your _later_ has arrived?"

She sniffed and tried to stop the quivering of her chin "A man does not cry when he feels afraid."

"I'm sure you've noticed, but just in case; I'm going to remind you... you are not a man, Christine. You are an inexperienced woman of what, nineteen? Twenty? I would find it more than strange if you did not cry on occasion."

He rubbed his unmasked cheek against the top of her head. "Although... I do find it quite distressing that your sadness makes me want to cry too."

The sudden image of the two of them crying together like little children made her laugh.

A hard, broken laugh that before she knew it, it turned into sobs.

Erik said nothing, he only held her closer, his cheek resting against her ear as he let her cry.

Finally, what seemed to her like hours later, her cries turned to hiccups. He leaned away slightly, brushed her hair back from her face and asked "Do you feel any better?"

Christine nodded.

"So, now if I shout at you or tease you, you will not feel offended?"

"You did not shout or tease, you _ordered_."

"Such a strange thing for a man..."

"Order your men, not me."

He smiled and cupped her cheek. "Ah yes, snapping is much better."

His hand was warm against her skin and she couldn't resist rubbing her cheek against his calloused palm before lifting her head. Christine gazed into his steady look and felt her pulse come to an abrupt stop. She frowned as a sudden certainty settled into her heart.

It no longer mattered who he was or where he came from. She didn't care why he considered that traitor The Beast his brother.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and stared harder into his. What she saw deep into them took her breath away.

Erik would be the man to provide her with all she had longed for. He would be the one to hold her heart gently and give it the love she craved.

Christine had thought falling in love would be something that happened over time and after she wed whichever man Gustave chose. Even though she had already decided that her brother's choice would be this very man, she hadn't expected love to hit her like that.

She had never thought to find love in the warmth of an embrace or in the clear unblinking stare of a pair of ice-blue-green eyes.

Without breaking the connection of their gazes she lowered her arms and quickly stepped back. "Oh my... It can't be..." she whispered surprised.

By the expression of first confusion and then horror on his face; she knew Erik had felt the first stirrings of love too.

Christine swallowed the smile threatening to curve her lips. The thought might scare him now, but she would see to it herself that he realises that his heart would be safe in her hands.

He shook himself as if waking from a dream and waved towards the waiting horses. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and kept her tone light "Yes, I am."

But inside her head and deep in her heart her voice shouted in joy _"Oh, yes, I am ready. I am more than ready, my love."_

...

* * *

Alcott had been correct. The small village outside Dacre was just beyond the curve of the road.

Christine realised that Volk was huge compared to most villages, but she had not known that something this small could exist outside the protecting walls of a keep.

It looked like nobody was there, like it was abandoned. Did people seriously live here?

"Erik, where are the villagers?"

He nodded ahead. "You'll see shortly."

After a short while he slowed their pace. "Do not expect to see Volk."

She leaned towards him and touched his arm. "It does not matter if Dacre is not as rich or strong as Volk. It is your home and that is enough."

He grimaced "Dacre…" He glanced towards the sky. "It is…" he shrugged. "It is nothing." He waved her forward "See for yourself."

The woods opened to a clearing and Christine jerked her horse to a stop. The field between the woods and what must have at one time been a castle was blackened by fire.

She looked around. Freshly cut logs formed some sort of wooden walls around the bottom of the hill. Wooden towers, also newly built framed the gates.

The burnt ruins of what once had been a keep lay in piles outside the gates. The construction of the new keep at the top of the hill had just begun.

"What happened?" She couldn't envision Volk in such ruins... Just the thought of it made her sick. "Was there a siege?"

"No."

Erik's harshly spoken answer drew her attention to him. The anger and rage turned his face into a mask of hatred and the real mask gave him an inhuman, almost demonic look.

"If there was no battle then... what happened here?"

He nodded towards the pile of blackened ruins "Obviously it was set on fire."

"Were you here? Did many die?"

He shook his head. "No, I was gone and as far as I can tell only a few villagers died."

"But who would do such a terrible thing?"

...

* * *

**A/N: Soooo who got the 'hidden' piece of information ;)? **

**Until the next time, folks ;)...**


	9. Of questions and seduction plans

**A/N: **Hello there! so sorry it took me so long to update again but university (unfortunately) comes first, and as I mentioned to my A/N in the last chapter an experiment I was running was ruined and since I couldn't save much I had to start all over :/. But anyway, now that things turned back to normal I'll be able to update a lot faster. Again, I'm sorry and thanks for understanding :)…

But let's get back to our story, in the last chapter I asked if someone of you got the "hidden piece of information" and I was surprised that none of you did, some got slightly close to the 'treasure' but didn't really touch it ;) so I suppose it wasn't as clear, or better as... suspicious as I thought. This means though that a big surprise awaits you ;).

An enormous THANK YOU to all my reviewers! And I do apologise for not finding the time to reply to all of you with a PM (that's for my amazing logged-in reviewers) so this time you'll find all the replies below with my replies for my anonymous reviewers :).

**Hello:** I'm really very glad you enjoyed the last chapter(s) ;). I know it took me a really long to update this time but I unfortunately couldn't help it :/. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait though ;). Thanks for reviewing :)!

**gerardsfan: **First of all welcome aboard :). Your words are really very flattering and I really can't start to explain how happy they made me, so thank you very very much :)! I do apologise for the chapter's delay and I do hope you enjoy it! Thanks again :)!

**Erik4ever: **Hmmm yes it is about sir Dudley, he's indeed planning something behind Erik's back you got that bit right, but what is he planning ;)? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Katie: **Aaaw I'm so glad you think so :) :) :)! Thanks so much for your review.

**the-laughingstock: **Ooooh if you thought that last chapter ended with a cliffhanger, I'm wondering what you'll think about this one *winks* *winks*. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter(s) and thank you so much for reviewing!

**trrmo77: **wow... that was a really long review, probably the longer I've got so far. Thanks so much about it and about all the thought you put into it :)! I truly loved it.  
Now, about your guesses. The first one was awfully close and at the same time awfully far from 'reality', if that makes any sense lol. The hidden information IS about Sir Dudley and your thought about him asking for a woman's hand is amazingly close... but not really (I'm not making any sense, am I :P? In a PM I would have been more specific lol, but maybe next time ;) ). I can tell you though that it isn't about Christine. Thank you again for the loooong review :)!

**mAutumn:** hahaha you will know, don't worry ;). Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Guest: **lol you're not the only one who doesn't and you're right it is about him :D! Thanks for your review!

**Thaovyphantran****: **hahahaha don't worry about it, it happens ;). So glad to have you back :D! I hope you enjoy it :). Thanks for reviewing!

Phew... Long A/N xD

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 10!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Erik was in a dilemma. Should he tell her the truth or not?

He kept the sword he had found in the ashes in a clothing chest at Dacre. If she did not believe him; he would hand it to her and would let her draw her own conclusions after seeing the wolf etched on the blade.

But only a little while ago he had witnessed the moment when she comprehended how deep her feelings for him were. The idea to tie her heart to his and then use her as revenge against her brothers was debatable. On the other hand, the first part of it was already done with no intentional action on his part.

And now to his amazement (and regret) he had no wish to use her in that way. In fact, his greatest urge at this moment was to protect her...

He silently cursed his traitorous heart before saying, "I don't know. We haven't yet found those responsible."

"Are the rest of your men still looking?"

He laughed. "The rest of my men?"

"There were only around a dozen of them at the camp. I just assumed the rest were here..."

"Well, in a manner of speaking you're right." He said nudged his horse's sides to make it move "Half my men disappeared with the fire."

She gasped. "You said no lives were lost."

"I don't know whether they're dead or alive. When I returned to Dacre, they were just… gone. There were no bodies discovered in the ashes. I was searching for them when I heard about the dice game." This was actually a half lie, he had been looking for his men. He just thought he would find them at Volk... And he still might...

"So, you only have a guard of what? Twenty-five? Thirty men?" Her horror-laced question would have been amusing if it were not so close to the truth.

"Yes, that's right." He said as he rubbed the nape of his neck, a sign that he felt uncomfortable.

At Christine's sudden silence Erik glanced at her. Her concentration was directed towards Dacre Keep. She _studied_ the keep… And he tried to reassure her, "I know that the Volk has a guard of more than a hundred men but here we are so far away from any battle so it doesn't take many men to hold this keep."

"Oh yes, I can see that by the thick stone walls and the imposing towers."

He stared at her. "Sarcasm does you little justice."

"I'm sorry." At least she had the decency to blush. "It just slipped out."

He inched his horse close to hers and touched her arm. "I will let nothing happen to you. I'll deliver you safely to your brothers, or I'll die trying."

"Thank you, but I would prefer it by far if you stayed alive."

"Well yes, I would prefer it too." He chuckled

"How long do you think it will take to rebuild?"

"From what I am told, a few years."

"It appears that it will be a pretty big keep. What was it like before?"

Erik cursed himself. He knew that she would ask questions... questions he would be unable to answer. So for one more time he chose to lie as little as possible. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Dacre was only recently given to me. I had been here once, for only half a day actually, before it was destroyed."

"Oh ... Then you hold Dacre for your liege?"

How much of the era's politics had her brothers told her? If he admitted that he was the Comte of Dacre, would she know which crown he served? It was a risk he was not willing to take.

"Yes. I hold it for my absent liege." He said, and since it wasn't unusual for the lord of any area to be absent, she shouldn't question him.

"Is that how you know Montague?"

She was obviously fishing for information but he had no idea if she did it intentionally or not.

"Alfred and I have known each other since we were boys. We were fostered together."

"Where did the two of you foster?"

Instead of answering he squeezed his horse's sides with his calves and made it run. The sooner they were inside the keep, the sooner he could find her something else to occupy her mind with.

Christine watched speechless as Erik left her behind nearly racing for the keep. She could tell that he was anxious to see the work being done... or that he was glad to be home.

But she suspected that that would be a lie.

She talked to herself in order to make the time pass. She had not expected to discover that the man who held her heart might also be the enemy. Is that why his name had caused something in her mind to twitch? Had she overheard it while listening to her brothers discuss Henry and Sophia?

What else had he not told her while he held her in his arms? What other secrets did he hide while kissing her to a mindless wonder?

The only thing worse than suspecting him of serving the empress would be to learn that he was already married.

Christine wanted to kick herself for being a complete fool. She hadn't even asked if he had a wife! But then again, surely he wouldn't have kissed her so passionately had he been wed, would he?

She took a deep breath, hoping to cool her outrage. There was no reason to get angry or upset before knowing the truth.

Until she had the opportunity to take her answers though, she would keep her ears and eyes open.

By the time she rode between the gate towers, Erik was standing in the middle of the bailey.

Christine dismounted and handed the reins of her horse to a waiting boy. She turned slowly, taking the time to inspect Dacre Keep… or what someday would be Dacre Keep.

Men and women quickly ducked their faces back to their tasks, a sure sign that they had been caught staring, but she didn't blame them. Not only was she a stranger, Christine knew she looked a fright.

Erik directed her towards a hut "I thought that you would like to bathe and rest." He looked at her gown briefly before adding, "And I'll see what I can do about finding you something to wear."

He kept his distance as he led her to the hut. Christine would be the first to admit that she never possessed any amount of patience and each silent step they took added weight to the tension knotting her shoulders. How long would she be able to hold the questions inside her?

When they reached the hut Erik held the door open letting her enter first. To her utter relief, there was no one else inside.

She waited until he closed the door and walked in the middle of the small room before she leaned her back against the door. "I must ask you something."

She saw him pause with his back to her and remove his mask in order to cover his face with both hands in an effort to... concentrate? Her gaze was momentarily attracted by the white mask on the table next to him and she wondered if she would ever see what was behind it, but for now she shouldn't be distracted. Her eyes turned to Erik's form again; his shoulders rose and fell with the deep breath he took before putting on his mask again and turning to face her.

The worried frown creasing his brow made her wonder if she truly wanted to know.

Christine twisted the skirt of her gown between her fingers. Yes, no matter what the truth was, she had to know. She vowed to herself not to shout, whine or cry. She would act like the adult she was.

"Erik, are you married?" She winced at the obvious trembling of her small, pathetic voice.

"Married?" A laugh made his deep frown vanish. "You want to know if I am wed?"

"Yes." Christine's legs trembled. She flattened her back against the door for support. "It seems a reasonable question considering..."

"Considering what? Is this not something you should have asked before urging me to kiss you?"

"I did not..." She swallowed her words and got the insane urge to slap the overly cocky grin from his face.

He stopped before her. A breath of air would not fit between them. Erik stroked a fingertip along the line of her jaw. "I would never use you or a wife like that, Christine. I am not married."

"Your bath should soon be here." His lips whispered across her forehead.

She forced herself not to look up at him. To do so would only result in another kiss. As much as she longed for his lips on her own they were not alone like they had been in the woods.

They were in a keep with people about and unfortunately it was now time to remember who she truly was.

A kick from the outside of the door bounced the wood against her back, sending her into Erik's strong embrace, knocking the breath out of her.

He grasped her arms and then manoeuvred them away from the door. He quickly brushed his lips against her cheek before releasing her and moving away.

Two men carried in a large tub, which they set down before a small metal brazier in the corner of the hut, while three other men emptied buckets of hot water into it. The first two attached a pole to the side and draped a long cloth over it.

Behind them an older woman carried a basket containing supplies for Christine's bath.

The older woman shooed the men from the cottage, including Erik, before setting her basket down on a bench that she then dragged to the side of the tub.

"Can I get you anything else, my lady?"

Spellbound from the steam escaping from the makeshift tent's opening, Christine shook her head and slowly moved towards the heaven before her.

A _bath.._. A wonderful... hot... private bath. Just the thought of sinking into the clear sparkling water sent goosebumps racing up and down her arms.

"Well then, I leave you to your bath." The woman paused at the door. "You might wish to lock this behind me."

Christine thanked her and without taking her eyes from the tub, she felt for the locking bar and dropped it in place. She headed for the bath, literally peeling off what remained of her clothing and dropping the remnants on the floor in her wake. Naked, except for her leather boots and stockings, she sat on the bench to remove those.

She then searched in the basket. She picked the plug off a vial and poured the thick liquid into the water. The water soon filled the room with the scents of rosemary and lavender.

She threw the stiff boar-bristle brush into the water, wondering if it were strong enough to scrub the filth off her skin.

Christine forced herself to climb carefully into the tub instead of jumping into the water as she wanted to. She sat down and soaked all the way to her chin.

The fact that she could not stretch out her legs and lounge like she did in her own specially made tub at Volk was of little concern. She drew the curtain fully closed, and after washing her body and hair thoroughly she planted her feet on the bottom of the tub, rested the back of her head on the wooden side and closed her eyes.

This sinful luxury was a slice of heaven and she would not ruin it by thinking of what she could not have at this moment.

She didn't want to think of anything. Not about her foolishness or of what would happen once she returned home. There would be enough time to worry about all of that later.

She sighed and let her arms float. Right now, she simply wanted to soak, relax and let the warmth of the water seep into her tired, sore muscles.

...

* * *

Christine swallowed a mouthful of cold water and came awake with a choking gasp. She jerked upright in the tub, splashing water over the sides.

"Are you all right?"

Erik's question startled her further and she knocked over the pole holding up the curtain.

She fought with the fabric now covering her. "How did you get in here?"

His footsteps came closer. "Through the roof."

So much for locking the door. "Stay back."

"No need to panic. I'm just going to right your tent."

"I am not panicked."

His hand jutted through the opening of the fabric. He waved it around looking for the pole and found the top of her head. Christine smacked his hand away and grabbed his wrist and guided him to the wooden pole.

Once he reattached it to the tub, he fluffed the fabric back into place around it.

"You have to be freezing in there."

She curled her arms around her bent knees. "I am. Go away."

"I have more hot water."

Christine stuck a hand through the tent's opening. "Thank you."

"No."

He was clearly laughing at her. She could hear it in his voice. Leaning over, she poked her head out of the opening.

Aye, laughing just as she had expected. But he wasn't lying. He did have two more buckets of steaming water. She hoped begging would work in this instance. "Please, my lord, may I have the water?"

Erik looked up at the ceiling and rocked back and forth on his heels. "What do I get?"

"That depends. What do you want?"

"That depends. What are you offering?"

Christine wondered if it was possible to break one's teeth by grinding them together. She relaxed her jaw and had a most excellent offer for him. In what she hoped was her most sultry voice, began, "How about…"

He came a step closer. "Yes... Go on..."

"When I am all clean and sweet-smelling…"

Another step closer. "Mmmm… so far it sounds good."

"And finished with my nice warm bath…"

The last step brought him next to the tub. He knelt down so they were eye to eye. "Yes…" His warm breath grazed her chin.

"I promise not to kill you in your sleep."

He laughed. "That sounds fair. If you move aside, I will pour the water in."

"No, thank you. Just set the buckets by the tub and leave. I'll manage them on my own once you are gone."

He did as she asked with the pails, but instead of leaving he stretched out on the narrow bed. "What are you doing now?"

"Resting."

"Not on my bed."

"Our bed."

Perhaps she offered him too much. Maybe she would kill him in his sleep. "What do you mean _our_ bed?"

"It seems that Sir Dudley told everyone we were married."

"What?" Christine flinched at her screech.

"He thought it would be an easier explanation than the truth and would keep everyone from asking too many questions."

Christine pulled a bucket up and over the edge of the tub. She needed to get this bath finished so she could set things right.

Erik continued his explanation. "I was angry at first. But he has a point."

"And what would that be?" she asked as she emptied and the second bucket into the tub.

"It saves me from explaining how I won you in a game of dice."

Christine dropped the empty bucket. It rolled across the floor. "And you agreed that lying was the better of two evils?"

"How would you prefer the people of Dacre to see you? As my wife, or as..."

"Your whore?" she interrupted him.

The bed creaked. "I didn't say that." His voice was a little louder, so she assumed he had sat up.

"There was no need to say it. It was implied anyway." She put some soap onto the brush and began scrubbing her feet and legs for the... third time.

"Why would anyone think that?"

"I don't know how you were raised but at Volk an unmarried woman does not go about with a man unless there is someone else with them."

"A chaperon."

She scrubbed her arms again, wincing as the stiff bristles found cuts and scrapes. "Yes, a chaperon. A maid. A brother. A sister. Someone."

"Is that what you want? A chaperon?"

Christine bent over and wet her hair. While soaping her hair once more, she cursed, then answered "No. What I want is another bucket of water to rinse my hair."

The bed creaked again. The locking bar hit the floor and the door squeaked on its hinges. Christine paused and smiled to herself. He actually went to get her more water.

Erik returned before she was done scrubbing her head. Ice-cold air blew across her wet body. She rubbed the soap from her eyes and saw that he had removed the curtain.

"Bend over."

"What?"

Before she had the chance to cover herself with her hands, a bucket of water was emptied over her head.

Clean water. Yes. Warm water. No.

"What the hell..." She almost jumped out of the tub.

Another bucket of cold water cut off her curse. He picked up both empty buckets and headed for the door. "I'll get some more."

The instant the door slammed behind him, Christine jumped up and grabbed a drying cloth from the bench. Her bath was over. She wrapped the oversized cloth around her, tucked the end in and raced towards the door.

The locking bar was not heavy, but it was on the floor. She nearly lost the cloth when she bent to retrieve the bar, but got it in place just in time. Because the moment she stepped back, Erik slammed into the door. She heard a curse on the other side.

"Open this door," he demanded.

"No. Thank you. I do not need any more water. I'm done."

"Christine."

"Erik." She tried to match his deadly tone.

When he didn't respond, she went back by the brazier and took a seat on the bench. There was another cloth in the basket and a comb.

The sun was setting. She had nothing else to do the rest of this day except for trying to untangle the nest she called hair. She dragged it over one shoulder and towelled off as much water as she could before she started working the comb through it.

The monotonous activity let her mind wonder. Even if her suspicions were correct and Erik did serve the empress, what did it matter? Henry and Sophia would not live forever. After all Adam had married the widow of an enemy and every member of her family welcomed Victoria and her son with open arms. Christine had never heard a single negative comment.

Of course, there were a few small… minor differences. Adam and Victoria had been in love as children. And Adam didn't require Gustave's approval for his marriage.

Surely though there must be a way to gain his approval. Christine's eyes widened. Her hand stopped midair. She could think of one sure way to gain his blessing.

Her heart raced at the thought and she dragged the comb rather sharply through another knot, breaking a tooth off the comb.

_Her brothers would be livid_, she thought, as she tossed the broken comb tooth into the fire. Their wives would be horrified. But she could talk to her sisters-in-law. She could explain how much she wanted to become the Lady of Dacre. They would eventually understand and would be able to bring their husbands around.

The only person she had to convince first though; was Erik himself. Would honour keep him from letting her seduce him? Would it make him feel tricked into marrying her? And if it did, would he soon get over it?

Christine sighed. One step at a time. First the seduction. How did one go about seducing a man completely? Heat fired her cheeks. She'd have to do so in a manner that led him to believe he had done the seducing.

Easier said than done considering she had no idea where to start.

A small scratching sound caught her attention. Christine frowned and scanned the room.

Nothing.

There! Again, the same sound. It seemed to come from the ceiling. And before she could form a guess about the source of the noise, Erik lowered himself through a hole he had made in the thatched roof.

He landed on his feet, reached up with his sword and moved the roofing back in place before turning to smile at her.

"Did you miss me?"

Christine could not help but notice that Erik had bathed. His hair was damp around his face. She said nothing, but turned back to combing her hair. "Were you gone?"

He came up behind her and took the comb from her hand. "Allow me."

In less than a dozen tugs, Erik stopped. He nudged her up from the bench and pulled a short stool in front of the bench. "You sit there."

She complied and he took the seat on the bench right behind her. His legs that stretched out on either side of her made the perfect resting place for her arms. He said nothing when she took advantage of the position. He carefully combed her hair.

She drew lazy circles on his knees. "This is quite sinful."

"It is."

"My family would be horrified."

"They would."

"But I do appreciate your help."

"I know."

"And your hands in my hair feel so… so…" She searched for the right word. "So delightful."

"Delightful?"

She ignored the choked sound of his voice and softly moaned before leaning her head back to rest against him. Christine froze at finding the hard length of him resting between her shoulder blades. Now his short answers and choked tone made perfect sense.

She quickly sat up and pulled the cloth tighter around her. Now what? She was certain this would be the perfect time to try her seduction tactic but suddenly found herself at a loss.

Erik rested a hand on her bare shoulders. His touch nearly burned her skin. "Christine, I do not deny that I want you. But I am not a brute to take what I want by force."

She rose and walked away. Her legs trembled. The fire from her shoulders had worked its way down her body. Just the thought of being naked and alone with him made her head spin. If his kisses stole the breath from her body, she couldn't begin to imagine what his touch could do.

He cleared his throat, tossed the comb into the basket and rose. After drawing a hand through his hair, he nodded towards the bed. "You sleep there. I will place a blanket on the floor."

He turned to grab a blanket from the bed and Christine knew it was a chance she could not pass up.

With all the longing and need she could muster, she turned around and whispered"Erik."

As he turned back to face her, she released the cloth and let it slowly slip down the length of her body to pool on the floor.

...

* * *

**A/N: *in a sing song voice* how ba-a-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally... How bad can I possibly be? *coughs*enough-with-the-childish-behaviour*coughs*  
*ahem* Sorry but the Lorax was on TV earlier and I'm a sucker for cartoons xP.**

**Sooooo... until the next time, folks ;), and this time you won't have to wait long.**


	10. A taste of the forbidden

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Let's talk right away about our story ;)... Things are turning more and more heated but I think that it's pretty early to serve lemonade so... how about a slice of lime in a glass of water ;)?

Anyway, a huge THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers, you literally blew my mind, I didn't expect such a great response for the last chapter =)! Thank you so so much :D!

**For my anonymous reviewers :):**

**Hello: **hahaha I hope this chapter gives an answer to your "what now?" ;D! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**phanatic: **I am, aren't I ;)! Sorry for the cliffie but I just had to stop it there. Besides, the chapter was already long ;P. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, thank you so much for your review :)!

**Guest:** You're absolutely right about her, but let's see how she continues her seduction shall we ;)? Thanks a lot for reviewing :)!

**Canela:** Poor Erik indeed (not that he doesn't like it lol) xD! I really hope you enjoy this chapter ;)! Thank you so much for your review!

**DTphantom:** Devil? Oh you're making me blush xD! I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it ;)! But the next chapter is here so now you'll find out the way Christine is going to be "punished" for being naughty lol. Thank you so much for reviewing ;)!

**Katie:** wow demonic writer? xD I have to admit I was called several things in the reviews for the last chapter but yours was probably the most evil xD. Thank you so much for your evil review xD!

**Also, I would be really awful if I forgot to say an enormous thank you to **Ankhsenamun** for the shout outs in her wonderful story "Agenda" :D!  
(and those of you who haven't checked it out already you absolutely HAVE TO! Here's the link www . fanfiction s/5580211/1/Agenda , without the spaces of course ;))**

Sooo...without further ado, chapter 11!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it *sighs* ;P...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Erik's mouth went dry. The candlelight flickered on Christine's pale skin, highlighting her luscious curves and shadowing her graceful valleys.

For the first time in years he felt his hands shaking. Her need, the longing he heard in her voice left him speechless, making him feel as green and inexperienced as a virgin.

Afraid that his mind was playing tricks, he took a few steps towards her; never breaking the carnal dream if that's all it turned out to be in the end.

He stopped a mere inch away from her, wanting to reach out and stroke the pale flesh of her breasts... to trace the gentle curves of her hips.

But when he met her trusting gaze, he knew that no matter how much he wanted her, he could not lie to her any longer...

"Christine." He tucked a long dark wave behind her ear. "I do not serve King Henry."

"I suspected as much..." She looked away for a moment and he held his breath.

Christine raised her chin a notch before turning back to him. "Who do you serve at this moment, Erik of Dacre?"

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. She knew his loyalty rested with Empress Sophia but still she was ready to give herself to him.

Erik's chest swelled at the knowledge that she would choose him over her family. He dropped to one knee, took her hands in his and rested his forehead against them. "I serve you… only you Christine de Volk."

The rest... He had to tell her the rest. "We need to talk. We need to…"

She pulled him to his feet, pulled her hands free and ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't wish to talk right now. You can say whatever you want in the morning."

"But…"

She moulded the length of her body against his. The feel of her soft breasts pressing against his chest, her thighs leaning against his own and her lips brushing against his neck nearly undid him "Christine."

"No." Her fingers covered his mouth "I will not feel ashamed in the light of day. I want you." Her other hand trailed down his chest and across his belt. "I need you to quench the fire you alone started."

Before she could move her hand any lower, he swept her up in his arms and laid her on the bed.

Still fully clothed he stretched next to her. Oh, aye, he wanted her like a dying man wants salvation.

But even more he wanted to give her the satisfaction she craved. He longed to answer the unasked questions torturing her mind and to ease the fear of the unknown.

There would be time for his fulfilment later, when she would know what to expect.

She pulled at his tunic "Erik?"

He grasped her wrist and held her arm down at her side. Before she could say another word, he covered her mouth with his.

Christine's fevered longing wanted more than this gentle caress of his lips. She wanted to be swept away by the passion he had ignited that night in the cave.

She wanted none of this care and gentleness. She wanted to be consumed by the hot flames of mind-stealing desire she knew Erik could create.

Suddenly, a moan of need and longing raced up her throat. It was a sound that he obviously understood more than she did.

Accepting her invitation he deepened his kiss, each stroke of his tongue more demanding than the last. Christine could only follow his lead.

He released her arm and started caressing her body. The roughness of his calloused hand brushing over her breast hardened her nipple and turned the fire he had already awakened in her in an inferno.

Yet, this touch was different somehow. It was not a gentle caress meant to soothe or a hesitant exploration. No... his movements were steady and sure as he traced a path of desire from her breasts to belly to thigh to knee and back again.

Tension hummed the length of her body and settled as a needy throb between her legs. Christine arched towards him seeking release from the growing frustration.

Erik broke their kiss with a ragged laugh before sliding his lips along her neck. The tension she thought that could not possibly grow any stronger only increased when his lips found her breast.

He licked and sucked on her nipple softly making her almost purr, lulling her in a false state of security, and then he suddenly bit on the distended tip making her gasp. But before her gasp of surprise could fully escape, he slid his hand between her slightly parted legs, turning her gasp into a moan. Christine's hand met his mask almost knocking it off but Erik with light's speed angled his neck in a way that made her curl her fingers in the damp waves of his hair.

Erik fought his own building tension. What had been meant as a way to satisfy her curiosity and frustration had quickly become his own battle for control. One he wished not to lose.

The mound beneath his kneading palm throbbed with each beat of her heart. He dipped a finger between the soft folds and found her small pearl.

Christine jumped at the unfamiliar touch, but in the next instant arched against his hand. He attacked her nipples once more; circling his tongue around one swollen nub and glanced up at her face.

A fine sheen of perspiration shimmered on her flesh. Her eyes were tightly closed, the expression letting him know that she was at the point of near painful pleasure.

Soon she would leave the pain and fall into the ocean of complete pleasure. It would be so easy to strip off his clothes, push his erection past her thin barrier to her womb and take his satisfaction with her.

She would not fight him. At this moment, she would most likely welcome him into her arms and body.

But he couldn't do that to her. He would gladly show her pleasure, but he would not take her maidenhead. That would be her husband's task. As much as he longed to be that man, Erik doubted that her brothers would let it happen.

He increased the pressure of his fingers as he worked the wet warmth of her folds. Almost instantly Christine's hips rose off the bed.

"Erik!"

His name came out of her lips in a breathless gasp. He recaptured her mouth, swallowing the cries that followed as she reached her climax for the first time.

Erik gathered her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Spent, Christine's breathing eased and the pounding of her heart eventually slowed.

However, his heart didn't stop thumping and his breathing didn't slow down. He couldn't remember a single time, not even in the battlefield, that had made breathing this difficult... nor had anything made his hands shake the way they did now.

"Oh my..." Having found her voice, Christine breathlessly admitted "Perhaps delightful wasn't the right word." She kissed the spot beneath his ear, after licking her suddenly dry lips, and drew her fingernails up his back.

Unable to stop his groan, he pushed himself up on his elbows and dropped a kiss on her damp forehead. "Climb beneath the covers and I will return shortly."

"You are leaving?"

"Yes."

She toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck sending a chill down his spine. "But you did not… I thought perhaps we could…"

By the sultry tone of her voice and the heavy lidded gaze, he knew she was more than ready for more love play. If he stayed in there with her a moment longer he would give into her and satisfy his own raging needs.

"No." He pushed himself up. "I have to go." He rose and jerked down the covers beneath her, then pulled them up and tucked the edges around her. "Go to sleep. I will return soon."

"Where are you going?"

Erik grabbed her still damp drying cloth from the floor. "To find a cold stream."

"I thought you had already bathed."

"At this moment, I require a bath of another kind."

Christine watched him leaving with a smile plastered on her face.

He had given her such pleasure while taking none of his own. She stretched like a well-fed cat and ran her hands down the length of her body. Her skin was alive, her touch recalling the sensation of his hands on her.

Christine curled onto her side with a sigh. Now that she had had her first taste of what made her brothers and sisters-in-law giggle and moan, she wanted more... Much more...

If Erik had taken her to the moon and back with nothing but his hands and lips, how far could she go if he… if they… ? Without even finishing the thought her arousal came back to life and made her press her legs together tightly.

Suddenly, feeling overly warm, she threw back the covers and sat up. The night's cold air brushed over her heated skin, sending a real chill up and down her spine that calmed the fire in her veins. She smiled. That explained Erik's need for a cold stream.

Maybe when he returned she could convince him that a cold bath had not been necessary.

Until then, she needed something to do and sleep was definitely out of the question.

Walking quickly across the cold floor she tossed a few more coals onto the dying fire and grabbed the comb from the bench and raced back to the bed. Since she had no clothing to wear, she pulled the top cover up over her shoulders and tucked it around her legs.

She worked the comb through her hair. Thankfully, it was no longer matted together but the wavy mass easily snarled and it took more than a few moments to work out all the tangles.

While she was plaiting the detangled length into braids, Erik returned. He stood in the doorway wearing only his pants "You were supposed to be sleeping." He said and hastily put on his undershirt.

"Not until you returned." Christine patted the bed "Come... join me."

He closed the door, dropped his boots, then tossed his other clothing, belt and sword on top of a small table. When he turned towards her, he ran his hand through his still-wet hair. "I'm not certain that would be a good idea."

"I am." She finished tying her braids and flipped them behind her. "Come." Christine held out her hand. "I promise not to tempt you beyond reason."

He laughed. "Too late."

"I am not letting you sleep on the cold floor." She climbed beneath the three layers of covers. "I'll sleep here." she lifted the top layer. "And you'll sleep here."

"The floor would be safer."

"Fine, then we will both share the floor." She went to stand up.

"Nay." He sat down on the edge of the bed making her sit back too "You never give up, do you?" he chuckled.

"How would I ever get my way if I gave up so easily?"

Erik shook his head and pushed at her shoulder. "Roll over."

She turned to face him.

"No. Face the other way, Christine."

"Coward."

Once her back was to him, he climbed beneath the top cover. "At least I know when to retreat."

"Retreat?" She giggled. "What is that? Definitely not a word I know." Her childish laughter stopped when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back against the hardness of his chest.

"Retreat is what keeps you alive in the face of death when all else has failed."

"Is that what you fear at this moment, Erik? Death in my arms?"

He pulled her even closer and covered her breast through the covers with his large hand and squeezed slightly. At her gasp he placed his lips against her neck.

When Christine's breathing turned ragged he answered her question with one of his own. "Tell me, Christine, do you think you could die from wanting?"

She took a deep breath and then cried "Retreat!"

He relaxed his hold, slid his hand to her stomach and moved slightly away from her body "Go to sleep. We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow."

"To where?"

"Volk."

She was not ready to go home yet "I thought we would stay here a couple days."

"I've changed my mind."

Christine's mind spun faster and faster seeking any kind of excuse that would keep them in Dacre at least another night.

Finally, she asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" He sounded tired, but added "No... No, you did nothing wrong."

If all she had was this one night, what would it require to seduce him into... finishing the deed? She curled against him, pressing her buttocks into his groin.

"Oh, for the love of..." He smacked her bottom "Behave and go to sleep."

Even without the layers of thick covers she wouldn't have felt pain from his half-hearted swat. She stretched out. "Please, Erik, I don't want to go home just yet."

"And I don't want to take you home." He sighed "Christine, if it were possible I would keep you here in this hut, unclothed, in my bed for a decade or more. But you have brothers who are responsible for you."

"I'm responsible for myself."

"You may like to think so, but you know full well the truth is that until the Comte gives your hand to some man in marriage, he is responsible for you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I thought…" She frowned "I mean…" Could she be that wrong? "But you…"

He tugged her closer and rested his chin atop her head. "You thought I would ask for your hand?"

Christine nodded.

"What do I have to offer you, Christine? I have no keep and little gold." He paused. "I do not even serve the same crown. I have most likely killed men your family considered friends. If I'm very, very careful and have even more luck, I may leave the Volk alive. And if I do, it won't be with you at my side. The Comte would never permit that."

"You have much to offer. Dacre will be a fine keep when it is finished. As for gold, my bride portion will be enough for the both of us. You are neither too young, nor too old. You are brave and strong. And my brothers would never kill the man who rescued their sister. Why would you think such a thing?"

He rubbed his masked cheek against her hair. "You will not get your way this time, Christine."

Why was he being so stubborn? "You are wrong! My family will come to love you as I do."

His snort of disbelief made her add "And I do love you."

"What do you base this love on, Christine? You desire me, you like kissing me, arguing with me, being with me... Just as I enjoy doing these things with you, but you have not known me long enough to love me."

"My heart doesn't care about time. It only knows that it beats for you. I do love you."

Erik closed his eyes at her admission. She wasn't going to give up.

She tried turning over but he held her tighter, keeping her in place.

"Erik, please."

He winced at her plea and knew he had to call an end to this conversation before they ended the night hating each other.

"Christine, during wars men do things that they would never consider doing while at peace." He had to believe that the Volks would never have taken everything from him in such a manner if it weren't for the fight over the crown. "Unforgivable things that cannot be righted without bloodshed."

"What does this have to do with us?" She paused, and he had a sick feeling he knew which way her thoughts were headed. "Have you done something that would make my family want you dead?"

She might have been willing to choose him over her family in matters of sex, but he knew where her true loyalties lied. She had known her family her entire life, but she only knew him for a few short days. No night of love play could erase the ties that held her to her family.

"No, I haven't done anything. But nobody knows how long this war between Henry and Sophia will last."

"But..."

"Cease." He squeezed his arm around her. "Stop looking for arguments. I won't change my decision; you're wasting your time and mine." He relaxed his hold once more "Go to sleep, Christine." He added more softly.

Slowly, after what seemed like hours, the light of the candles faded until a veil of absolute darkness covered the room.

Erik gently pulled the sleeping woman closer in his arms and certain that she would not hear him he whispered "Christine, you will always hold my heart."

...

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now and don't worry, things will get more intense and explicit as time passes; that's for sure ;)...  
Coming up next: Christine's going to accidentally discover something in Erik's things... something that doesn't belong to him and shouldn't be there ;D!**


	11. Last day at Dacre

**A/N: **Hello hello hello! *raises hands* It's been quite some time, I know, but I want to believe that I'm excused because of the holidays lol. I hope all of you are having a wonderful time with your family and friends these days!

But let's move on to our story ;). As always, a great THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers and to all of you for the fav'ed and followed my stories or me :)!

**For my anonymous reviewers :):**

**Katie:** hahaha I too can't to post the more... explicit stuff xD! Thanks a lot for your review :D!

**Canela:** xD I absolutely loved your review ;D! Thank you so much!

**Hello:** well, again... now it's time to find out "what next?" ;) Thank you very much, I hope you had a wonderful X'mas too :)

**Erik4ever: **I don't have to excuse anything lol! You can express yourself however you like ;)! Thank you so much :D!

**phanatic: **I'm so glad you think so :)! Thank you so much!

**Before we start though, please allow me to dedicate this chapter to **trrmo77** for being the only one who solved the 'hidden piece of information' puzzle I posted a few chapters ago. Thank you so much for your PM and all the thought you put into them, I hope you enjoy the chapter and that its ending surprises you ;)!.**

Sooo...without further ado, chapter 12!

**Disclaimer:** yeah yeah I still don't own it :P...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Christine jerked awake at the sound of Erik's curses. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and found him standing in a puddle of water staring at the ceiling.

"What is wrong?"

"It rained last night."

She sat up "I know it's a bad time but… is that not where you came through last night?" she started laughing.

He turned to her with a look that said he didn't need a reminder but that only made her laugh harder.

Erik pointed to a basket near the door "The old woman brought you some clothing and food."

Christine stopped laughing and jumped off the bed and eagerly dragged the basket over to the bench.

"I wouldn't be too excited. I doubt that you'll find anything of high quality in there."

She looked at him puzzled "Do you seriously think I'm that vain?"

"I am simply saying that the fabrics might not be as fine as the fabrics you use for your gowns."

"Oh, of course... because every woman of my circle prefers to run about the fields and the cliffs in silk." She rolled her eyes.

"I apologise. I am not at my best this morning."

Christine batted her eyelashes at him "Oh really? I didn't notice." And after a pause "And now go fix the roof." she smiled sweetly and shooed him out of the small hut so she could change.

...

* * *

Once she fixed her hair, washed up and dressed, Christine sat down at the small table.

Her nose told her that she would find food beneath the cloth-covered dishes. Her stomach growled its agreement.

The first dish contained a meat pie. She sniffed and after she took a bite she smiled. Someone at Dacre _definitely_ knew how to cook. The next, a bowl, contained cheese and bread. Not just any bread, but a round loaf of fresh, warm bread. She pulled the cover off the next dish to find pear tarts baked to perfection .There was also a pitcher of cider and one of water. _'What a great way to start your morning!' _she thought with a smile.

If she were the polite, patient sort of guest, she would wait until Erik was finished and could join her. Christine picked up a small knife. Thankfully, no one ever accused her of being polite or patient.

A sudden stomping from the roof sent dirt down towards the table. Christine gasped, jumped up and dragged the table out of the way. It did not prevent all of the dirt from landing on her feast, but she had managed to save most of it by replacing the cloths over the dishes.

She sat back down and shouted, "Having fun up there?"

"Oh, aye. Care to join us?"

"Thank you but no." She took a bite of the pie and closed her eyes. With her mouth half full she shouted, "If you do not hire the person who cooked all these things then you're positively crazy."

"What?"

"The food. It's wonderful. Hire the cook."

Erik descended the ladder and stuck his head in the window opening that she had uncovered to let in the morning light. "Are you planning to save me any?"

"No." She took another bite and made a big show of how good it tasted. She rolled her eyes, shuddered with pleasure and licked her lips once she swallowed.

"I'd better hurry then."

"Aye, you'd better."

Once she was full, she made sure that the food was safe under their cloths and then went to lean against the door frame. She watched Erik help another man with the roof. It was interesting to see the lord of the keep running up and down the ladder following someone else's orders. She was especially amused by the way the older man kept shooing Erik off the roof.

But what really held her attention was the fine display of flesh. Now that the men were finished, Erik had removed his shirt while bringing the tools back down the ladder.

Seeing him in nothing but the light of candles hadn't done him justice. She realised that he had a strong chest and muscular arms. What she had not seen in the dim light were the well-defined ridges of his torso.

He didn't have the thick dark hair covering his chest like her dark-haired brothers. She decided that she rather liked being able to see the play of muscles contracting and relaxing.

On his final trip up the ladder he stopped "What are you doing?"

"Oh." She stared at his chest and ran her tongue across her lips "Just watching you… work."

He curled his arm and flexed the bulge there "Happy?" he winked.

She should have been embarrassed at her forwardness, but embarrassment was the last thing on her mind. Christine shivered visibly "No. But I could be."

Her action and statement brought a flush to his cheeks. He stepped closer "You are a wanton miss."

"And who is to blame for that?"

"Not me."

She laughed softly and put her hands behind her back to keep from touching him "Are we still leaving today?"

"Yes." He pulled his shirt over his head. "I need to check on the supplies and food stores for the time I will be gone, talk to the man I am leaving in charge of the keep, dress, eat and then we will be on our way."

"Is there anything you would like me to do?"

Erik laughed, a low, sensual sound that made her knees weak "I can think of a few things."

Christine backed into the cottage, crooking her finger at him as she did so "Perhaps you would care to, I don't know… eat… dress… or… something before seeing to the keep?"

He reached out and grasped her naughty finger. "Eating and dressing would be fine. But that _something_ would not be wise. Come, walk with me... "

"Gladly." She replied. They would be on horseback for the next few days, so, a walk now was more than welcome.

Erik pulled her next to him, keeping a hold of her hand. She glanced down at their interlaced fingers. That was a strange way to act for a man who insisted a match between them would not work. Perhaps he wasn't as certain as he thought.

They were walking on mud for several long minutes and for one more time Erik had to pull his foot from another boggy spot with a loud sucking noise. Christine couldn't resist commenting "You do grow nice mud here."

"I know. They assure me that it is much more pleasant the two or three days a year when it doesn't rain."

She knew that he exaggerated, but when she looked around, she understood the need. It had rained all night, flooding every inch of ground.

As they walked side by side Christine said "This reminds me of the last time my father enlarged Volk."

"How so?"

"According to my mother he intentionally chose the wettest year to begin the construction. They argued about it all the time especially when he walked around the keep's rooms covered in mud." She chuckled.

"How old were you?"

"Maybe six or seven."

"It must have been boring to spend that year inside."

"Inside?" She frowned "Aaah you mean because I was such a fragile, dainty flower of a girl?"

"I take it you were not."

"My mother had already dealt with two sons, well... three after my uncle's death. And unfortunately for her, I was determined to be her fourth. It amused my father to have something else to argue with her about."

"He liked to argue?"

"No. What he truly liked was to soothe her after he tormented her into a near bund rage."

"Aaah that explains a lot about you and your tendency to mock everything." He teased.

She blushed and lowered her eyes "Yes. I have to admit, it is a habit all Wolves share."

"All?"

"Sad but true." She touched his shoulder with her free hand and looked up at him. "Beware of Gustave. He can be harsh and sarcastic to a fault in his attempt to make you start a fight."

"I will keep that in mind." He looked around the area and then brought his attention back to her "When did your parents die?"

"About eight years ago."

"Who took care of you after that?"

"Gustave when he was at Volk." Christine shrugged. "Or Raoul when he was about."

"And when they were both gone?"

"The guards, the villagers even."

"It would have made more sense to send you to another keep with a woman."

"Why? So I could learn to be a lady?"

Erik raised his visible eyebrow "Would that not have improved your chances for a good match?"

"Perhaps." As far as she was concerned she had already found her match. And he currently held her hand in his. "But I think I learned more about running a keep and taking care of soldiers and servants by staying at Volk. There, I had many people to teach me what was necessary. At another keep I would have had one woman to teach me her way. Who was to say her way would have been the best?"

When he fell silent, Christine added "And this past year, I've had Antoinette to teach me all about being a lady." She laughed at the thought.

"The lessons have been amusing?"

"Considering they came from a woman who possesses, and uses her own armour. Yes, it has been amusing."

"Good Lord."

They reached the top of the mound and Christine released Erik's hand so she could take in the scene before them "Oh, Erik, this is a perfect spot for your keep."

From ground level, she could catch glimpses of the sea through the trees in the east. In the other directions the trees had been cleared, providing a view of anyone who would approach.

Beyond the clearing to the north there were fallow fields. Blackened now from the fire, but maybe by next summer they would be filled with crops. What would his people do for food this winter though?

The thought of them starving to death during a harsh winter made her ill "Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"The fields are gone. What about the crops?"

"They were destroyed."

"What about food? The meal I had this morning, where did it all come from?"

He pulled her against him briefly "Fear not. No one here will starve, I've ordered what I hope will be enough supplies to last through the winter and spring. Of course if we do not get attacked again."

"Supplies?" She glanced around "I see nowhere to store grains or a mill or anything."

He pointed towards the row of buildings going up between the mound and the outer newly-built wall. "For this winter that's where the supplies will be stored."

"This all must be costing you a fortune."

"Thankfully, I have a generous liege and over ten years' worth of gold won in tournaments."

What he needed was a sinfully wealthy wife. Christine tucked that piece of information away for later. It could perhaps be a useful bait.

Erik then took her hand "We should go."

She didn't want to leave so soon, but knew he would see through any of her tricks meant to stall their departure. Halfway across the inner yard she saw the older woman who had brought her the clothes and the food. Christine nodded towards her "What is her name?"

"Agnes. Why?"

"Erik, you really should consider having that woman move into your kitchens."

"The food is that good?"

"Better than good."

He called Agnes over. When she joined them Christine grinned at her "I just wanted to thank you ever so much for the clothes and the superb meal."

"I am glad you enjoyed the food." The woman blushed a deep red. "But it was truly nothing, my lady. My daughter and I made many pies last night for the men to eat today. And the pears were left over from yesterday's meal. I simply warmed up the sauce."

Christine looked up at Erik. "Did you hear that? The most delicious sauce I have encountered and she claims to have simply warmed it up, like it was nothing."

Erik took the hint "Agnes, as you know, your husband is going to oversee things here while I am away."

"Oh. What could be more perfect?" She noticed that Agnes' back had straightened with pride at the trust and responsibility bestowed upon her mate.

"I agree. What I'd like to know, is if you would be interested in overseeing Dacre's kitchens?"

The poor woman took a step backwards. Erik caught her arm to prevent her from falling into the mud.

"My lord? You are but teasing me!"

"I would never do such a thing. Truly, I would be honoured if you accepted the position."

"But a kitchen like that requires someone with experience that I don't possess."

Christine interrupted the discussion "How many children do you have?"

"Eight, my lady, and... I also care for my dead sister's four."

"My my twelve children. And they are all well?"

"They are, yes." The woman sighed "But I am a bit weary chasing them about. Thankfully they're almost all grown now."

Erik understood where Christine was going with that and laughed before saying "If you can raise twelve children, you can surely oversee a kitchen." He paused and winked "You might even find it easier."

Now Agnes laughed "Perhaps you are right. Running a kitchen might be less exhausting. I could even put some of the older ones to work." She nodded. A smile lit her entire face. "I would be honoured to accept your offer, my lord."

"Good. I will discuss further details with you as soon as I return. Until then, you and your husband can perhaps start thinking of the items you will need."

Once the woman left them, Erik tipped his head to Christine "Thank you."

"My pleasure. We handled that quite nicely, did we not?"

He was slow to respond and she wondered what thoughts circled in his mind. After several seconds, he answered "Yes, Christine, we did."

Erik walked her to the door of the hut "I have a few things left to do, then I will return and we can be on our way."

"Take your time."

Left alone, Christine started picking up their discarded clothing and bathing cloths. Someone else would have to carry out the tub, but she gathered the bathing supplies, putting them back into the basket.

She started making the bed and sat down. Performing these chores seemed natural to her. She couldn't seem to keep her own bedchamber tidy, but she would gladly do so for Erik for the rest of their days.

They had handled Agnes successfully... together. He had picked up on her hints as if they had been husband and wife for many years.

She rose and looked out of the still-open door towards the mound. Dacre would be a sight to behold once it was done. It would take years to get it running to perfection. Years of hard work before it ran as smoothly as Volk.

In her heart she knew it was a task she and Erik could do together. Having someone to share the work with made the load lighter. She would be happy to share the work of Dacre with him.

If only he would listen.

Somehow, between here and Volk, she would find a way to convince him that she was right.

Christine turned back to the task at hand. She would finish making the bed, then find him some clean clothes to change into.

Erik's clothing chest was in the corner of the room and she opened the lid. She lifted out a shirt... Beneath it was a long wrapped package that looked like it contained a sword or something.

His breeches appeared to be beneath the package, so she pushed it out of the way. The movement rolled the package to the back side of the chest, unwrapping it.

Not wanting him to think she had been searching his things around out of curiosity, she grabbed the sword and unwound cloth and set them on the bed so she could rewrap the weapon and return it to the chest.

Christine reached out to straighten the sword on the cloth and froze.

She bent closer to the bed "No." Her hushed whisper roared in her ears. It was not possible.

She picked the weapon up and carried it to the light coming in through the window.

Countless questions ran through her mind. She kept coming back to the first one:

How had he got _her_ sword?

...

* * *

**A/N: haaaaaaaaaaa! Christine's sword, who would expect that ;)?  
Coming up next: Erik's explanation!**


	12. Explanations

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday :)!  
I wanted to upload this chapter for several days now but unfortunately University's exams started this week, yeah right after the holidays (sometimes I seriously think that they do not care at all about students grrrrr), but anyway as a result I had zero free time :/.

But let's get back to business, a great thank you to all of you who found the time to review especially considering that I uploaded the last chapter in the middle of X'mas holidays, I truly appreciate it :) (**Hello**, **Katie**, **Me** and **Erik4ever **my anonymous reviewers, thank you so much and I do apologise for the lack of personal replies this time but I hope you understand)!

So, without further ado, chapter 13!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it :P...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Christine fought hard against the imaginings taking form in her mind. This sword could not be hers... She was certain that her sword was in her chamber at Volk.

With an unsteady fingertip she caressed the wolf engraved on the base of the blade, right above the rain-guard. She then studied the cross-guard and the wrappings around the grip... they weren't quite right. This couldn't be her sword, she shook her head...

She closed her fingers around the grip, raised the weapon and thrust. The jiggle of the blade inside the hilt was unmistakable just like the awful balance of the sword. No, this definitely was not hers, but at first glance it was a great replica.

Her hand shook. Who would have gone into so much trouble to copy her sword? And more importantly, why?

Each question only created another. Where had Erik found this? Why did he have it? Why was it hidden in his chest? And why had he not shown it to her?

Christine sat down on the bed. Someone loyal to Empress Sophia had a copy of a sword that belonged to a supporter of King Henry.

For what purpose? Something was terribly wrong and it involved her family and Erik. She needed to know what and why.

Did he even realise it was her personal symbol engraved on the blade? Or did he think it was one of the other Wolves'?

...

* * *

Erik walked through the open door of the hut after his business was done. He half expected to find Christine stretched out naked on the bed; after all she had made it quite obvious the night before that she didn't want to return to Volk so quickly.

He was right; she was on the bed, however, she wasn't naked. And... his eyes went wide... in her hands she held a sword. He immediately glanced at his open chest and inhaled abruptly before turning his attention back to her.

He kicked the door closed and asked "What were you doing in my chest?"

"Where did you get this?"

He turned his face away from the hard coldness of her voice. It was as if the last day had not taken place and they were now bitter enemies "I told you last night there were things we needed to talk about."

"Talk."

"Put down the sword and we will talk."

She ignored him and rose "If you want me to put it down, you will have to take it from me." She said with determination as she gripped the weapon with both hands.

Erik shrugged; if that's the way she wanted it. He had already seen her fight; her weak side was the left, so he moved to her left.

He stepped forward and turned away from the blade that was too long and heavy for her to handle. Before she could bring the tip of the sword up, he grabbed her left wrist and squeezed. "Drop it."

She shook her head "Why do you have a Volk blade?"

He would answer all the questions she had after she was unarmed.

He squeezed harder. Christine gasped and flinched, but she opened her fingers and the weapon fell on the floor with a clatter.

Erik pushed her down onto the bed "Sit." He put the sword back in the chest and let the lid slam closed.

While his back was turned, she stood and paced the room.

"Sit down!" To his amazement she did, but not on the bed. Instead, she took a seat on the bench.

He stood in front of her and put one foot up on the bench next to her. After resting one forearm on his thigh, he leaned towards her, her eyes seeing only his unblemished side "You ask. I will answer."

Christine tried to move away. He easily reached out and grasped her shoulder.

"Where did you get that sword?"

"I found it in the ruins of what once was my keep."

By the expressions that quickly crossed her face; confusion, surprise, anger and sadness, he knew she was battling what her mind was telling her.

"Why would you have found it there? How did it get there?"

He shrugged "I know not. Perhaps during the attack, the owner dropped it and left it behind."

"You think a Volk burned down Dacre?"

"Had it been you, what would you have thought?"

Obviously unwilling to believe in that possibility, she shook her head "When did the fire happen?"

"Last summer."

"Gustave was home... Adam too."

"There is still one more Wolf."

"No, Raoul is rebuilding his wife's family keep. He would not have had the time. Besides, that sword does not belong to any of them."

Erik choked "Who would be foolish enough to carry a sword with a wolf engraved on the blade, not to mention the family's coat of arms on the pommel if not one of the Volk men?"

Christine stared up at him "Me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Me." She waved towards the chest "That poorly made weapon is a copy of my sword... Not my brothers', but mine."

He had never considered that Christine would possess her own weapon. Although, after knowing her, he should have given it some thought "How can you tell?"

"Quite easily. All of us have our personal symbols etched on our sword's blade. Gustave has a wolf standing on his hind feet. Raoul has a wolf standing on all fours, ready to attack, and Adam has a howling wolf."

"And what is that one if not a wolf on all fours, ready to attack?"

She shook her head "This wolf indeed stands on all fours but if you take a better look at the bottom of the carving where the grass is supposed to be, under the wolf's body, you can see three very small figures. Three pups." She lifted her eyebrows and cocked her head "Now which one of us do you think would have a she-wolf protecting her pups craved on their sword?"

He bit back his groan; of course the she-wolf with the pups would be hers, how could he miss that? But still, it didn't make sense "How do you know one of your brothers did not use your sword?"

At that she laughed "They would not act so cowardly. And that sword is only a copy."

"You sound certain."

"I am. The grip is too long. Its weight is not balanced correctly. I should have easily been able to handle that sword, but without a good balance between the blade and the hilt, I was unable to defend myself. Had it been my sword you wouldn't have disarmed me that easily."She raised her chin.

He knew these things, but her knowledge rendered him speechless.

Christine continued "The grip is wrong; mine is made of a layer of bone between two layers of wood which are wrapped in leather. And... the blade is loose, I would never use my sword so poorly to loosen the blade from the hilt."

Erik knew how that might have happened from experience. He had made the mistake once. He had slammed the edge of his sword against a rock in anger. During his next battle, the blade had fallen out of the hilt with only a few strikes. It was a miracle he had survived.

If none of the Wolves had burned Dacre then... who did? And why had they led him to believe that the attack was a Volk's plan?

He wasn't positive that it was not a Volk. This was a turn of fate he had not expected, and it was something he would have to figure out soon.

"What are you thinking?"

Erik sat down next to her "I'm not saying I believe your brothers are innocent. But if it weren't one of them, who could it be?"

"Obviously, someone wanting you to believe it was a Volk."

"Yes, that's quite apparent."

"Do you have enemies in common?"

He leaned back and stared at her "Christine, think... my enemies would be Volk's allies. Their enemies, my allies."

"I had forgotten that."

"It wouldn't necessarily be a common enemy."

"Perhaps someone wanted you to believe it was my brothers, knowing you would seek revenge?"

"I suppose that is possible, but I find it hard to believe. Until this summer I was nothing but a mercenary with no men at my command."

"What happened this summer to change that?"

"I saved my liege's life and ended up with Dacre."

"What a shame... although Dacre is a worthy prize."

"The comment about the empress was uncalled for."

Christine cocked one eyebrow "Do not wait for an apology."

Her mockery could have been amusing; had the situation been different. But at that moment her mocking sarcasm only served to anger him.

Erik rose and walked away from the bench "I wouldn't expect you to apologise."

"I hear your words, but your tone implies something else. What did you truly mean?"

"You are a Volk are you not? They apologise for nothing."

Christine narrowed her eyes at his anger "I see you have a high opinion of the Volks. How can you accuse us when you do not know us?"

"I've heard rumours... and even if only half of them are true I can easily assume that arrogance runs in your family."

"Arrogance?"

"Yes. A belief that you alone rule your world and those you consider beneath you."

Christine had the sudden wish to be a mouse, a small rodent sitting in the corner of Empress Sophia's court, so she could listen to all the lies that were told about her family.

"Hmmm... interesting opinion. Then I imagine that those people believe the Volks will sooner or later get what they deserve."

"Perhaps."

"And perhaps you are one of those people? Is that why you feel so determined to retaliate?"

Erik covered the distance to the door with three long strides. He pushed it open and pointed outside at the place where Dacre keep once stood "No, I don't base my need for revenge on rumours or opinions. I base it solely on that... on the complete and total devastation of Dacre."

"Cease!" She rose and faced him "How can I make you understand that they didn't destroy Dacre?"

He slammed the door closed "You cannot know that."

"Oh, I can and I do. Erik, they are not monsters. I care not what you have heard."

"How many men have died at the end of their swords?"

"In battle! Only in battle! None of them, not Gustave, nor Raoul or Adam would ever kill someone without being provoked first."

"Oh, and they tell you everything ,do they? I find that hard to believe."

"What's to tell? I live at Volk, I reside in the keep and I eat my meals in the hall with the men. There is little I don't hear."

"Don't tell me!" he said sarcastically "And you go on campaign with them and sit at the war tables too I trust."

"No! Stop it!" Christine paused to catch her breath. She was going about this the wrong way. "Each of them is well respected by their people. Their villages and fields are well tended. Those living in the villages and working in the fields are well cared for. My brothers would go out of their way to help anyone in their employ or care."

His lips curled briefly into a sneer "Words are meaningless. I have only actions on which I base my opinions."

She winced at his heavy sarcasm. The urge to tell him that he was every bit as arrogant, mocking, and self-assured as her brothers were; was strong, but she knew that would get her nowhere. On the contrary, it would most likely only make matters worse.

"Tell me, Christine, if they care so greatly for those in their care, why are you here?"

She frowned "Excuse me?"

Erik shrugged "Was it their great care that watched over you the night when those four men took you away?"

"The four men?"

"Yes, the four ragged-appearing men who snatched you out of the crowd during the festival."

Christine took a step back on trembling feet "How do you know that?"

"You told me."

"No." She shook her head "No, I didn't tell you that."

"Yes, you did. You said your first mistake had been going to the faire alone."

"That was all I said."

When Erik's eyes widened for one heartbeat, proving that way his guilt, before narrowing again, Christine felt sick to her stomach "You were at Volk."

"Aye."

"For what reason?"

"Revenge. Why else would I be there?"

Before her knees gave out beneath her, she sat back down on the bench and wrapped her arms tightly about her stomach.

Erik silently cursed his anger and stupidity. He had not meant for her to discover the chain of events that had led them to this point. At least not just yet.

"Christine, at the time I was sure that one of the Volks had destroyed all I owned."

"And now?" Her voice was so small that he wanted to run and hide from the hurt he had caused her.

He stood by the bench and looked down at her. When she turned away, he knew he was in more trouble than he would be able to handle.

"I truly don't know. The proof I have claims it was them. But it all makes little sense."

"Why did you rescue me?"

Sadness had edged out the anger in her tone. He wanted to lie in order to protect the heart he had only begun to touch. But a sick sense of honour forced him to say "To take you back to Volk."

"You said last night that sometimes men did things that couldn't be righted without bloodshed." She stared up at him "Did you intend to use me to get to my family?"

He held her gaze and admitted "Yes, I had every intention of doing just that."

Christine bit her lower lip so hard she nearly drew blood in her effort to make it stop trembling "And last night, was what? An easy way to tie my feelings to you? Or a way to get even with the Volks for what you mistakenly think they did to you?"

He ached from the pain he had caused her. The urge to gather her into his arms and ease her fears nearly overwhelmed him. But he feared such a display would only make her trust him less.

So, instead of holding her to his chest, he grasped her chin and lifted her face to his "You are free to think of me whatever you wish. But know this, Christine, had I wanted to use you so harshly, I would have used you thoroughly and completely. You would have been returned to Volk ruined. Do you understand that?"

She closed her eyes "I understand only one thing this moment." When she opened her eyes and returned his gaze, Erik's chest squeezed at the loss of trust he saw there "I only know that I want to go home."

He didn't know what to say to take away her pain, nor did he know what to do. He released her and then headed towards the door "Then let us be gone from here."

They started their journey to Volk within moments but to Christine it felt like hours.

She hurt... not just in her heart and mind, but in every limb and every muscle. It was as if someone had beaten her.

No matter how much his deception hurt her, she would not cry. Christine stared at the spot between her horse's ears. Sir Dudley and Alcott again accompanied them. She wouldn't give Dacre or his men the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

Yet, despite her tries, she could not summon up the rage or the anger that would give her the strength to get through the next few days of this journey.

Worse, she could not even control the urges of her own body. Every time Dacre looked back at her a tingle ran down her spine.

Just then, he rode back to her. He rode beside her for a moment as if waiting for her to say something to him and when she didn't, he leaned over and adjusted the cloak about her shoulders. A moment later, he returned to his men and her heart squeezed with pain.

It didn't matter. She could have lived without Gustave's approval of a marriage to this man. Her brother would have gotten over his objection sooner or later.

But she could not live with a man she could not trust. Her worries about when he would finally seek revenge against her family would poison her every day... It wasn't worth it...

Her chest constricted and she swallowed down the ever-threatening tears.  
No... she wouldn't cry. Perhaps if she repeated that often enough, it would be true.

...

* * *

**A/N: I had to add some drama ;). I have to say that I'm very pleased with the way this chapter came out and I have to admit that it was the chapter I enjoyed writing the most so far, but you are the judges :).**

**Soooo, until the next time :)! **


	13. Unexpected meeting

**A/N: **Hello there :)! I hope all of you are doing great!  
Exams are finally over and I'm back for good ;)!

I know, for one more time I didn't reply personally to all of you, I'm sorry for that, so here are my replies to your reviews :)!

**12star98na:** don't worry, Christine is a strong girl ;)! Thank you so much for your review!

**the-laughingstock:** I'm so glad you thought so :), I absolutely loved writing the last chapter! And fear not! They'll make up real soon and hopefully you won't find it cheesy ;), but if you do, don't hesitate to let me know :)! I totally loved your review, thank you so much :D!

**m. Autumn: **hahaha they'll make up very soon, don't worry about that ;D! Thanks for reviewing!

**Erik4ever: **aaaaw you're very sweet thank you so much for the compliments :)!

**Katie: **I'm really happy you enjoyed it! Thanks a lot for your review!

**pegasus-fics: **xD I'm a sucker for angst too, but I really prefer reading it, I find writing it pretty difficult D:, but that's me I suppose lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!

**trrmo77:** wow your review blew my mind, but then again it's pretty often with your reviews lol ;D. I'm so glad you liked the twist and as for your questions... be patient my friend, all of them will be answered in due time ;)! Thank you so so much for your review!

**phanatic: **thanks a lot, I'm really glad you enjoyed it :)!

**Ziggyjett:** well, I loved writing this chapter the best (so far) xD therefore I'm so very happy you loved it too! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Me: **I'm here! Sorry, I know it took me forever :/, but as I said before I'm back for good ;)!

**Angel87:** thank you so very much for all of your reviews :)! I hope your enjoy the rest of the story too!

So, without further ado, chapter 14!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it ;)...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

By the time they reached the Volk's lands things between Christine and Erik had only got worse. For three days she had ignored him. It wasn't so much her silence that bothered him; it was her complete lack of emotion. Erik wished she would yell, scream or lash out at him in some way. At this moment he would welcome even her tears, but to treat him as if he no longer existed frustrated him to no end.

These last few days of seeing to her needs; food, drink, warmth and shelter, ensuring her safety had fast become a habit he didn't want to give up. He would gladly spend the rest of his days seeing to her safety, needs and desires; however, he was not that foolish to believe in dreams that would never come true.

He fully understood her fear for her relatives' welfare. But, what about him? Was it not fair to want revenge for what he had lost?

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Just three days before, she hadn't only been ready to go against her family by giving herself to him, but she had also professed to love him. And now she treated him like he belonged to some level lower than a slug.

He was sure that there would be no welcome at Volk, so he had ordered Sir Dudley and Alcott to stay in the city located the closest to Volk and wait for him. If he didn't return within ten days they would go to find Alfred at his _lair_.

For some reason he had thought that if his men were not present, Christine would feel free to express her anger, but he was wrong and now that they were so close to Volk's outer walls he knew that he just had to do something to end this silent torture... it was his last chance.

In front of them the main road formed a fork. The path to the right would lead them directly inside the Volk and straight to the keep, whereas the path to the left would lead them deeper into the woods.

When they reached the fork Erik muttered a curse before stopping his horse. Without turning around, he asked "What do you want me to do, Christine?"

She stopped beside him, shooting him a dark look that spoke volumes. He had the urge to jump back from the heat of the flames. Instead, he shook his head "I mean, besides dying in some slow, painful way, what do you want me to do?"

"About what?"

He had known she would choose to be difficult, so he wasn't surprised at all "Dacre. Your brothers."

"Dacre has nothing to do with me."

He wished that fact were not so true "Your brothers then."

Christine said nothing. Which did surprise him, so he offered "Do you want me to forget whatever has happened and cease asking for revenge?"

"Would you?"

What better way to completely unman himself than to permit those responsible for the destruction of Dacre to walk away unharmed? Ignoring the sudden twitch in his groin, he answered "Yes. For you..." he sighed "For you I would even geld myself."

Christine winced not only at the vision that admission created, but at what it would mean to Erik. She twisted the reins between her fingers, staring first at the path that would lead towards the forest and the hunting lodges, then down the path that would take her home.

Would any one of her brothers be willing to walk away from what they considered a matter of honour?

She didn't need to think of it at all, the answer was clear: No, they wouldn't.

And that's what it was to Erik, a matter of honour. She understood that and if he sought vengeance against some other random person she would urge him to satisfy the thirst eating him. She could not permit him to shame himself in that manner...

Christine closed her eyes, wishing she could hide from whatever the future held "I cannot ask you to do that, Erik."

His sigh was audible "Then what do you want me to do?"

_Take me in your arms, kiss me, love me and make this heaviness in my chest go away_. Shocked by the sudden turn of her mind, she kept that wish to herself.

"I don't know. It isn't right for me to make a decision like this."

"Not right?" His words broke on a strangled choke "None of this is right! It is not right that we could not meet under different circumstances... Nor is it right that I hurt you... It is not right that you hold my heart in your hands and I can do nothing about it... Nothing is right!"

Speechless, she fought to ignore the sudden stuttering of her heart.

Before she could find her voice, he continued "I only ask what your wishes are in this matter... That is all. You don't need to make a decision for me. Just tell me what you would like to happen."

Half to herself, she said "I wish you could discover who truly destroyed Dacre before doing anything else."

"What is stopping us from doing just that?"

"Us?" Her breath caught as he placed his hand over hers. Her heart squeezed and his touch sent warmth oozing through her. She felt her anger begin to melt.

"Yes, Christine. Us. Would it be so unusual for two people to work together towards a common goal? You claimed that none of the Wolves had anything to do with what happened to my keep. Are you not curious at all about the sword? Do you not wish to discover who would copy your weapon?"

Yes, she would like an answer to that mystery. Lives were at stake... Lives of those she held dear. She stared at the hand covering hers. Was not Erik's life also dear to her? No matter how she had treated him on this journey, he'd seen to her needs and kept her safe without complaint.

She wanted so badly to trust him, to know that she could count on his words being true. Had he not admitted to rescuing her only to use her in his quest for vengeance?

Her mind drifted back to his first declaration a few nights before. Thinking she had been asleep, he had whispered that she would always hold his heart. And now he'd just as much confessed the same thing.

Christine closed her eyes against all those confusing thoughts. Had she not complained to Raoul that her heart was deserving of love?

Erik insisted that a match between them would not be allowed. But he also insisted that the Wolves had destroyed his keep.

Could he be wrong on both counts? She could feel the spark of hope deep inside her. It was a tiny pulsing ember that would not be extinguished.

She was home, she was safe and anything was possible.

Christine lifted his hand and rubbed her cheek against his knuckles "Who do you serve, Erik of Dacre?"

He moved his horse a step closer, turned his hand over and cradled her cheek "You. I serve you, Christine de Volk."

She pulled her horses reins, turning it towards the left, away from Volk Keep. "Then follow me."

...

* * *

Adam de Volk walked back to where he had secured his horse. It seemed the youngest Volk had finally found her mate. Unfortunately, the man did not serve King Henry, a fact Christine obviously knew by her last question.

She didn't appear to be a prisoner, the way she looked at Dacre, the way she touched him, made it apparent that whatever circumstances had brought the two together, she had freely given this man her heart.

He pulled himself onto his saddle, thankful that he had followed the couple without being seen. At least now he knew Christine was in no danger. He also knew where she was heading and had a pretty good idea of what would happen at the hunting lodge.

A part of him wanted to ride ahead, stop her and drag her to the keep. But had he not once done the same? And he had been younger when he and Victoria had clumsily consummated their love.

So, he would give her this night. Once Gustave discovered what was afoot, this night might as well be all she would have.

Adam walked back to where his captain, Rowan, waited with their bound and gagged prisoner.

"Did they continue to the keep?" Rowan asked.

"Nay, they're going to the hunting lodges."

The captain whistled softly "The Comte will be livid."

"Yes, he will. Fortunately, the man she is with is also a Comte." Adam frowned "I wonder if this new Comte of Dacre possesses the courage to stand up to Gustave." For Christine's sake, he hoped so.

"Perhaps he needs some... advice?"

Adam smirked "I was thinking of exactly the same thing." He glanced briefly at the prisoner they had captured "'Tis a shame our prisoner cannot tell us anything more."

So far, the _only_ thing they had learned was that Dacre had kidnapped Christine in order to extract revenge for the destruction the Volks had brought on the Comte's keep. But something about the man kept Adam from believing what he said.

While parts of his story might be true, the rest was highly suspect.

Rowan offered "I can try again."

Adam shook his head "No, give him time to think about his future. He will come around… if he is a smart man."

He had better come around or else Gustave's captain, Warrick, would ensure the man had no future... except for the one found at the bottom of a grave. Sir Dudley would rue the day he ignored Rowan's _easy_ questioning.

"I will go to the main lodge and see if I can catch Dacre alone for a moment or two." He nodded towards the prisoner "You take our… guest… to the far lodge and I'll meet you there. We'll head into Volk in early dawn."

It would be easier, and perhaps wiser, to avoid the family for a time than it would be to lie to them. If anyone discovered that Christine was near, in the company of a man, they would rush to her side. He preferred to have her return at the keep on her own.

Before the three men made their way out of the forest they heard sounds of horses coming so they remained hidden until the carts passed them.

"Who are they now?!" asked Rowan.

Adam had to laugh "It appears that the Beaumonts have once again changed sides."

The Comte de Beaumont ran back and forth between King Henry and Empress Sophia more often than Gustave bathed. Which was a good joke considering that Antoinette and Gustave bathed together daily in her two-person tub. He laughed. They could call it bathing if they wished, but everyone else knew better.

"So he brings his entire family to Volk? Why not go directly to King Henry?"

When Adam turned around to answer to his captain, the wideness of the prisoner's eyes caught his attention. Did he fear Beaumont? Or just the man's presence at Volk?

"I don't know the answer to that, Rowan." But he did know that the next few days at Volk should prove interesting and perhaps dangerous for all.

...

* * *

Christine dismounted outside the lodge "There's a small stable behind the lodge for the horses. If you see to them, I'll see what is waiting for us inside."

Erik led both beasts away, while Christine opened the door and stuck her head inside. The shelters were seldom used by humans, but they attracted numerous animals. She had learned long ago to check for wild beasts before entering.

On one of her trips here she had found a family of ferrets that had made their nest with the mattress stuffing. Thanks to an unsecured window she had discovered how vicious a mother ferret could become while protecting her pups.

The creatures might look amusing while bouncing about a field, but to her young eyes the sharp pointy teeth had appeared a foot long.

After several minutes and certain that no birds, bats or other animals were inside, she started searching inside the single chest.

Obviously, Adam no longer used this lodge. The only items in the chest were bedcovers, a pot for cooking, a net and a dagger. She tossed the net and the dagger on the small bed.

"The horses are settled in for the night." Erik walked in and after a quick glance around the room, said "All the comforts of my home."

He wanted to ease the tension that had followed him in the door. Christine shrugged "'Tis a simple shelter for the hunters. Adam used to keep it stocked, but it seems he no longer does so."

Erik looked outside "I hope none of the Volk's men will come looking for poachers?"

"No, this time of year Gustave leaves his forest open for everyone."

"He simply permits strangers to come and go as they please?"

"He patrols these forests regularly himself. Would you risk angering the Comte of Volk on his own land?"

"Under normal circumstances?" Erik shook his head "But it seems to me that I am going to do just that in the morning."

"The difference is that you won't be alone." Christine glanced towards the sun "I'm hungry." she announced.

"Then I best go practice my hunting skills before the sun sets." Erik eyed some dry logs lying in one of the lodge's corners "Can you get a fire going?"

"Of course I can." She waved towards the bed "There is a net there if that will help."

"Yes, my lady, it will." He took the net, tossed it over his shoulder and walked out. Halfway through the door, he turned around and came back to her.

Confused, Christine asked "What…"

He cut off her question with one of his own "Will you be here when I return?"

She looked up at him.

She could easily torment him and make him wonder... Or she could soothe away his worry.

Christine decided she had tormented him enough these last three days. "Yes, I will be here when you return. I promise." she said and with one of her hands she caressed his jaw just beneath his mask.

Satisfied with her answer, Erik left.

Once he was gone and the fire burned in the pit outside, Christine pulled her cloak tightly around her and took a seat before the fire. It would prove to be a cold night.

Thankfully, she had more than covers to keep her warm this night. A flush added heat to her cheeks. It was unfortunate that she had chosen the hunters' shelter the farthest distance from the keep. She would give everything for a chance to speak to Antoinette, or any of her sisters-in-law before Erik returned.

She desperately needed someone to tell her the difference between love and lust. What made her think of him constantly? He was on her mind whether she was happy, or upset.

Love or lust? Which one caused her heart to pound so hard and her palms to dampen? Would this overwhelming emotion grow stronger over time, or would it fade away?

Did anyone know the answers to her questions, or was the answer found only by risking everything?

She stared into the fire and wondered what had become of her ability to think rationally.

...

* * *

Erik grabbed the pheasant and broke his neck before he too could escape. He had tried three times to catch one with the net. Twice he had captured only fallen twigs and leaves. He swore he could hear the birds laughing at him.

After putting the pheasant in the net, he started walking back towards the lodge and Christine.

A knife against his throat stopped him dead in his tracks. Without thinking, he reached for his sword. The hot trickle of his own blood running down his neck though stopped his hand.

"Comte Dacre, are you aware that wolves mate for life?"

By god, which Volk was this? The blade slid across his throat cutting him beneath his chin before a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

The man standing before him was his height, lean and about his age. From what he had heard the Comte was several years older and had a thin scar running the length of his face. The youngest Volk was rumoured to be a giant. This could only leave the second Volk, Adam.

Erik drew a hand across his throat. Certain the cuts were not fatal, he finally answered the man's question "No... I wasn't aware of that."

Adam had drawn his sword and held the tip against Erik's chest "You are now."

"I gather you are Adam de Volk?"

"I am. Hand me your sword and sit down, we're going to talk."

Erik had the impression that Adam was going to do the talking and he was going to listen. Curiosity made him do as ordered.

Once he took a seat on the cold ground, Adam leaned against a tree and laughed "You aren't a very good hunter."

Erik could not argue with that "I am out of practice, that's all."

"If you are as bad at everything else as you are at hunting, how are you going to take care of Christine?"

This was not quite the conversation Erik had expected "I beg your pardon?"

Adam wiped the blood off his dagger "Let's speak frank. I told you that wolves mate for life. If our she-Wolf truly holds your heart in her hand, then I can only assume you will do the right thing by taking her as your wife."

Heaven above, the man had heard them talking "What if she does not agree?"

Volk roared with laughter "I saw the look on her face; I heard the tone of her voice. She has already made up her mind on the matter."

Erik swallowed hard; Adam had been hidden behind him. He had left his back unprotected, the man could have killed him at any time, and the realisation of that sickened him.

"Perhaps. What does it matter though? The Comte would never agree with our match."

"True."

Then why were they even discussing the possibility? Was Adam crazy?

Adam sighed "Let me start over. I captured your man not very far from here. He has already admitted that you kidnapped Christine in order to use her as bait to get revenge against our family."

Erik swallowed hard "That isn't quite correct."

"I gathered as much. But I also gathered that it is close enough to the real events to get you tossed in Volk's dungeons for the rest of your life."

"How did you capture my man? Which one do you have?"

"I have been following you since you parted ways with your men. The older one apparently stayed were you told him to, but the younger one followed you."

Sir Dudley was following him? Erik frowned. Why would Dudley have so openly disobeyed a direct order?

Adam continued "I would say either your judgment of the men you employ is lacking, or you do not pay them enough." He chuckled "Either way, this one seems to enjoy changing the truth so that it does not fall in your favour."

Still considering of Sir Dudley's motives, Erik answered "I did not employ them."

"Ah, a gift from the empress to go with your new title and property?"

That caught Erik's full attention "You have me at a disadvantage. It looks like you know everything, while I remain at a loss."

"Let me share with you what I know then."

"Oh, please do." Erik winced at the heavy sarcasm evident in his tone.

The Wolf ignored it and began "You are the new Comte of Dacre. Your keep, fields and most of the village were destroyed by a fire that none of the Volks started."

"Why should I believe that you are innocent?"

"What would any of us want with Dacre?" Adam sounded genuinely confused "The lands of Volk are vast enough to satisfy all of us for generations to come."

Although he didn't want to believe it, he was sure that Adam wasn't lying, meaning that Christine had been right all along.

"I also know that you are loyal to Empress Sophia" Adam paused to smile before adding "But you serve only Christine de Volk."

Why did he have the feeling that the Wolf was laughing at him?

"I know that you won her in a dice game. I can only assume you meant to bring her home right away, but had pressing matters to see to at Dacre first and that caused your delay."

"I..." Volk raised his sword stopping Erik's explanation "You meant to bring her home _right_ away, but had _pressing matters_ to see to at Dacre first."

If this was some kind of hint, Erik thought it was the best to accept it "Yes. That is precisely what happened."

"Good. I also know that Christine would never hold the heart of a man who would be unable to stand up to Comte de Volk."

Erik's eyes widened. What was he trying to tell him now?

Adam must have recognised his confusion, because he cursed, and then asked "Do you love Christine, or do you want to only play with her heart?"

"I would not do that to her. Yes, I love her, but it is hopeless."

"Do not make me beat you."

At that statement, Erik's temper took the best of him "If you think you can, feel free to try!"

Adam nodded and grinned "Yes! That is the attitude you will need to save your love."

"What? Don't speak in riddles." He was getting annoyed by this game. It was getting dark; if he did not head back to the lodge soon he would never find it.

"My wife does not support King Henry. It has made no difference; I still hold her love dearly. This war for the crown will not last forever. From what I can tell, Christine loves you and will for the rest of her life. If you return even a small part of that love, you will fight for her."

"I would fight Satan for her, but I will not fight a member of her family."

Adam slapped the side of his sword against Erik's arm "Yes, you will. Gustave will want your head. You will have no choice but to stand up to him, to fight him if needed."

"And how will I deal with Christine's anger if I do so?"

Adam laughed again and sheathed his sword "I am giving you this night." He turned and walked away, adding over his shoulder "If you are unable to figure out the answer to that question by morning, then you do not deserve the heart she has freely given you."

...

* * *

**A/N: And what do you think is going to happen during 'this night' ;)?**

**Until the next time!**


	14. A Night of Nights

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Those allergic to lemons are kindly requested to proceed with caution ;).  
This chapter took a lot out of me since it's been deleted and rewritten twice and some parts of it thrice since Saturday xD so I really hope that the result is to your liking :)!

A great THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed, it really means a lot to me :)!

**For my anonymous reviewers :):**

**Angel87:** hahaha well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :D! Thanks for reviewing!

**Canela: **xD yes, isn't he? I'm so glad you like him :)! Thank you very much for taking the time to review!

**ME: **Thanks a lot :D I'm really happy about that, I hope you like the rest of it too!

**Hello: **I think Adam did help Erik make up his mind about what he's going to do ;). As for Gustave… he's not going to like at all what is going to happen (in this chapter) but you'll see for yourself in a few chapters what I mean. Thank you so much for your review and your kind words :)!

**Katie: **Thank you so much, I'm glad you did :)!

**phanatic: **I think I made it good. I don't know about 'real good', you'll be the judge of it but I'm quite satisfied with the result! Hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for reviewing!

**Before we move on, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend and brilliant author **_Heartsbroken_**! Thank you so much for you support, for reading all my ramblings without complaining xD, for inspiring me with your wonderful stories and of course for your amazing advice ;) (hopefully I put it to good use ;D)!**

Without further ado, chapter 15!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it :(...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Erik couldn't believe what had just happened... utter disbelief flooded his thoughts as he walked back to the small lodge. If he understood correctly, Adam was giving him permission to _bed_ Christine.

Why on earth would the Wolf do such a thing? He found it impossible to believe that Adam actually gave him permission. Then again, he found way too many things impossible to believe at this moment.

If the Volks did not destroy Dacre, who did?

How had Sir Dudley allowed himself to be captured and what had he said? Why would Empress Sophia put such an untrustworthy man under his command?

Erik was busy thinking so he didn't see the bag left near the burning fire and tripped over it. Inside it there were cheese, bread, pork and a full flask of wine. He looked around but saw nothing.

Since there was no way that the food was left there by wood fairies, he assumed it came from Adam. Had Christine seen, or talked to him?

Erik's heart stopped. Was she still there? He picked up his pace and nearly ran through the door of the lodge.

A candle was burning inside the room, its flickering light being more than enough to illuminate the small space, assuring him that Christine had indeed remained there.

The sight of her sleeping on the narrow bed eased his fear, but did nothing to slow the heavy pounding of his heart. He set the net with the pheasant down.

"What did you catch?"

Startled by her question Erik held up the bag "A pheasant."

Christine sat up on the bed "And what is in the net?"

He looked at his raised hand and groaned "I caught a pheasant... with the net. But someone left this..." he pointed at the bag "...outside."

"Who? I saw no one while you were gone."

"I'm quite certain it was Adam de Volk."

"What happened to your neck?" Christine's voice raised an octave, drowning out his answer. She nearly jumped off the bed and raced across the floor.

"I am fine." He placed the bag of food on top of the chest and grasped her hands as she reached towards his neck.

"Fine?!" She pulled her hands back "You are bleeding!"

"It's nothing but a scratch." He tried stepping away from her ministrations and backed into a wall.

She leaned against him "Hold still."

"Christine..." Erik said "I'm fine, really."

"Since you can't even see it, I'll be the one to determine whether you are or not." She shook her head and tsked "It needs to be cleaned. Go sit down on the bed."

"I said it is fine." The last thing he wanted to do was get anywhere near the bed.

She ran her fingers across his neck and held up her hand. Erik's breath caught at the amount of blood coating her fingers.

He hadn't realised how close Volk had come to actually cutting his head off "I-I thought it was just a scratch."

"From what? And do not attempt to tell me it was the pheasant."

"I told you already. It was one of the Wolves, Adam."

Christine froze "Adam? You didn't mention seeing him."

"I most certainly did. Your screeching drowned out my words."

She shot her nose up in the air and put her hands on her hips "I never screech!"

"If you say so."

After finding some rags in the chest, she pulled the wine from the bag. "Go, sit down and let me at least get rid of the blood."

Erik glanced from her, to the bed, then back to her "I don't think it's very wise to use the bed."

Christine's startled expression begged for an explanation. Before he could offer one up, she pushed him towards the bed. "Fear not, Erik of Dacre, I will not attack you…" She smiled up at him before continuing "… just yet."

"'Tis not you I fear."

"Then who? It cannot be Adam, since he obviously let you live."

"For this night he did, yes."

She tipped her head and frowned "Does he know I am here?"

"Yes."

"And he permitted you to return without a fight?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm..." Her frown deepened "I wonder what he's up to this time."

"I've been wondering the same thing."

Christine untied his belt and placed it on the floor next to the bed with his sword. "What did he say?"

"Are you trying to distract me?"

She raised the hem of his tunic "Bend over." Then she pulled it off over his head and tossed the garment on the bed.

"Yes, that's exactly what you're trying to do." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm trying to get you out of your chain mail so I can clean your neck."

Erik gently pushed her away from him "Is there a stream nearby?"

"Yes, take the path behind the lodge, it's not very far so you won't need a horse. But... it's frigid. You will freeze to death."

"I doubt it." With the heat pulsing in his veins it would be impossible for him to freeze. He walked towards the door "I'll be back soon."

Christine waited a few moments before falling on the bed with laughter. Once again he was going to use an ice-cold bath to cool his ardour, but he didn't realise that would last only for a short time.

She had already decided to make full use of their time alone this night. Erik of Dacre was the only man she would have for husband, and if Gustave was against it then, she would run away.

And if... for whatever reason... Erik decided he didn't want her as his wife, then she would have no man and this night would have to last her a lifetime.

Christine picked up his sword, belt and tunic along with her cloak and boots and put them neatly on top of the chest. She pulled a stool next to the bed to use as a small table and then she took the food from the bag and placed it on the makeshift table. She smiled to herself. She left Erik no choice but to sit on the bed.

She undid her hair and finger combed it, letting the riotous waves fall freely on her shoulders and back. She had overheard women working in the keep say that a woman's unbound hair tempted men to run their fingers through the forbidden locks, something that would lead to other lustful acts.

It was time to see if those tales were true or not.

Surely Erik would return soon. Christine tugged at the lacing on the back of her gown and let it slide from her shoulders, down her body and to the floor. She stepped out of it and added it to the growing pile on the chest.

The night air had turned cold, so she quickly removed everything except for her thin chemise and she raced to the bed, diving under the covers.

Once settled in bed, her mind began to swirl from one question and thought to the next. Adam knew she was there alone with Erik and yet he had not come to order her home to Volk. Did that mean that he approved of Erik?

If so, had he said so to Erik? She couldn't imagine any one of her brothers giving any man permission to spend a night alone with her.

It made no sense. But she was not about to question this unexpected 'gift'.

What would it take to convince Erik that this night might be all they had? Would he set aside his honour for passion? For _love_?

The door suddenly opened, filling her stomach with butterflies.

"Are you awake?" His words seemed to shake.

Christine looked at him and ordered "Your lips are nearly blue from the cold. Get in bed."

He dumped his chain mail to the floor and shook his head "I'd better go sit by the fire for a while."

"Erik, it is cold out there. With the night air and your wet skin and hair we'll not have to worry about Gustave killing you."

"The fire is warm. Go to sleep." She heard his teeth chattering, it reminded her of the intense cold of the shelter they had found that night by the stream and knew he must be suffering as much, if not more, than she had.

She rolled onto her side and stared at him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" His visible eyebrow rose "I am afraid of nothing."

He sounded oddly like a child. Christine pointed at the food "Then come over here, sit down and wrap a blanket around you. You can tell me what Adam told you while you're eating." And to her ears she sounded oddly like a mother.

She frowned.

These were not the images she wanted to have this evening. No, the images she wanted were much more… carnal… adult… and definitely not motherly or childlike. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Erik sat down on the edge of the bed, careful to leave some space between them.

"No…" She had started saying she wasn't cold at all but she quickly changed her mind "I am freezing." She shivered again.

He unfastened his boots and kicked them off before swinging his legs up on the bed. Erik pulled her against his chest, muttering "I believe that you are not as cold as I am."

Christine sighed, this was so much better. She snuggled in closer to his chest and slid her arm across his waist. Erik's heart thudded a steady, soothing rhythm against her ear.

"So, what did Adam say?"

"He has been following us since we parted with Alcott and Dudley."

"Alone?"

"I do not believe so. I'm quite sure he said his man was with him, although I only saw him."

That was unusual "I wonder where Rowan was." Rowan was Adam's shadow, following himwherever he went.

"Guarding their prisoner, no doubt."

She placed a hand on his chest and rose up enough to stare down at him "Prisoner? What prisoner?"

"Sir Dudley."

"_Your_ Sir Dudley?"

"He is not exactly _my_ Sir Dudley, but yes, he is the man they have captured."

"I fail to understand how that happened."

"That makes two of us. It seems that Dudley didn't obey my order to wait for me. Instead, he decided it would be better to follow us."

Christine lay back down on his chest and asked "To protect you perhaps?"

Erik snorted "I doubt it, but there's more. Once captured, Dudley saw fit to confess that I had abducted you and that I planned to extract revenge."

"What did Adam say about Dacre?"

"That the Volks would have no reason to destroy it."

"I had already told you that."

"Yes, but not quite in the same way."

"Is that when he cut your throat?"

"No, he did that when he first came up behind me. It was an effective way to make me drop my sword."

"So, do you believe me now? Can you understand at last that none of the Volks destroyed your property?"

He sighed "Yes, I do believe you."

Christine bit her lip "Apparently Adam now knows as much as we do?"

Erik brushed his masked cheek across the top of her head "I fear he knows more than we do."

She couldn't stop her laughter "Now that's not possible."

"I would not be so sure of that, Christine. Not only has he watched us for over a day, but he overheard us when we stopped at the fork." At her sudden intake of breath, he agreed "Yes, it's an embarrassing thought, isn't it?"

"Surely he was teasing you."

"No, he repeated our words to me."

Oh Lord above! Christine could just imagine Adam's laughter-choked voice "And he let you come back here, knowing we would be alone tonight?"

"Yes, but there is still more to it than that." Erik reached over to the makeshift table and took some bread "Are you hungry?"

The rough tone of his question made her wonder what Adam had said. Certain she would find out soon she answered "Yes, a little."

He sat up on the bed, dragging her along. Once she was sitting with her back against the wall, he picked up the stool and let her choose what she wanted, before returning it to the floor.

Between bites, Christine drew him back into the discussion. "What else did he tell you?"

"Well, just that the Comte will do his best to intimidate me."

"That's true, Gustave always uses intimidation first. Many times it saves him from having to use force." She took a swallow of the wine "Don't let him get away with it though. Stand up to him."

"That's what Adam suggested too." He reached towards the stool asking "Do you want any more?"

"No, I've had enough, thank you." She took a cloth nearby to clean her hands "Was there anything else he suggested?"

At Erik's silence, she looked at him. His stare seemed to burn through her. An expression of combined need and want set her heart to racing.

"Erik?" Christine turned around, coming up on her knees to face him. She rested her palms against his chest. His heart pounded with the same furious rhythm hers did.

She slid her hands beneath his shirt; his flesh was now hot beneath her touch. It did not take him long to warm up. Leaning closer, she asked in a whisper "Did he say anything about us?"

With a groan, Erik pulled off his shirt and reached for the hem of her chemise. Christine used the rock-hard muscles of his chest for leverage and rose enough for him to pull the fabric from beneath her.

Before she could settle back onto her knees, he whipped the garment over her head, tossed it to the floor and pulled her against his chest, whispering hoarsely "He said that wolves mate for life."

The feel of his strong arms around her sent a shiver down the length of her body, even her fingers shook as she stroked the line of his stubble covered jaw. "Aye, that they do."

He buried his face in her hair. "Since I cannot know what the future will bring, I have no right to ask you to share all of your tomorrows with me."

Christine pushed herself up, straddling his waist. The heat of his taut stomach burned the soft flesh between her legs. She gasped at the contact, but looked down at him. "None of us is guaranteed a tomorrow. I will share this night with you and each and every day I will pray for one more night."

He reached up and stroked a breast. She leaned into his touch, gasping as he brushed a thumb across the stiff peak of her nipple before sliding his hand up behind her neck.

Erik pulled her down to him and placed a line of kisses across her forehead, down her cheek towards her mouth.

With his lips barely touching her own he said "Then let me love you this night and we'll both pray for tomorrow night."

The hard bulge pressing against her thighs let her know that Erik's passion was as enflamed as her own "Yes, please, love me."

But a sudden thought made Erik froze...and instead of kissing her he took her hand and put the palm against his jaw, her thumb grazing the small cleft of is chin and her fingers resting against his mask. "There are so many things I want to tell you and yet so little time." the look in his eyes left no question about what he was referring to.

The distressed tone of his voice was clear and Christine frowned. It was the first time Erik acknowledged the mask, but this was supposed to be a night of happiness, a night they would make beautiful memories. He had just told her he would love her and now that? She had never asked and he never talked about it, so why now? She had indeed got curious a time or two but in the end it didn't bother her, it didn't bother her since the first time their eyes met. This was Erik, her Erik, that's how she got to know him... besides, he could have his secrets, as long she had him. She smiled to herself at that thought "Tomorrow. We'll talk about whatever you want tomorrow." she said and pushed her hips against him.

Erik's eyes darkened and he groaned, he wanted to tell her, he wanted to ask her why she ignored it, how could she possibly ignore it for all these days? Ladies of that age were discreet but with Christine he knew better. But she was right, they would talk tomorrow, no sad discussions would ruin their night.

His mouth came down on hers. This was no brief, light kiss like the ones from moments ago. No, this was a fiery caress that stole the breath from her body and all thought from her mind... a fierce caress that promised more passion than she could imagine and demanded her response.

Every inch of her flesh burned with desire and pulsed with a desperate need. She clasped her arms tighter about his neck, and arched her back seeking to get closer.

Erik tore his lips from hers and asked "Do you trust me, Christine?" Twin flames from the candle flickered in his eyes.

"Yes."

"What are you…" her breath hitched when his stroking fingertips circled her breast.

"I intend to savour every moment of this night... I want to memorise every soft inch of you." Christine could only gasp. Erik's eyes were blazing, the lust was nearly blinding.

His gaze moved to the rapid rise and fall of her breasts "Look how pretty."

He took one of her hands, spread her fingers, and then wrapped it around her mound. She stared back at him in shock, her eyes moving between him and where she cupped her breast.

"Feed it to me," he whispered then "I want to taste it." a whimper escaped Christine "Give it to me, Christine. Press that pretty, hard nipple into my mouth."

She couldn't believe she was doing it. She couldn't believe that she was lifting her breast, guiding it to Erik's lips.

He licked it first.

"Oh god, Erik." She was shaking like a leaf and he licked it again, the rough pad of his tongue sliding against the sensitive tip like wet velvet.

Her taste made him growl as his lips parted to envelope the hard point into the heat of his mouth.

Christine's fingers were tangling in the strands of his hair as he suckled on her until she climaxed.

Pleasure rushed through her sex, drenching her, spilling to her thighs as she lost her breath.

Erik's head rose from her nipple, his hands lifting, pulling hers from his hair "You're so wet. I can smell how wet you are." He whispered as he stared back at her "Do you know what your scent does to me?"he thrust his hips upwards the moment he pulled her down, making sure the hardness of his erection nestled against her centre.

With a low rumbling groan he rolled her onto her back, coming to rest with his legs straddling hers and his weight on his elbows. She wrapped her arms about his neck, running her fingers through the ends of his still-damp hair.

His hands started moving lower, at the top of her legs, around her knees, finding a ticklish spot that made her giggle and squirm. At the same time it provided him the opportunity to slide one of his long, muscular legs between hers and immediately her giggles turned to gasps of pleasure.

And when his torment focused on the most sensitive spot between her thighs, her breath stopped. He dipped a finger between the throbbing folds of flesh as his head moved lower. Frantic with a burning need, Christine blindly grasped at his shoulder "Erik, please. I need you, I can't wait."

He looked at her with a wicked smile "You can wait."

The first swipe of his tongue through her sensitive slit had her screaming. He licked at her, lapping at the juices spilling from her vagina as he groaned against her flesh. She writhed beneath him, twisting, bucking against his mouth as he circled her clit only to move lower to lap at her again.

He nibbled at her sensitive labia, parted her, and then suddenly he drove his tongue inside her. She exploded for a second time, her inner muscles clenched, shuddered, and more heated liquid spilled to his greedy lips.

She was gasping, her eyes filled with tears from the intense orgasm "Erik?" She sobbed his name "I need more."

He pulled away from her only long enough to strip before kneeling between her parted legs making Christine sigh with relief.

She immediately reached for him, but he answered not by coming into her arms, but with a smile worthy of the devil himself. He parted her thighs once more and caressed her hot wetness with the head of his erection.

He was moving steadily against her for several long moments, his cock sliding in the juices of her sex as he stared down at her fiercely. Christine thought she would burst into flames. Gripping the bedcovers, she fought to catch her breath to ease the rapid pounding of her heart and the mindless throbbing of her body.

Erik's deep groan brushed against her ear as he finally bent over her "I will try to not hurt you."

She could barely make sense of his words through the fog of desire. Hurt her? How? Before she could find the answer he entered her in one fluid thrust.

Christine experienced no more than a sudden flash of pain that faded before she fully noticed it. She must have flinched, because Erik had gone still. "No. Don't stop now." She arched against him, trying to find the perfect rhythm for their bodies.

Hesitantly he matched her rhythm, but soon a wild abandonment carried them away. She could feel him with every thrust pushing the tender muscles apart, stroking her delicate tissue and sending almost unbearable pleasure through her system, until a cry of satisfaction tore from her lips.

Erik echoed her cry with a heavy shudder and a deep groan as he followed her shortly, shooting his hot semen inside her soft depths.

Damp with perspiration, panting for breath, he collapsed on top of her. Christine wound her arms around his back, kissed his neck and shoulders until she could no longer draw in air.

He moved onto his side and curling an arm around her he pulled her close. They both drifted off to sleep, her back tight against his chest and one hand cupping her breast.

...

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm… what do you think :)?**

**Until the next time :)!**


	15. Volk Keep

**A/N: **Okay, it's Murphy's Law, whenever you plan on updating soon; something will happen and ruin your plans grrrr ;P… but that's why the next chapter which is ready is saved in my account and wait to be published in 2-3 days, depends ;).

Before we move on I have to say a great THANK YOU to **m. Autumn **for bringing to my attention something really important for this story… I have neglected the mask a lot. I do apologise for that, thing is this Christine isn't really curious and doesn't care about anything as long as she and Erik are together so, I got carried away along with them xD. Anyway, I have re-edited last chapter and added a couple of paragraphs in the love scene that refer to the mask so _PLEASE_if you haven't read the chapter with the added paragraphs, do so, it will help you understand some things in this chapter :)!

**For my anonymous reviewers :):**

**Katie:** thank you so much, I'm really glad you liked it :)!

**Angel87:** I'm sorry it took me that long to update, but at least the last chapter didn't end with a cliffie, right xD? I'm so happy you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reviewing :)!

**Me: **Thanks a lot :D there will certainly be one or two more scenes like that ;)!

**Hello: **wow... I feel quite flattered, thank you very much for your kind words :)! And yes, Gustave will definitely kill him ;D!

**phanatic: **four words: thank you so much! Lol Loved your review, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too!

Without further ado, chapter 16!

**Disclaimer: ***sighs*** **still don't own it...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Erik woke feeling a cool breeze brushing over his naked body. From the coldness of his legs, he assumed that he must have been uncovered for quite some time. Without opening his eyes, he reached for the bedcovers.

Unable to find them he stretched, opened one eye and immediately located the missing covers. They were wrapped around Christine.

She sat on the stool, wrapped in the covers for warmth, nibbling on a piece of bread while staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Mmmm... I'm eating and watching you sleep." She had the audacity to wiggle her eyebrows at him.

"And are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely."

He could feel heat rising over his cheeks, so, he pulled up his leg in an effort to hide his erection.

"It is no use. I've already studied it quite closely." At least she had the decency to blush too "Its pokes woke me earlier, you know."

He couldn't take it anymore and he knew that if he didn't stop her she would keep talking about his... appendage.

Erik swung his legs over the other side of the bed and pulled on his breeches "God! Christine, cease."

She burst out laughing "I am sorry, but I find your body fascinating. It's so different from my own."

"Thank the Good Lord for that." Erik pulled her up from the stool and silenced her with a kiss. Once she melted in his arms, he kissed her a little deeper before sitting her down on the bed.

She stretched out and patted the empty spot he'd just left. "There is no rush to return to Volk. We could stay here for a day, a week… a lifetime."

"As inviting as that offer sounds. I promised Adam I would take you to the keep this morning."

"But I am not ready to face them."

"_You_ are not ready?" Erik shook his head "It's not your life that is in danger with this visit."

"I won't let them harm you."

"I do not require your protection."

"But..."

"Enough!"

Her eyes widened at his shout, but she remained silent.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't wish to argue with you this morning. I just want to get this over with so we know where we stand."

"I thought we stood together." The amusement clearly gone from her voice "Was I wrong?"

"No." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her and her covers onto his lap "No, you aren't wrong."

She leaned against his chest "I think that perhaps you worry too much about my family."

"I don't know, Christine..."

"If anything happens to you because of them, I will die."

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Her words and the intensity he heard in her voice frightened him more than facing an army of Volks "Hush. Do not say that. Do not even think those things."

"But what would I do? Where would I go? I couldn't live with them if they harmed you."

Erik rested his unmasked cheek on top of her head. "If anything happens to me, take my sword and go to Alfred."

"You would send me to The Beast?"

"Yes, I would." He chuckled despite the situation "Christine, he isn't a bad man. Alfred is no more a Beast than your brother is a Wolf."

"There are so many tales about him."

"Who? Alfred? Or Gustave?" When she didn't answer, he said "That is all they are... tales, told by men who do not know any better. And like any sane man, Alfred doesn't waste his time trying to correct the exaggerated stories. He uses what he can to his advantage and ignores the rest."

"What could he do for me?"

"He will keep you safe and make certain you will get whatever you need."

"I don't want his gold."

"_His_ gold?" Erik leaned backwards and looked at her "No, I've been a mercenary since I was big enough to mount a horse and hold a sword. My needs were little, so there's much gold left and this amount grew even more when I started taking part in tourneys."

"Oh."

"You seem surprised. How else could I afford to rebuild Dacre if I didn't have the gold to do so?"

"I thought you oversaw Dacre for your liege?"

Erik raised his eyes towards the ceiling "That wasn't exactly what I said."

"It's what you led me to believe though."

"I am sorry for that, but it seemed reasonable to do so at the time... I am the Comte of Dacre."

"Oh! That is truly good news." She said happily.

"Why?" He doubted Christine was excited about him having a title or wealth for any reasons related to greed, so he wondered what caused her sudden happiness.

"Gustave will see that you and he are equal because of your title, and he'll have to face you. He cannot simply have you put to death, nor can he just lock you away in a cell without demanding a ransom."

He agreed with her. "Aye, it is possible that this title may help somewhat." He pushed her off his lap "But if we do not get on our way, Volk's army may come looking for us."

Christine smiled and before standing he kissed him hard on her lips, her hand covering his masked side making both of them remember what was said the night before.

Erik pulled away reluctantly and stared at her "Last night I wanted to share something very important with you, but you said we would talk tomorrow." He sighed "I think the time has come."

Christine saw him immediately losing his courage, his spark and she knew that whatever made him wear that mask was very serious. She had to make him calm down. "Come..." she said with a soft smile "We can go for a short ride before we head to the keep, you can tell me whatever you want then."

...

* * *

After several minutes of silent riding Erik pulled his horse's reins making it move close to Christine's and then he finally halted both beasts. She touched his cheek; the warmth of her palm did much to soothe the sudden pounding of dread in his temples.

"I'm all ears, my love. Just..." she blushed "...kiss me first."

Erik forgot his anxiety for a moment and moved his head closer, whispering against her lips "Gladly..."

One kiss turned to two and two to a dozen. They were lost into each other, until...

"If the two of you are finished, perhaps we can move on?"

Christine tried to pull away from Erik but he held her with a hand at the nape of her neck "I have to tell you, I _need_ to tell you." His voice hoarse. "When we pass the Volk's gate we won't have time."

She caressed his wrist, his fingers relaxing. She stiffened as reality hit her full-force but tried t not show it "I'll make sure we have all the time we want, they can't refuse me that. I'm a Volk too!" and without giving him time to protest she turned to face the intruder "Adam, where did you come from?"

"I was out for my morning ride and thought I saw a raven-haired wench who looked like my little lost sister." He rode close to her and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "It is good to have you home."

"That remains to be seen." She lifted one eyebrow as she looked at him "I would introduce you to my companion here, but I understand you have already met."

Adam leaned forward and looked around her to Erik "Ah, yes, Comte Dacre. How are you this fine day?"

Erik rubbed his throat "Fine, so far."

"Good. Since god decided to smile on you; then the rest of this day should be just as fine."

When Christine and Erik stared at him Adam explained "I'm the only Volk at the keep. Gustave and Raoul won't come until tomorrow."

The stiffness went out of Christine's spine. She relaxed, letting her shoulders fall with a deep sigh. "Thank the Lord for this favour."

"Before you thank him overmuch, remember, the wives are at Volk."

The prospect of facing her sisters-in-law failed to renew her worry. While she cared deeply for them, their disapproval wouldn't 'cut' as sharply as her brothers'.

Adam reined in his impatient horse "Ready?"

At her nod, the party raced across the field towards Volk.

…

* * *

Christine stared towards the imposing structure of Volk Keep and for the first time in her life this sight didn't bring her joy... it just didn't appear to welcome her home.

However, without slowing her horse, she followed Erik and Adam through the gates of the outer wall. They raced across the bailey and stopped only when they reached the inner courtyard.

"Hey! What is all this supposed to mean?" A guard ran towards them, half a dozen others on his heels.

Adam got off his saddle, waving towards Christine and Erik, declaring "These spawns of Satan chased me from the woods. Toss them in the dungeons."

"You'll never change, my lord." An older man pulled Christine from her horse, encircling her with his chain-mail-clad arms. "'Tis good to see you safe, my lady."

She patted his shoulder "And it is good to be home, Sir Warrick." When he released her, she asked "Who is with Gustave?"

"With all of your brothers out searching for you, the Comte thought it best for me to stay here." Warrick, her brother's captain, didn't look especially happy with that decision.

"He couldn't have left a better man in charge. I'm certain the ladies and everyone at Volk appreciate his wise decision."

Warrick looked at her as if she'd grown horns before he snorted "What a pretty speech. Thank you." He nodded towards Erik "And who is this pup?"

With a laugh, Christine turned to Erik. She extended her hand inviting him to join her.

When he clasped her hand and stepped to her side, she said "This is Erik, Comte of Dacre. He rescued me and kept me safe."

Warrick glanced at their joined hands before he nodded to Erik "Comte of Dacre?"

"Yes. And I gather that you are Comte Volk's man?"

"I am sorry." Christine shook her head at her lack of manners "Yes, this is Sir Warrick, Gustave's captain."

Warrick's bushy eyebrows came together over his searching eyes. He studied the newcomer for a moment before extending his hand "I will take your sword."

"Warrick!"

"Cease!" Erik's sharp order drew raised eyebrows from the other men. He released Christine's hand "It's his duty to Volk. I am a stranger here." He softened his tone "And if I'm unarmed no one has a reason to seek my life."

Christine glared at Adam "I hold you personally responsible for his safety."

Her stared at her with a look she couldn't place. Finally he said "You make too much of this, little one, nothing is out of the ordinary here unless you make it so."

She hated it when he talked in riddles. Why could he simply not say what he was thinking?

Erik untied his weapon's sheath from his side. He grasped the blade and extended the hilt towards Warrick. Once the captain took it, he said "There is another one tied to the back of my saddle. I would appreciate it if that sword was given to Christine."

Warrick freed the wrapped bundle from the back of Erik's saddle and handed it to a guard "Put this in Lady Christine's chamber."

Before the uncomfortable silence could fully descend, a small group of women rushed towards them.

Christine left the men and nearly flew across the distance separating her from her 'sisters'. When she entered the circle of their arms, everyone talked at once.

"Thank God, you are home."

"Where have you been?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, Christine, we have been worried sick."

Each question and statement was followed by another until Gustave's wife, Antoinette, sucked in a loud breath. "And who is that?"

Christine, and the others, followed her eyes. Christine sighed. "That is the man I'm going to marry." A soft smile curved her lips and his returned smile lit her heart.

Antoinette grasped Christine's shoulders and turned her around to face them. All three narrowed their eyes and intently searched Christine's suddenly hot face.

Adam's wife Victoria stared across the short distance towards her husband "Is he aware of this?"

Christine glanced over her shoulder in time to see Adam nod, then shrug in answer to his wife's questioning stare. Knowing it was useless to lie, she admitted "Yes."

Raoul's wife Meg asked "Is this why you have been gone? You ran away with this man?"

"Oh, no." Christine shook her head with passion "I didn't leave Volk of my own free will, I was abducted. Erik rescued me."

She needed them to believe her. She grasped Meg's slender fingers, but swept her gaze across all three faces "I would do no such thing without asking for your advice, surely you know that."

Victoria's sigh briefly lifted her shoulders "It appears a discussion is in order."

Antoinette broke away from the others "I'd say more than one." She arched her eyebrows at Victoria and Meg "You see to Christine. I will... talk to... Lord Dacre."

Christine gritted her teeth "We do not need to be lectured."

"Oh? Is that so?" Antoinette stepped closer "I gather you aren't yet married?"

Christine lifted her chin "Not yet."

Antoinette narrowed her eyes "But you took advantage of your freedom to act as if you were?"

She couldn't have stopped the flush racing up her neck and face even if she had tried to. Christine felt the heat of her blush burn her cheeks. She glanced at the ground before returning Antoinette's stare "You cannot be certain of that."

All three wives laughed at her, and Meg said "We were not, until now." She giggled again.

"Your reddened cheeks and attitude speak louder than your words, Christine." Victoria winked at her.

Antoinette cleared her throat and came even closer, every trace of amusement gone. She stood toe to toe with Christine. "You made this decision without your brothers' approval. You had no right to shame your family in such a way. If you were too blind to see to your duty; your man should have seen to it for you. A discussion is highly in order."

The anger welling up in Christine's chest threatened to burst "And which one of you went to your marriage bed with your maidenhead still intact?"

Victoria hissed "Keep your voice down."

"No!" Christine backed away from Antoinette's glare.

"No, I will not keep my voice down. You thought to find me a husband who would make me content. I have no wish to be content. I want what each one of you has. I want to be cherished. I want to be loved. I need to feel..."

"Christine, hush." Erik grasped her arm and swung her around to face him. He cupped her cheek with his warm palm "Not here... not like this."

At first she thought Adam had grabbed her and she tried to pull away. But the thumb stroking across her lower lip and the warm fingers sliding around the back of her neck keeping her in place didn't belong to him. They were too familiar, too welcome to belong to anyone but Erik.

She relaxed and hung her head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Antoinette's mouth fell open.

Meg placed a hand over her heart whispering "Oh, Lord."

Victoria choked back a gasp before leaning against her husband.

Adam broke the shocked silence by placing a hand on Erik's shoulder. "Well, I think it's safe to say that we are all in agreement here. We need to get to know you better... quickly."

"Before tomorrow you mean." Antoinette rested her hands on her protruding belly "Shall we go inside? I need to sit."

Adam leaned down and whispered in Christine's ear. "You need to learn to stop and think before opening your mouth, Christine."

She closed her eyes briefly, and then touched his arm "Please, accept my apology. I'm sorry."

Erik pulled her close to him again and stroked her bottom lip one more time. "Are you calm now?"

She leaned into his palm and met his concerned eyes "Aye."

He drew his hands away slowly. "When you feel the need to shout or argue, come to me. Don't take your anger out on your family."

"But…" Her words trailed off at his pleading look. She nodded her agreement.

Adam waved towards the keep "Shall we?"

He led the way into Volk Keep with the wives following.

Each one of them was lost in their own thoughts, it was a silent procession.

Once inside the great hall, Antoinette tsked "I nearly forgot." She looked at Christine and Erik. "We have company that I need to see to."

With a wave towards Meg and Victoria, she suggested "Christine, why do you not go your room and have a relaxing bath. Lord Dacre, my sisters will show you to a chamber and see to your needs. We can all meet afterwards in the dining hall."

Erik nodded in agreement "I thank you, my lady."

Before the group could go their separate ways, the sound of people approaching caught their attention. Christine had barely glanced towards the strangers when Erik's strangled groan drew her attention.

He froze as if suddenly his feet grew roots in the floor.

Christine took a step towards him "Erik, what's wrong?"

As soon as the question left her mouth a petite woman threw herself at his chest, nearly knocking Christine to the floor in her haste.

The woman's hands were all over him and she declared "Erik, my love. You have come for me."

...

* * *

**A/N: And who can this possibly**** be**** ;P?**

**Until the next time ****;****)!**


	16. Suspicions and surprises

**A/N: **As I promised here is chapter 17 :D!

A great thank you to **funnygirl00**, **sheepshanks**, **trrmo77**, **Heartsbroken**, **m. Autumn**, **Blue Angels Song**, **phanatic**, **Erik4ever**, **Lover of almost everything **and **Angel87 **for your wonderful reviews and/or PM's. I'm sorry for the lack of replies but things are pretty crazy here (and are driving me crazy too) at the moment :/.

Anyways... I hope you enjoy the chapter :)!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)!

...

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Even through the voices raised in shock and outrage, Erik could hear the shattering of Christine's heart. He could feel the pain ripping through her chest and taste the salt of the tears shimmering in her accusing glare.

Before he could set aside the woman clinging to him, Christine had run from the hall.

Unable to pull away from Carlotta's vice-like embrace Erik turned his pleading gaze towards Adam.

Adam called out to Lord Beaumont "Could you remove your daughter from my prisoner?"

"Prisoner?" Carlotta shrieked "This is the Comte of Dacre. What right do you have to take my betrothed as prisoner?"

"I am not your betrothed!" Erik's denial was lost beneath the shouts of the others present.

How had this happened? Why were Beaumont and his family at Volk? Empress Sophia had repeatedly assured Erik that Beaumont would not switch his allegiance back to King Henry otherwise he would have never considered marrying his daughter. The final document of the betrothal was in his saddlebag, unsigned and undelivered.

That had been only one of his biggest mistakes. The moment he knew Christine held his heart he should have sent the unsigned document to the empress. He shouldn't have waited, his only defence was that he had been distracted by other matters.

Carlotta's cries filled his ears. Where was the cold lady he had met before? He stared down at her. Although her manners and voice mimicked those of a shocked and distressed lover, her eyes were emotionless… as cold as ice.

Stunned, he realised that her outrageous behaviour was staged. Why? For whose benefit did she act like that?

It started as a small twitch deep in his body and he suddenly felt as if he were no more than a pawn in a game where he didn't know the rules... a game he didn't understand.

At that moment being Volk's prisoner would be welcome. It would give him the solitude needed to clear his head and think.

Lord Beaumont walked towards his daughter "Here, here, Carlotta." He pulled her clutching fingers away from Erik "Stop this right away and leave the man be."

"But father..."

"No! Listen to me, either release him this instant or we'll be on our way immediately."

With a show of reluctance Carlotta pulled the claws she had dug into Erik's shoulder and slowly lowered her arms.

Adam slid his weapon between Erik and Carlotta and forced Erik to step back "Enough of this!" He pushed the tip of his sword against Erik's chest, ordering "Go."

For a moment Erik wondered if he had made a mistake by asking for Adam's help. At this moment it appeared the man would be more than happy to run the blade through his chest.

Adam guided him towards the stairs leading to the upper chambers. The wives followed, leaving the Beaumont family behind.

Once they were out of sight, Adam lowered his sword. Erik was unable to contain his sigh of relief.

One of the wives walked by him muttering "Do not get too comfortable, my lord..."

Another brushed by him and without pausing for an answer she asked accusingly "How could you?"

"This is for Christine." He winced as the third one slapped his cheek before following her sisters.

Adam waited until the heavy door of a chamber slammed closed behind the women before he waved Erik towards the next flight of stairs. "Let's go..."

...

* * *

"Do not mistake my rescuing you from Beaumont as a sign that I will defend you in any future situations."

"Such as those involving the Comte?"

"That and any other member of my family."

When they arrived at the top Erik turned to ask "What is the possibility that I might be permitted to explain this to Christine?"

"Are you a wagering man?"

Obviously, since he had won Christine in a game of dice "Yes."

"Then it would be safe for you to assume the odds are not in your favour." Adam opened the door to a cell.

"I'm your prisoner then?"

"For the protection of my sister's heart and the continuation of your own life, consider this your best option."

His feet felt heavy as he stepped into his cell "Could you at least give her a message?"

"Of course."

"Tell her that I am not betrothed to that woman. My heart belongs to no one but Christine."

Christine pushed Adam aside and stood at the cell's threshold "That was pretty obvious by the way she threw herself into your arms, Lord Dacre."

She moved away from Adam and walked into the cell "Close the door."

Adam hesitated but Christine kicked the door closed to his face "You can leave now."

"Christine, this is not wise..."

"I have no intention of being wise right now. Leave me alone." She glared at him through the door's small window.

When she was sure that he was gone, she turned to Erik "Well?"

Calling him 'Lord Dacre' was enough to let him know the level of her rage "I'm not betrothed to her." He held out his hand to her, hoping she would clasp it in her own.

"So you say." She crossed her arms against her chest instead and walked passed him.

"Why would I lie?"

"Why would you not?"

"Because you hold my heart in your hand."

Christine held out her hand with her palm up. She closed her fingers as if holding an imaginary object and while staring him straight in the eyes she tightly closed her fingers around the object that he guessed represented a heart...

Once her knuckles turned white, she opened her hand and acted as if she threw the now crushed object to the floor. Like that wasn't enough, she stomped on the imaginary heart while wiping her palm against the skirt of her gown.

"That is what you did to my heart. Why would I keep yours safe?"

Oh she was livid all right. But Erik was relieved to see she was still so angry that she had yet to recognise her own heartache. That meant he still had time to explain. If only he could keep her like that long enough.

He knew that once she would accept her hurt, she just wouldn't listen to him. That's what she had done before and he wouldn't take the chance of it happening again.

He crossed his arms against his chest "Are you finished?"

"Yes... Yes, I am." Christine lifted her chin and headed for the door.

He waited until she walked by him and then lunged at her, wrapping his arm around her waist while pulling her against him.

"Let me go!"

Erik laughed "Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Never!"

He lowered his lips to her neck and when she smacked him, he easily pinned her arms to her sides.

Once she was secured in his embrace he resumed his teasing. Erik trailed his tongue down the length of her neck, pausing to nip at the soft flesh beneath her ear and again where her shoulder started.

"Stop it!"

He ignored her order and shifted her body so he could restrain her with only one arm across her torso. He pushed her unbound hair away from her neck with his chin, exposing more of her soft flesh to his touch.

Her heart pounded, he could feel it beneath his forearm. A slight twist brushed his arm against the curve of her breast and she choked off a soft gasp "Dacre, release me."

Lord Dacre was now simply Dacre. Erik smiled against the nape of her neck. She was getting closer.

He twisted his arm again, this time brushing a little higher. While trailing his lips against her neck, he slowly slid his free hand up the length of her thigh, pausing ever so briefly at the top. His touch slid higher up her belly and over his arm until he could tease and caress the swollen nipple pushing against the fabric of her gown.

Erik felt her near surrender and slid the arm restraining her lower, so he could stroke between the hollow of her thighs.

"Damn you to hell, Erik!" She cursed breathlessly and turned around in his embrace to beat her fists against his chest "What? What do you have to say to me?"

With his arms still around her, Erik lowered his mouth to hers. "Kiss me, Christine." She parted her lips without hesitation and slid her hands up over his shoulders.

He wasn't certain how, but he wanted to express all of his love for her with that sensual caress of his tongue against hers. He pulled her closer deepening their kiss and silently praying that she understood what he was trying to tell her.

When his own knees weakened, he groaned and slid his lips towards her jaw and ear "I'm not betrothed to Beaumont's daughter." He threaded his fingers through her hair, forcing her head back before sliding the tip of his tongue up her throat.

"The unsigned document is in my saddlebag, Christine." He said while nibbling at the soft flesh of her neck.

"No promises were exchanged." He gently brushed her lips "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." She answered.

His chest tightened and for the first time in his life he had the sudden urge to cry with relief, but he swallowed hard forcing back the unmanly emotion.

"Even though you so cruelly tricked me into listening to you, I believe you." Christine laced her fingers behind his neck "Don't stop now."

With a groan, he gave her the kiss she wanted. A long, slow, sensual mating of tongues that had him ready to lower them both to the floor.

She squirmed against him and then pushed away with a gasp "This is not going to be enough."

Erik glanced around the empty room as he took a deep breath "I don't think we have a choice."

Christine followed his eyes "There isn't even a bed in here. What were they thinking?"

"It's a cell, Christine, not a private chamber."

"That's no reason for such treatment." She turned towards the door but Erik caught her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"No... Let it go. I would do the same thing." Certain she would not go running to Adam, he released his hold and stroked her arm. "Besides, I need to think and this will provide the perfect opportunity."

She leaned against him, resting her cheek on his chest "What needs such intense consideration?"

"Many things..." He stepped back and lowered himself to the floor. With his back propped against the wall he extended his hand "Join me?"

Christine sat down beside him and drew his head to her shoulder. She gently ran her fingers through his hair "What do we need to consider?"

Erik pulled away his head and rested it on her lap "That's better. Now I can see you."

"And I you." She stroked a wave of hair from his face. Her fingers were cool against his still overheated skin.

"Something is definitely afoot."

"With?"

"Everything. Which I believe also includes the destruction of Dacre."

Christine rested her arm across his chest, a frown marring her forehead. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, we have a sword that isn't yours... then Sir Dudley disobeys my order and ends up Volk's prisoner." He stopped for a moment "I wonder where he is held."

She immediately gave him the answer "In a cell in the dungeons."

"Now Beaumont is at Volk."

"And that is suspect?"

"Aye, considering the empress swore the man would remain loyal to her alone."

"Beaumont?" Christine laughed softly "Please... the man has changed his allegiance four or five times already, and you seriously believed that he wouldn't do so again?"

"Obviously. Otherwise I would have never considered a betrothal to his daughter."

Christine placed a kiss on the cleft of his chin "I mean no disrespect to your taste in women, but she seems a bit… overly emotional for you."

"Just a bit?" He tapped her chin with a fingertip. "And what, my lady, is wrong with my taste in women?"

"When it comes to me, you have perfect taste and judgment. But she is… ehm... I'm not so sure that she would make a good chatelaine for Dacre."

"I didn't know that at the time. She gave me the impression of a well-bred, well-mannered, unemotional, cold woman."

"Oh aye because cold and unemotional would suit you perfectly" Christine laughed.

"You share Alfred's opinion then."

She rolled her eyes "Wonderful! Now I agree with a nasty Beast."

"You might be surprised to know that he suggested you would be a better match."

Christine stared down at him with wide eyes. "Surprised doesn't begin to describe my thoughts." She grew serious again "What do you think made her change her behaviour?"

"I don't know. The only thing I'm certain of is that, somehow, all these things are tied together."

"What makes you think that?"

"There are too many oddities... and all at one time. It's as if I'm a pawn for something."

"For Dacre perhaps?"

"No that can't be it. Dacre wasn't worth much before it was given to me. I had the gold to repair it and make it look like a Comte's keep."

"Perhaps that's it. Maybe she's in Beaumont's debt and promised him a rich son-in-law. You saved her life at a time when she had a keep needing someone wealthy enough to hold it. You were her answer in two problems."

"I'm sure that much is true."

Christine added "But it doesn't explain why someone would want you dead at the hands of the Wolves."

"Nor does it explain Carlotta and Sir Dudley's participation in this game."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he and Christine stared at each other. Erik sat up cursing "That's it!"

"She is the love who was stolen from him."

"And as a guard for the empress he had nothing more than the clothing on his back."

"So..." Christine leaned forward "... once Carlotta found out she was to be given to you in marriage, they planned together this whole thing."

Erik picked up on her train of thought "They had Dacre destroyed knowing very well I had no other choice but to rebuild it."

"Once the fortifications were completed you would no longer be needed."

He raised his hand "Wait, go back a step. Carlotta and I would have had to marry first before she could inherit the property upon my death."

Christine rose and paced the small cell "Could their timing have been off? They had no way of knowing that you would take it into your head to rescue me from kidnappers."

"Maybe not in the beginning, but eventually, yes, they knew." He rose and paced next to her.

"How?"

"Sir Dudley knew my plans. He knew I intended to have my men take you hostage so I could rescue you. The plan was to gain access to Volk so I could dig out information to pass on to the empress."

Christine stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips "I beg your pardon?"

"Well…" Erik shrugged and returned her glare with a sheepish grin. "How was I supposed to know I'd fall in love with you? The idea was to gain Volk's gratitude, pass on the information and let someone else do the killing."

"How utterly noble of you."

He stopped in front of her and slipped his arms around her. "Now, now, love, that was in the past."

"And it had better stay there, or else..."

"Or else what?"

Christine raised her eyebrows and reached down to rub her palm against the bulge of his groin "Or else there will be no more of that, my lord."

"That would truly be worse than death." He groaned and rubbed against her hand.

She nodded "Just keep that thought in the back of your mind."

"I will." but as good as the woman in his arms felt, he simply couldn't get his mind off Carlotta and Dudley "No matter what we think that may have happened, we have no proof."

"So, we must find a way to get it. I could... approach Carlotta, befriend her even. And I can have Adam, or Sir Warrick, have a talk with Dudley."

"If anyone speaks to Sir Dudley, see if they can discover where the missing men are."

"I will." She leaned against him "Now, where were we?"

"Sitting on the floor talking."

"Before that."

Erik slowly shook his head "I can't remember."

She rubbed her breasts against his chest, snaked her arms about his neck and drew his head down "Let me see if I can remind you."

He followed her lead, letting her initiate the rhythm and strength of their kiss. Her slow and gentle exploration quickly turned passionate; demanding his complete attention.

The door of the cell banged against the wall. Before Erik could lift his lips away from Christine's, the sharp end of a sword pierced the flesh just above his shoulder.

"Step away or die where you stand."

"Gustave!" Christine pushed Erik away from her brother's sword "We didn't expect you until tomorrow."

"Obviously."

Erik rubbed the new wound and shook his head at the blood on his fingers "That's the third time one of you makes me bleed." Why did they keep doing that? First Christine, then Adam and now Gustave...

"The next time will be my blade through your heart. So you've no need to worry about a small scratch."

"Stop it!" Christine stood in front of Erik "Stop this nonsense. Is this how you treat the man who rescued me? He kept me safe and returned me to Volk. He deserves better than this!"

"Christine." Erik tried to push her out of the way, but she refused to move.

"Rescued you? Kept you safe?"

From the rage in Volk's eyes Erik was sure he had already talked to his wife and family.

Comte de Volk grabbed Christine's arm and nearly flung her aside. The wall stopped her from going too far.

Erik clenched his fist and landed a blow on the Wolf's jaw. "Never… ever lay a hand on her again."

The two men stood toe to toe. Not even a woman's cursing from the doorway took Erik's focus from the man before him.

Christine tugged at his arm "Erik, please."

Without taking his stare from Volk, he ordered "Leave this cell, Christine. Leave us alone..."

Another woman grabbed the Comte's arm "Gustave, stop this right now."

Volk shrugged off her hold "Antoinette, take my sister and go." He handed her his sword "Take this with you." A smirk crossed his mouth "I won't need it."

Volk's wife cursed again "For the love of God!" But she did as her husband's asked "Come, Christine. Leave these children to their game."

Christine didn't move "Please, Gustave, Erik, don't do this."

"Get her out of here!" Volk's roar lifted the hair around Erik's face.

If this was his method of intimidation, Erik was not impressed. The devil Comte's fierce expression and loud voice amused him more than frightened him.

He waited until the women left the cell. Then he smiled in the Comte's face before asking "Are you ready to meet your match, Wolf?"

...

* * *

**A/N: Haaa Gustave vs Erik, Erik vs Gustave... who's going to win ;)?**


End file.
